


致新世界

by ziche0621



Series: 致新世界 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 95,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziche0621/pseuds/ziche0621
Summary: 七年前的起义改变了所有人的命运，新任omega领袖阿尔弗雷德决定继续弗朗西斯的革命之路。深陷王位斗争的小王子伊万注意到了民间的革命者，或许阿尔弗雷德能助他一臂之力。架空abo王国，主cp为王子露&革命领袖米。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Male Hungary (Hetalia), Belarus/Scotland (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia), Estonia/Russia (Hetalia), Female America/Female Prussia (Hetalia), Female Austria/Germany (Hetalia), Female Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), France & Germany (Hetalia), Hungary/Female Poland (Hetalia), Hungary/Poland/Prussia (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Male Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia), Poland/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 致新世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534097
Kudos: 21





	1. 引子

**Author's Note:**

> 在ao3上的第一篇文，感谢这个可以发车的平台。希望您在阅读之前看一看这份说明与警告，确保避开雷区。
> 
> 世界观设定完全架空，谢谢木颜亲授权，文中地名人民与现实没有联系（有也只是单纯借用）。文中角色的政治倾向不代表本人政治倾向与立场，如果对于角色的发言/行动不满，请记住这只是同人，不要上升到原作与现实中国家。
> 
> 另外，cp非常混乱，有三角关系/婚内出轨等，请各位注意避雷（也不要骂我，求求了，我胆子超级小）。也许有非法/政治不正确描写，希望观众老爷们多多包涵。

“时间很充裕，你可以放下剑，坐下尝尝美味的糕点，如果干涩的军粮还没完全杀死你的味蕾。”  
  
伊利亚·弗拉基米诺维奇·布拉金斯基依旧站在原地。他的兄长转过头，比起弟弟，他还是更喜欢窗外的景色。屋外的仆人忙碌着，为了几天后的庆典。“伊廖沙。”他打算最后劝一次：“坐下吧，这没必要。”  
  
“你真可笑。”伊利亚放开了握剑的手，坚持自己的意见：“斯捷潘，你得学会接受现实。”  
  
“接受我兄弟的无礼？”斯捷潘微笑。“我教过你们应该如何对待兄长。”  
  
伊利亚保持沉默，他的兄长一如既往尖锐得让所有人无地自容。但斯捷潘的自尊在这时毫无作用，总有些事得凌驾于亲情之上。他的喉结滚动一下，声音低哑：“我不想和你绕圈子，所以听好……”  
  
“然后？告诉父王母后？还是用腰间的铁片削掉我的脑袋？”另一人打断了他。“万涅奇卡都不屑这么做，伊廖沙。”  
  
伊利亚的语调没有变化：“因为那本来就属于万尼亚。”  
  
“是的，我们的父亲创造的‘本来’。”斯捷潘停顿一下。他放下茶杯，银制的茶匙碰到杯沿发出清脆响声。  
  
“但我更愿意相信传统、时间和命运。” 


	2. 抑制剂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天啊，怎么把小标题弄出来，ao3杀我。

阿尔弗雷德·F琼斯回到酒馆时已经是傍晚。

宵禁已经被取消，路上巡逻的士兵还是一点没减少。他推开大门，信息素混杂着劣质酒味钻进鼻孔，年轻的omega男子却毫不在意——他刚刚谈成了一笔大生意，关系到一群同伴和他们的事业。“嘿！我回来了！”他走向角落，兴高采烈地提着声音。“托里斯！我的庆功酒呢？”

“辛苦你了。”桌旁的棕发男人指向面前两杯啤酒，阿尔弗雷德在他对面坐下，用啤酒安抚立了大功的口腔和舌头：“我的好亚蒂！你绝对猜不到他答应了什么：整整三个月的抑制剂都是免费供应，之后的价格会比黑市上少三成！”

“天啊，柯克兰先生真是……令人佩服。”托里斯咋舌。对于他们这种出逃的omega，最要命的问题就是抑制剂供应——领不到国家统一配发的定额，黑市上的强力抑制剂副作用大且价格昂贵，能把他们的资金花去小半。走私头子亚瑟·柯克兰居然同意作出这么大让步，也许他和阿尔弗雷德的表兄弟关系才是决定因素。

“哈哈，我说过吧，他是为数不多的好alpha之一。”阿尔弗雷德又咽下一口酒。“今天我们在他新开的茶馆见面，老板貌似是从东方来的——噢！那里的食物真棒！每次他出海回来都有惊喜！”

是啊，惊喜。托里斯抿起嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德绝对不知道他表兄除了药物外还走私omega，价格公道品质上乘，也许还会有从东方和西南方骗来的稚嫩孩童。柯克兰家建立在货船中的肮脏事和完美的谎言上。

“你今晚还得外出吗？”他转了话题，阿尔弗雷德举起酒杯：“不急，我和伊万约的时间比较晚。天知道他大半夜把英雄叫过去干嘛——说不定和你之前的主人一样大半夜想吃蛋卷。”

“你也不会做蛋卷，阿尔弗。”托里斯失笑。“趁着天还没完全黑赶紧出发吧，到了也许还能休息一下，小心迟到了他扣你薪水。”

“行啦！你总是瞎操心！”阿尔弗雷德起身，抓过外套搭在肩上。他得趁着人们回家前溜到和伊万约定的地点——托里斯未说出口的是让他趁着人多躲过眼目。刚好他能先睡一觉顺便等着他的雇主，兴许他还得跟着这位神秘的大人爬上爬下折腾一整晚：上次伊万心血来潮领着他逛了半个王城，太阳高照时才放他回去休息。

——他可能是这座城里唯一一名omega保镖，真得感谢认为他会分化为alpha的父母在幼时提供的alpha式教育，他才练出了这副身手，除了打工以外还能在险些被老爹嫁出去时逃跑，顺便被好心大人物伊万雇为保镖。这可是令所有alpha羡慕的活儿，工资高还清闲，美中不足是他连雇主姓什么都不知道。

这也不重要。伊万貌似对这群激进分子的主张很有兴趣，除了日常讨论外还能听他骂骂斯捷潘摄政王的政策。几个月前暴乱时更是大发慈悲藏了他几天——他没有参加那场无谓的起义，但没摆在明面上的通缉名单还是将他写在第一位：阿尔弗雷德还是对长官们的重视感到佩服。

前面有士兵巡逻，他把帽子扣在头上，将一头金发遮得严严实实。距离暴乱都两个月了，斯捷潘·弗拉基米诺维奇还是抱有十二分警惕——阿尔弗雷德可不想吃牢饭，前一个领袖留下的烂摊子还没发展起来，一切都百废待兴。

他拐过小巷，前面就是和伊万约定的见面地点。隐蔽的房间，屋里没人，他自顾自趴在桌子上休息。

“阿尔弗雷德，睡够了没？”还没等他意识模糊，另一人的声音就从耳边响起。他睁开眼睛，伊万手里的地图卷差一点就能砸到他脑袋：“我付钱买下这个房间不是为了让你做梦，琼斯先生。”

“行了，我没睡着。”阿尔弗雷德从地图下小心地撤出脑袋。“而且精力充沛，等着您的吩咐——今晚去哪儿？去城东的红房子抓公款消费的军官？要我帮您牵马还是擦鞋？”

“怎么了，还想去和贵族们骄奢淫逸一次吗？”伊万收起地图，示意阿尔弗雷德把唯一一张椅子让给他。“阿尔弗雷德，看来上次的婚礼让你飘飘然了。既然这么想给自己换个金项圈，不如赶紧回家吧，老琼斯会给你安排一门好亲事。”

“伊万，别这么说！”阿尔弗雷德看着伊万打开地图。“那又不是我第一次参加贵族的婚礼！好吧，公爵大人的是头一次，而且她很会选酒——但上次我不是获取了好多情报吗？”

“是啊，很多情报。”伊万挑起唇角。“比如波克家的艺术品又生了一个男孩。”

“伊万。”阿尔弗雷德揉了揉眉心，试图让自己看上去成熟一点。“这只是一部分，大部分贵族的仆人都不让我近身，能和厨娘聊聊天就算幸运了。”

“行了，我不想听借口。”伊万的手指从地图上端滑下。“今晚陪我出城。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家都没有英语不好被ao3的说明弄得心力交瘁的时候。


	3. 被取消的软禁

“让路德维希来书房见我。”

仆人悄无声息地关上门，留下一片清净。基尔伯特揉揉太阳穴，为了封地的事连轴转了几个星期后，他终于有机会赶回王城，收拾离开时小贝什米特搞出的烂摊子。

这点事也不算什么，对于王室的博弈只能算是一点小小的水花——斯捷潘到现在都没作出任何反应，伊万也没太当回事，被害惨的只有被迫赋闲几个星期的菲利克斯和强行找借口越权的他——斯捷潘还没气急败坏到派人暗杀自己，即使他想，局势也不再允许——几个月前年长的亲王还显得稳操胜券，据说已经开始准备登基，现在连追捕几个叛党都只能暗下命令，还找上了路德维希：刚满二十岁的贵族子弟、和王室接触不多，算得上容易控制。

门被敲响，路德维希的身影出现在门口。“路易。”基尔伯特指指对面，路德维希坐下，动作平稳，但基尔伯特还是捕捉到了他飘忽的眼神。“告诉本大爷你都做了什么。”

“是。”路德维希直视兄长的眼睛。“我收到命令追捕琼斯……”

“谁的命令？你的直系上司？至少本大爷不知道谁签过。”基尔伯特打断他。路德维希沉吟片刻，刚想开口，又见基尔伯特挥挥手，只好继续往下讲：“作为我的同僚，伍卡谢维奇极度不配合。他多次提出对，命令合理性与必要性的质疑，在执行时消极应对，导致搜查进展缓慢。直到最后。”他顿了顿。“最后我们也没能完成任务。”

“菲利克斯严格来说也算是你的上级。”基尔伯特盯着年轻alpha翕动的嘴唇。“继续，你为什么举报他？”

“他可能和叛党私通。”路德维希蹙眉。“当天午夜，他的艺术品托里斯·罗利那提斯被发现在街上救助一名参与叛乱的omega，随后跟他一起返回据地。罗利那提斯多次向旁人索要药物以及返回的通行资格，疑似窝藏叛党。伍卡谢维奇派人将他护送回去后，我派茨温利借送药物的名义前去打探。伍卡谢维奇不久后丢下所有事务，未曾通报便返回居处。我想他是意识到了茨温利与罗利那提斯的见面。”

“瓦修打探的结果如何？”基尔伯特问。路德维希摇头：“没有叛党，命不久矣的只是个仆人的孩子。”

“也就是说，你派你的副官跟踪上级的家室返回居处，为了验证他是否有不法行为。之后即使什么都没打探到，你还是写了封举报信，绕过上级直接上报给摄政王殿下。”基尔伯特抿起嘴唇。“你觉得这足够妥当吗？”

“恕我直言，伍卡谢维奇与琼斯家有不少生意往来。”路德维希看向桌面。“您知道的，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯也出现在他妹妹的婚礼上。”

“雅金卡的婚礼那么隆重，当然有不少人跑进来混吃混喝。”基尔伯特摇头。“路易，菲利克斯不会私通叛党。你举报他之后，摄政王殿下根本没调查就想撤他的职，说不定还能给他安上个私通的帽子一并解决了。另外……” 他斟酌了一会儿。“你也应该顾及到伍卡谢维奇家与我们的关系。”

“是。”路德维希低头不语。他知道两家是世交，菲利克斯又算得上是兄长的发小——但这层关系不是打消疑虑的理由，要不是靠着几层关系，菲利克斯的能力不足以爬上现在的位置。

基尔伯特看弟弟一副小孩挨骂般的样子，倒也没了责备的心思：“行了，这事已经结了。你也别想得太严重，吸取教训就好。”

“等等。”路德维希抬起头。“菲利克斯的职务已经被你恢复了？”

“是啊。嗨，你可别想太多。”基尔伯特笑了。路德维希眉心的皱纹更深几分。他沉默片刻，还是决定直问：“你为什么非要强行恢复他的职位……我不想质疑，但仅凭你和他的交情来看，你为他做的是不是太多了？”

“喂，本大爷像是那种只讲交情的人吗？”基尔伯特早就知道路德维希对菲利克斯多有质疑，他扭头看向窗外，思考该如何解释这其中错综复杂的关系。“路易，贝什米特的成就不全是从马鞍和剑刃上得来的。有些时候，你得看得更远更广，从起因到结果，不只是把眼光投在一小块空地上。”

路德维希再次沉默。基尔伯特讲的和少时完全不同，他成人后才发现路上还有千千万万或粗或细的绳索，或挡在眼前，或缠住脚腕，无法斩断和挣脱。基尔伯特带着他穿越障碍，像木讷的人偶，只有在演员帮助下才能自如游走。“我知道。”他顺着基尔伯特的目光看出去，窗外的园丁正领着小帮工打理树枝。

“你知道，这种情况下最常用的方法是通缉。”基尔伯特收回目光，路德维希也立刻将视线拉回。“但摄政王殿下只对你们两个下令。你清楚这点，菲利克斯也清楚。”

“但这是命令。”

“哈，当然！殿下有权下令。那他为什么要追捕琼斯？一个商人家逃走的小omega值得殿下亲自下令？”基尔伯特抬眼，不出意料地看到路德维希依旧坐得端正。“你得留有自己的思考，无论是谁，即使是先王在世，你都要去揣摩他行为后的思想。殿下此举的意思……”他放轻声音，路德维希不由自主地探身向前。“他想为自己铺平通往王座的康庄大道。”

“所以呢。”路德维希压低声音，作为最大的alpha，斯捷潘本就应继承王位，他不明白基尔伯特为什么提起这茬。他的兄长从鼻腔里发出低不可闻的嗤笑：“这事没那么简单……先王的遗诏还没人见过，新国王可能另有其人。”

“你是说……”“这事之后再说，你自己先想想。”基尔伯特摆摆手，他觉得现在对路德维希全盘托出再改变他的立场还为时过早，年轻人需要一点思考的时间。他向后靠在椅背上，转了个轻松些的话题：“不着急，路易。你的婚礼定在什么时候？下个月？”

“……两个月后。”路德维希显然也不想深入刚才的话题。“弗朗西斯说他最近很忙，婚礼可能需要我主要负责操办。”

“哦！看起来他可信任你了！”基尔伯特咧开嘴。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的品味和他的艺术成就一样高——他怀疑觉得弟弟的品味是否足够让弗朗西斯满意。“别紧张，大不了本大爷找人帮你。罗德里赫一周后会从南方回来，嗯，你觉得他怎么样？反正财政也是个闲职，他有功夫帮你搞定整场婚礼。”

“谢了。还是先让我试试吧。”路德维希的表情放松了些。弗朗西斯一手包办了他们关系中所有的浪漫情节，从衣襟上的卡片到随身携带的玫瑰，长他十岁的omega彻底体现出了长者的示范作用。他多次为自己的不善言辞羞涩万分，好在弗朗西斯能理解并不是每个贵族子弟在幼时都着重学习了诗歌和文学。“哥，你忘了。”他勾起嘴角，给了基尔伯特一个足够温和友好的微笑。“我们还没有去正式提过亲，就算弗朗西斯已经默许了未婚妻的身份，形式也是得走的。”

“该死，疏忽了。”基尔伯特拍拍脑袋，这段时间太忙，险些忽略了弟弟的终身大事。“你选个时间，本大爷绝对把公事都推了陪你去提亲，就算伊利亚·弗拉基米诺维奇本人回来都不见。”

“好的。”路德维希起身。基尔伯特目送他走出书房，这才长长叹了一口气。有多个alpha的家族中总会出现大大小小的争执，从谁继承父亲的衣钵到早餐该做谁爱吃的菜肴。他和路德维希的关系对比手足相残的伙计们好了太多，小贝什米特明白自己和兄长间的差距，愿意听从他的安排并努力弥补差距，基尔伯特在这方面非常知足，至少贝什米特不会因为内斗而衰败。

但基尔伯特要的不只是僵死如干尸的贝什米特。他从抽屉里抽出一张信纸，在开头写下“伊万·弗拉基米诺维奇·布拉金斯基”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你看到这！


	4. 女公爵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艺术品：属于某位alpha的omega，相当于妾室。艺术品生下的孩子只有被夫人认可并收养才能继承父亲的姓氏与部分财产，否则父亲去世后便不受法律保护。

雅金卡从马车帘子的缝隙向外张望，她刚刚听到了几句歌声，像是南地的农民在劳动后混着烟吐出的小调——她之前从未去过南方，只有陪着丈夫回去时才知道不是所有地方的农夫嗓子都如冰河上的马蹄铁。

帘子被另一人拉紧，雅金卡转过头，是她的丈夫海德薇莉公爵。她微笑着吻了吻雅金卡的嘴唇，移开时沾了些许粉色。雅金卡伸手，柔软的指肚触碰更柔软的唇瓣，直到那小片浅粉均匀覆在丈夫的嘴唇上。“好看吗？”伊丽莎白轻声问，雅金卡窃笑，把指尖剩下的一点粉红点上她脸颊。

伊丽莎白把雅金卡往怀里搂紧了些，对方一歪脑袋靠在她的肩头——即使已经结婚几个月，雅金卡还是感觉自己时刻处于热恋中。

是从花园里开始的，雅金卡喜欢回味她们的第一次见面。那时她和菲利克斯闹脾气，气急败坏的兄长宣布雅格娜一星期不许出房间，她只能偷偷跑到花园中散心。风吹过苹果树，落叶砸在她头上。雅金卡被风眯了眼睛，她眨眨眼，再睁开时苹果树后出现了一个人影：光洁的额头、挺翘的胸脯和结实修长的双腿，长发在树荫与阳光交界处闪光，像是被太阳染成栗色的海浪。她听到自己的心脏狂跳，双腿却死死钉在地上，直到对方亲吻她的手背。她们一起散步，一起谈心，雅金卡得知这个美丽的女人就是海德薇莉公爵，马扎尔的女武神。菲利克斯在晚饭时宣布了她与海德薇莉公爵的婚约，雅金卡兴奋得几乎把汤扣在自己身上，但她还是忍住了当场亲吻伊丽莎白的冲动——婚礼后伊丽莎白把她带回了南方的封地，马扎尔人的土地在她们脚下美得像童话。

“——我们离家还有多远？”她问伊丽莎白。

“我们可刚刚从萨普达跑到王城，回这里的家还需要半天时间。”伊丽莎白回答。“太远了，我给你准备了个近一点的惊喜。”

“丽兹，你总是爱故弄玄虚。”雅金卡撅起嘴唇。“吻一下这儿，我就告诉你。”伊丽莎白指了指脸颊，手指触碰处立刻收获一个唇印。

“现在呢？”雅金卡眨眨眼睛，伊丽莎白掀开帘子，雅金卡瞥了一眼，险些跳起来撞到脑袋——她看见了熟悉的房子、侍卫、以及门口站着的两位青年贵族。伊丽莎白牵着她的手，雅金卡急急忙忙钻出马车。问候语在看见菲利克斯张开双臂时被扔到脑后，她把扇子抛给伊丽莎白，不顾仆人们的眼神直径撞入兄长怀中。

“哈！雅格娜还是改不了爱哭的毛病。”菲利克斯听到了小小的抽气声，他揉了揉埋在胸前的金色脑袋，对方抬起头，眼眶红了一片却没落泪。“嘁，就会笑话我！哪天你结婚了，我也在婚礼上偷偷溜走，让你怎么也找不到。”

“到时候本大人就打你屁股。”菲利克斯想起雅金卡确实没离家这么长时间——在他从婚礼上不告而别后已经过了四个月？还是五个月？他亲了亲妹妹的额角，年轻的女omega使劲儿跺脚，却在心里悄悄宣布原谅哥哥。她看向菲利克斯身后，基尔伯特一脸坏笑：“原来你一点都不想本大爷。”

雅金卡涨红了脸，赶紧放开兄长。她觉得自己在菲利克斯和基尔伯特眼里永远都是小女孩，不管她几岁，他们都会给她戴上粉红色的缎带，再邀请她一起去花园里看蝴蝶——总是哄小孩的招数。

“行了，基尔伯特。”伊丽莎白揽住雅金卡的腰，对方骄傲地靠在丈夫身上向内走去。菲利克斯不屑地鼓起双颊，基尔伯特拍拍他的肩膀，决定给金发alpha的火气再加点油：“喂，你妹妹嫁了人可就不听话了——哈！看看她俩多幸福。真可惜，你家老头子怎么没给本大爷也生个omega？”

“一个雅金卡就把我烦得要命，你还想要多一个？”菲利克斯狠狠瞪他一眼。基尔伯特耸耸肩，和他一起跟上前面的两名女子。伊丽莎白扫视一圈室内，最终把目光定在了菲利克斯身上。“亲爱的，我和你兄长有事要谈。”她柔声对雅金卡说。这对姑娘来说是个许可，她开开心心地冲上楼，不忘拉着基尔伯特——她有一堆话想倒给以前的玩伴呢。

仆人们早已退下，菲利克斯请伊丽莎白坐下，对方抢在他前面开口：“雅金卡是个好omega，她非常可爱，我的下属、兄弟都爱她。”

菲利克斯点点头，他迫切地想知道这场自己一手包办的婚姻是否真的完美无缺。

“我的母亲也很喜欢雅金卡，但总对她不满意——是了，她一下还做不到所谓'公爵夫人的成熟稳重'。”伊丽莎白滔滔不绝。“我对老人家说别管那么多，我喜欢活泼点的omega，更别提她还如此美丽。”

“可别老这么跟她说，这个小姑娘太容易骄傲了！”菲利克斯看似不屑地补充。他在伊丽莎白看不见的地方紧紧绞着手指，思考该如何询问更为隐私的问题：“那你们……那她怀孕了吗？”

“我母亲催着她快点怀孕生子。但她还年轻，等几年把身体养壮实也不迟。”伊丽莎白摇摇头，她还不想雅金卡早早变成苍白的妇人，精致浑圆的乳房耷拉下来，红润的面颊在疲惫中变得苍白或蜡黄。她认为生育是将原本属于自己的青春传给另一个生命，伟大，并不美好。

“你决定。”菲利克斯松了口气。

“今晚让她在这儿住吧，我明天派人接她。”伊丽莎白凑近一些，菲利克斯附身，听到她刻意压住的声音：“这次的军饷……路途损耗有多少？”

“一成。”菲利克斯轻声道，这是他们心照不宣的暗语。伊丽莎白冷笑一声，对菲利克斯伸出四根手指。看到菲利克斯倒吸一口凉气，她才心满意足拍了拍对方的肩膀：“亲爱的，摄政王殿下不会介意的。”

“他介意我本人。”菲利克斯耸耸肩，试图显得轻松一些。上次暴乱后他被斯捷潘下令软禁，最小的王子把他从危机中拽出——他清楚和摄政王的那点联系不可能继续，伊万也就是所谓的拯救者已将他们的关系尽收眼底——对比感激，他更多是惶恐。伊丽莎白看起来对此一无所知。她可能认为斯捷潘不久之后就会登基，到时候即便是在北国联姻的安东尼娜公主、长期驻扎边疆的伊利亚亲王也会回来。菲利克斯想。先王的遗嘱永远是个谜，王子们只要愿意，都可以说自己是王储——对于他和伊丽莎白，这未必不是好事，只是要站好队太考验运气与眼光，试图独善其身或左右逢源保持的微妙平衡又脆弱无比。那些本不用主动站队的人，比如基尔伯特，却在一开始早早选好了支持的对象：伊万，最年轻的王子，传言是老国王指定的继承人，从传统和年龄来看毫无优势。

“——我不在的这段时间，摄政王殿下做了什么吗？”伊丽莎白似乎注意到了他的恍惚，菲利克斯重新盯紧她的绿眼睛。“你倒不如自己问他。嗨，要不让小丫头多在我这儿待一段时间？本大人倒想看看她的剑术退步了多少。”

“只要你愿意。”伊丽莎白接了对方的话头，她似乎感受到了什么，但还是决定将其勉强归于正常范围内。菲利克斯对她总是藏不住事，他还未分化时第一次带兵就和搭档基尔伯特打了一架，然后捂着额头上的包把基尔伯特藏在贴身衣物里的情书扔在她面前——那是伊丽莎白第一次意识到基尔伯特对她的迷恋和倾慕。她对同性不感兴趣，只好在祈祷时一遍遍请求神让她视若亲人的战友做回正常的alpha。

“——基尔现在怎么样？”她没头没尾地抛出一句。菲利克斯愣了愣，随即接到了她的意思：“为他兄弟的婚事操心呢，自己倒还没个着落。不过你也别担心，他已经这么大了，总会给自己找个omega做妻子。”

“一定会的。”伊丽莎白叹了口气，她话锋一转，又开始操心面前的alpha：“你呢？就算没有妻子……对了，你的艺术品呢？”

“……他死了。”菲利克斯把视线投到自己的指尖。“急病，只用了五天……他不能直接下葬，我站在楼上，看他们把他架上木台再点火。”

“……抱歉。”伊丽莎白一时语塞，她知道托里斯对菲利克斯而言不意味着子宫和卵子。他们的呼吸声在安静中无限放大，直到菲利克斯拍拍伊丽莎白搭在桌边的手：“我用挚友的礼仪为他下葬——天啊，雅金卡会伤心死的，她小时候还说要嫁给托里。”

“小孩子的玩笑。”伊丽莎白想握住覆在自己手背上的手，却被菲利克斯先一步抽出。她抬起头，看见基尔伯特带着雅金卡走来，只好立刻坐正身子摆出一副笑脸。“本大爷先行一步。”基尔伯特夸张地弯下腰，几乎整个贴到膝盖上。他牵起雅金卡的手亲吻，年轻姑娘被逗得大笑，抽出手后立刻靠到丈夫身边：“瞧瞧贝什米特大公爵，他急着替弟弟提亲去呢。丽兹，我还没玩尽兴，你得罚他给我跳舞——就是那种转圈又踢腿，用手腕打脚踝的滑稽东西！”

“北方人不会跳南方的舞蹈，除非把他们也带到南方，让阳光和人们的热情融化他们关节里的冰块。”伊丽莎白轻轻捏了一下她的手肘。“你呢，我的北方新娘，你来教他吧。”  
“好姑娘，你放我一马吧。”基尔伯特也捏捏自己的手肘。“我要是学了那种舞蹈，只怕我弟弟的未婚妻会以此为理由退婚！到时候路易就恨死我了——下次再给你赔不是。”他转身离开，菲利克斯低笑着凑近雅金卡：“本大人保证他下次会给你跳舞。”

斯捷潘站在窗口，他的关节有些难受，但他还是执拗地站着，细密的疼痛有助于保持冷静。

基尔伯特·贝什米特已经在外面等了一段时间，斯捷潘一时还没想好该怎么面对这位不速之客。年纪轻轻就掌权的贵族与伊万关系密切，行事风格却极度大胆，最近才打回了他的决策——不知从什么时候开始，他发现自己行事不再像以前一样方便。或许是出了什么差错，他不得不承认之前太过自信，以至于觉得手中的牌可以轻易盖过亲爱的弟弟。伊万依旧摆出一副闲散王子的派头打猎玩乐，在舞会上流连，床上的omega不知换了几番，据说最近还有了私服夜游的爱好。斯捷潘自诩能把最小的兄弟看个透彻，此时也不由得生出怀疑——兴许是伊利亚有了动静？

斯捷潘决定先面对眼前。他让仆人将客人带进来，贵族alpha出现在他面前时摆着一副谦卑的神态。“殿下。”他低头行礼，斯捷潘回礼，脸上毫无愠怒神色：“大公爵不辞辛劳特地到访，如若招待不周也请包涵。”

“殿下何出此言，臣未提前告知，还请不要怪罪。”基尔伯特看向对方的下巴，养尊处优的生活下斯捷潘还未显出老态，只是少了些活跃的生命力。他想着，拿出一张文件放到斯捷潘面前：“这个季度，卡斯托维达夫的驻军还未发放军费，沃尔巴夫只发了一半。”

卡斯托维德夫。斯捷潘落座时在心里纠正对方的北方口音。财政问题已经让他心烦了一整年，不久之前埃德尔斯坦才报告王城中的道路修整从国库内挖了一大笔，军饷纯属雪上加霜。局势平稳的西方和南方好歹有当地贵族支持，但东北王室领地上两个重要驻军地点直接与北方的军事强国接壤，近几年小型摩擦没断过，这笔军费必须发出去。“财政紧张，卡斯托维德夫的先发放一半，剩下的……”他示意基尔伯特也坐下。“伊利亚亲王现在情况如何？”

“殿下，请允许臣下斗胆，上个季度伊利亚亲王补贴了沃尔巴夫四分之一的军费，这次最好另做打算。”基尔伯特记起伊利亚亲王上次主动出资时，斯捷潘几乎扔掉了拐杖，紧皱眉头表示这种事不会传出去，也绝对不能再发生。“谢谢，您能提供别的提议吗？”斯捷潘觉得对方在挑战自己的忍耐力，伊利亚此举是对他执政能力的怀疑，他略带嘲弄地勾起唇角。“此事我还需斟酌。”

“是。”基尔伯特颔首。斯捷潘几乎能预见伊利亚忍住笑意把脸绷成大理石像，或许在东北边疆，他的发丝已经早早被雪花染白，军帐外的冰凌又长又尖，似乎能刺到骨缝中。粗糙的军粮，厚重的盔甲，喊叫中愈发沙哑的嗓音，指尖因擦拭武器留下几条浅色疤痕。军旅生活会过早让一个人褪色，不仅仅是在战场上。或许当他再次见到伊利亚时，对方已经成了印刷油墨与劣质纸张中模糊的一块，只剩一双红眼睛透出点生命力。

“还有件事。”他强迫自己把视线从另一人的眼睛上移开。“伍卡谢维奇的伤势如何了？”

“多谢殿下关心，他早已痊愈。”基尔伯特想到菲利克斯谈起“一点小伤”时翻上天的白眼，险些没忍住笑出声。

“城西的平民区需要加强管控，让他负责。”“殿下，未雨绸缪，两天前伍卡谢维奇已经设计完城西监管系统，今天茨温利已开始着手安排。”基尔伯特在回王城之前派人通知菲利克斯开始准备，本意只是多在手里握一副牌，没想到这么快就派上了用场。斯捷潘持续需要大贵族们的支持，自然也无法在这时质疑他是否越权。“城东的布置需要一周，我们会严查叛党及其追随者，确保不会再有人胆敢挑战秩序与王权。”

斯捷潘沉吟片刻——这是对他、对王室的再一次挑战。他意识到贵族们的势力已经深深扎根，只怕想将王室架空——值得欣慰的是，在他掌控大局前，基尔伯特还不可能挑战王权。他点头，示意对方继续去办。

基尔伯特微笑，他再次为自己争取到了胜利：“多谢殿下信任，臣一定竭尽所能。”


	5. 导师

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仏仏真的是我最喜欢的大宝贝了……希望大家都知道他有多好，嘤。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦拿起贝什米特兄弟之前留下的信封。他没有打开，只是枯燥无味的婚书,归宿是和作废手稿一起扔进火盆，让他的小腿多一点温度。近几年他愈发怕寒，名贵的毛皮和温暖的壁炉只是暂时慰藉——母亲几乎给了他自己所有的一切。

她的美貌在整个镇能排上号，总有人为了娶她打得头破血流。她会读书，有时替人写信补贴家用。但自从他记事起，她蓝眼睛下的面颊几乎没染上过粉色。她苍白又消瘦，从秋天起就得把双脚凑在火炉边，再对他唱歌：“弗朗茨、弗朗茨，为你的母亲捡些柴。千万别学那布谷鸟，飞往远方不回来。”母亲的歌声低沉柔和，他哼着调子跑到屋后捡柴，再像归巢的鸟儿一样扑向她怀中。

那点柴没有作用，她一天天冰冷下去，却还是用剩余的生命力给他提供庇护——直到他十岁，她二十八岁，母亲的胸口失去了最后一丝热量。弗朗西斯笑了笑，他已经三十岁了，母亲会很欣慰他的手心还算温热——他们总是希望孩子活得久一些、再久一些。当孩子在摇篮里断气时，母亲的一部分灵魂也跟着被埋进土中。他为母亲们感动，与其说儿时艰难的生活过早吸取了母亲的温度，他更愿意相信是母亲将自己的生命分给了他。

弗朗西斯没有孩子，他也不觉得自己能有。怀孕生产对omega来说不亚于在沼泽边走一个来回，过早失去母亲关怀的他更愿意把生命力献给与传宗接代同样重要的事业：让未婚omega在孤身一人带着孩子时不会吃了上顿愁下顿、高级军官进修的学校放开性别和血统限制让所有有军事才能的人进修学习、商人家16岁的omega在被迫和能当他祖父的贵族老头订婚时可以解除婚约、让国王和贵族把强占的土地还给农民、让人民拥有主宰自己命运的权利——让所有人知道他们生来平等，他们本应拥有自由。

包括自由相爱的权利。他的余光瞟到那封信，小声在心里补充。这位从生活中爬出来的诗人感恩母亲省吃俭用为他买的书，每个看似弱小的字母在组合起来后有巨大的能量。他从苦难中汲取灵感，情感在他笔下迸发，每个认识他的人都惊讶与一个贫苦出身的诗人不该写出让贵族们赞叹的华丽词句。但弗朗西斯知道这些作品凝结着最质朴的冀望，即使是粗暴的粗使厨娘和不识字的流浪汉也会为之振奋，更别说他认识的那群年轻人——学生、工人、农民、富家子弟。

他们爱他的理想和他笔下的世界，用一腔热忱和希望来构建。弗朗西斯毫不怀疑他们也将付出一切，七年前他们失败了，几个月前他们失败了。在未来某天，他们总会成功。

“——午安，阿尔弗雷德。”他看向门口的男人。阿尔弗雷德关上门，忍不住抢先开口：“波诺弗瓦先生，您看到告示了吗？我的天啊，又加税！本来大家伙手里就没几个子儿，还得献给那群混账！要不是离得太远……英雄准能一拳打掉埃德尔斯坦的门牙！”

“请坐。”弗朗西斯等他说完，指向自己对面的椅子。“阿尔弗雷德，你知道签署命令的并不是埃德尔斯坦伯爵吧？”

“我……英雄当然知道。”阿尔弗雷德噎住了。他一时火气上头，这时反应过来那位宣读命令的大人不该承担所有责任，但总归还是有些愤懑。“讨厌的布拉金斯基！可贵族们不用缴税！真是的……谁知道他在财政里捞了多少钱呢——我是说，您得看看埃德尔斯坦那双鞋，说不定英雄工作两个月都买不起！”

“我知道，弗雷迪。”弗朗西斯摇摇头。“贵族们不应被开脱，这也正是我们的事业存在的理由之一。但你得先冷静些……最近怎么样？马修几天前来问过我，他看起来很担心，还有你的妹妹……”

“我好得很。您没跟他透露太多吧？”阿尔弗雷德警觉起来，直到对面的金发omega摇摇头。“艾米丽估计又跟他吵架了。唉，那个小丫头也想和英雄一样投身于伟大的革命事业，可惜她还没从家里钻出来……”

弗朗西斯陷入了沉默。他把玩着手中的信封，印有暗纹的厚实纸张还残留有熏香，封口的火漆印是贝什米特家的纹章。这封信也得花不少钱。他想。信随即被阿尔弗雷德接过，年轻的omega没有细看，只是对他鼓起腮帮子。“您心不在焉的。发生什么了？跟英雄说一说，都能帮您摆平。”

“不……阿尔弗雷德。”弗朗西斯从他手上拿过信封，将其放在桌面上。他看着火漆印微笑，笑容胜过所有艺术家刀下的雕塑。阿尔弗雷德没有说话，他紧盯着弗朗西斯唇角的弧度，默默数着两人的呼吸声，直到对方打破沉寂：“没出什么事，哥哥我要结婚了。”

“……您说什么？”阿尔弗雷德一时不敢相信自己的耳朵。“您从来没有向我们提起过！天哪，为什么现在才告诉我？我……您……您的未婚夫是谁？”

“路德维希。”弗朗西斯对上年轻omega 的视线。“路德维希·贝什米特。”

“……您开玩笑吧！”阿尔弗雷德猛地一拳拍在桌面上，桌角的文稿纷纷飘落。他好像没有意识到自己做了什么，俯下身子盯着弗朗西斯的紫眼睛，瞳仁里的怒火几乎能把两人焚烧殆尽。“为什么是他？那个该死的……该死的魔鬼！我们的同胞……那么多人受尽折磨，最后死在他手里！您难道不知道吗？或者您已经忘了？！……还是说您是被迫的？天啊……他怎么能这么做……”

“他没有强迫我。”弗朗西斯的胸口涌起一阵酸涩，他揉了揉阿尔弗雷德的发顶，年轻人做了个深呼吸，勉强压制住冲上来的怒气。“可我不明白！他一直想杀了我们。您真的忘了那些死在他手下的兄弟姐妹吗？您之前说过我们要反抗到底……现在呢？这算哪一出？”

“弗雷迪，你的眼光不能只聚在路德维希身上。”弗朗西斯柔声道。“你见到屠夫宰杀牲畜，却要去怪那把刀吗？”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了，他拉过椅子坐下。弗朗西斯说的没错，路德维希只是体制内较为突出的尖刀。可是每当想到年轻军官骑在马上向革命者挥刀的样子，饱满的愤怒和悲伤又逼着他怀疑弗朗西斯——崇尚自由的omega，才华横溢的革命诗人，他们的导师。“抱歉，波诺弗瓦先生……但英雄真的无法理解，您不能和一个……一个贵族子弟结婚。”

“我们经常说自由，要有自己选择伴侣的权利，即使那个人在旁人看来有多不合适。”弗朗西斯握住年轻人的手，将一团鲜活的生命力拢起。“这是我的选择，和他的身份无关。阿尔弗雷德，希望你能信任我，我不会因为和他结婚，就忘记了自己出生和成长的地方，甚至忘记自己是谁——我们还有那么多事没做，不是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德沉默不语，弗朗西斯心知他一时无法接受，这个十九岁的大男孩需要一点时间让感情消失，不要干扰理智的思考。“你还记得杰西卡吗？那个刚满十七岁就参与革命的小姑娘。”他轻声问，不出所料地看见阿尔弗雷德低下头。“她没有死。虽然她落到了路德维希手里，但她现在还好好地活着。”

“路德维希没有杀她？”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，再次对上弗朗西斯的微笑。他有些难受，只好无奈地点点头，随口说了句待会儿还有工作就飞也似的逃出门。

弗朗西斯看着他的背影叹了口气。他再次投入到紧锣密鼓的创作中，写了几个字儿却再也写不下去，路德维希占据了思维的每一个空隙——残暴的、该死的魔鬼。阿尔弗雷德说的确实没错，但他不忍心这样形容路德维希，一个刚满二十岁的青年不该被过早设下卑劣的标签——想到这儿他突然有兴趣拆开婚书，看看他蓝眼睛的公子哥会怎样紧张又拘谨地表露爱意。

阿尔弗雷德感觉脑子里有一堆小孩在吵闹，让他无法集中精力——这个月交了税还能剩多少钱？弗朗西斯到底有没有背叛革命？他烦躁不安，险些把油灯蹭到伊万身上。

“阿尔弗雷德，我想你不会愿意赔我这件外套吧？”伊万掸了掸肩膀上并不存在的灰，阿尔弗雷德扫他一眼，换在平时他早就忙不迭向雇主道歉，这时却一点心思都不愿分出去。伊万停住脚步，他还一时没察觉，走了几步才发现已经把人丢在身后。

伊万叹口气：“琼斯先生，你这样可怎么保护我呢？要是有个杀手从背后捅了我一刀，等你回过神，我的血怕是已经流干了呀。”

“对不起，先生。”阿尔弗雷德灰溜溜地回到伊万身边，等候这位大人想清楚该扣他几枚铜板。“英雄今天有点烦嘛……您大人有大量，别追究那么多好不好？”

“好吧。去给我买瓶酒。”伊万挥挥手。阿尔弗雷德看他没有掏钱的意思，只好自掏腰包到旁边的小酒馆打了瓶酒，一边腹诽一边双手呈上。伊万也没客气，拿起酒瓶就开始灌，似乎看不到旁边年轻人可怜兮兮的眼神。

“咳……伊万，别生气。”阿尔弗雷德忍不住开口了。伊万放下空了三分之一的酒瓶，笑眯眯道：“我可没生气，我只是在想……你这个月交完税还能剩下多少钱。”

“……够吃饭和缴房租，大概。”阿尔弗雷德低头。他真怕自己到时候得去找亚瑟救济，或者是马修，两位兄长虽然会掏钱，但总是少不了唠叨他一顿——特别是他的亲兄弟马修，看着温和谦让，教训起弟弟妹妹可以滔滔不绝讲上三小时，他已经想象出自己在马修面前昏昏欲睡的可怜模样了：“都怪斯捷潘！没事好端端地加什么税！”

“说不定他只是想修一修下水道？”伊万看向脚下的路面。“这路也是最近才翻新过一遍的吧？摄政王殿下也是为了人民着想，你想想，如果城里那段又脏又臭的下水道修好了，指不定少了多少生病的人呢。”

“说是这么说。”阿尔弗雷德没好气地呛回去。“可是所有的赋税都压到了人民头上！而且只有一部分人民……多数omega都无法工作，全家只靠他们的父兄或丈夫支撑。如果他们的依靠没了，除了去红房子那条街找张床躺下，哪儿还能吃口饱饭？”

“你不就吃上饱饭了吗？”伊万灌下一口酒，他不太喜欢平民喝的酒，要不清淡如水，要不呛得难以入口。他带着阿尔弗雷德穿过街道，宵禁的时间还没到，未分化的半大孩子在酒馆旁打架，路过的omega挽着丈夫的手腕匆匆躲避。他们得在卫兵开始赶人之前回到路边的小房子——阿尔弗雷德将其称为据点。

“我？得了吧，英雄好歹出生在富裕人家，还从小被当成alpha养大，怎么着也识得几个字——或者能挥几下拳头。”阿尔弗雷德看了看自己的手心，十八年养尊处优的生活没有在他手上刻出深深的纹路。“可他们呢，他们有什么？除了被从小告知只需要操持家务或者保持美貌——那不就是omega 的本分吗？”他们钻进小屋，桌前的椅背上各搭了一张毯子，是阿尔弗雷德特地带来的，以防伊万一个兴起在他旁边看一晚上的书，第二天早上两人都流着鼻涕回家。当时伊万破天荒地表扬他开窍了，顺便多给了几个铜板作为奖励。

伊万在桌前坐下，一言不发。他曾经的本分是当个最小的乖孩子，不和斯捷潘大哥拌嘴、不和伊利亚二哥打架，也不要总赖在冬妮娅姐姐膝盖上。即使长大了，父王的冠冕也和他完全无关，哥哥们才是被着重培养的对象——不然为什么早早被放到权力中心的是斯捷潘，伊利亚十六岁就去严酷的边关历练，他只有数不清的财富和佣人，参加不完的舞会和想换就换的omega。

权力，他无法否认自己的渴望。父王的身体过早垮掉，斯捷潘执政颇有几分他的影子，伊利亚也为东北边疆带来了十几年的稳定。只是王储迟迟未定下来，这让伊万总觉得自己有那么一份机会，或许他只需要争取一把。

“阿尔弗雷德，把窗户也关上。”他才意识到自己发呆的时间比较长，年轻的omega关上窗户，坐下时堪称战战兢兢，伊万不禁失笑。“放心啦，你这个月的薪水一点也不会少——我倒是有点好奇，什么是把你当成alpha来养？”

“很简单啊，我小时候调皮又聪明，力气也大。你可别不信，那时候没几个同龄人打得过我。他们就想当然地觉得我长大会是个alpha——看，英雄的个头也不低嘛。”阿尔弗雷德松了一口气，顺手在自己头顶比划了两下。“才满十二岁，就有人来说亲了。嘿嘿，想把孩子嫁给英雄的人还不少，说不定你还认识其中的几个贵族！那个时候的我可厉害极啦，连骑士团的人都提前跟我说，性别分化后之后一定得去做个骑士！”

“骑士团不招omega。”

“对……他们不招。”阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴。“我性别分化后，他们才发现犯了个多大的错误。老头子整天想着怎么把我嫁出去……切，英雄可不想整天待在家绣花生孩子，所以就逃出来了。这性别规定也挺该死的，英雄的力气一点都不比那群alpha小——我可没有冒犯您的意思，但有那么多和我一样的omega被迫放弃儿时的理想，真是不应该。所以我们聚在一起……哼哼，为了我们的事业……”

“这就是你们一群omega策划反叛的原因？”伊万眯起眼睛，几个月前的暴乱声势浩大，阿尔弗雷德作为策划者早早被盯上。他只好发善心提前把阿尔弗雷德藏起来，否则这个莽撞的家伙早就不知道在哪位军官手下吃刀子了。

“咳……这。您话不能这么说。”阿尔弗雷德猛地蔫儿下去，他想起了那些牺牲的兄弟姐妹。他们还很年轻，和他一样充满干劲儿，转眼就变成了绞架上的一具具尸体。他甩甩头，想把那幅画面从脑袋里甩出去，可是他的怒火已经被激起。“我们不会放弃的。即使是死在军官们的刀下，也比糊里糊涂地嫁人，在他人安排下过完一辈子的强！”他的声音很大，说到最后却有点心虚——不久之前，他们尊敬的人才说要嫁给他们的敌人，这都算什么！

“小声点。”伊万拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。他重新审视面前的omega，从翘起的发梢到腰间的匕首，直到阿尔弗雷德不好意思地坐下，为了刚才的激动致歉。他轻咳一声，不得不承认自己刚才被稍稍触动了一点：“放轻松，我相信你们。”

“真、真的吗。”阿尔弗雷德挠挠头。他突然不太敢直视伊万，刚才alpha的紫眼睛倒映着烛火，几乎要把他整个吸进去。他脸颊发烫，只好庆幸这点微弱的烛光不足以让伊万看清他的脸色。


	6. 商人

伊万被翻动书页的声音吵醒，他翻了个身，却摸不到原本好好待在另一侧的omega。他警觉起来，睁开眼睛看到门被关上，桌上整理整齐的文件显然被人动过。他重新闭上眼睛，昨晚陪他过夜的omega显然又是斯捷潘派来的眼线，早上撑着疲惫的身体起来只为偷看他卧房里的文件。爱德华？他记不清年轻男人的名字，只记得他的金发在烛光下映成橙色。

可怜的家伙，说不定是哪里的小贵族。伊万想起他的长兄热爱用家人控制手下，只是伊万的卧室里没有任何可用情报，天知道这名男子的父母会不会被斯捷潘扔进湖里。

伊万强迫自己坐到书桌前。兄长的渗透恰巧说明了他的无力。他想，随之意识到自己的情况也没多乐观，至少婚姻方面毫无筹码——斯捷潘曾与来自南方群岛的公主联姻，那位公主在十年后因病去世，但两方的关系依旧紧密。而伊万至今未娶，也没有人给他提供联姻的机会。

至于国内的贵族……伊万揉了揉太阳穴。贝什米特现在看来还算忠心，但只有alpha组成的联盟还不够牢固。海德薇莉和伍卡谢维奇早早结了亲，两个唯利是图的家伙在巩固西部势力时丝毫没把他放在眼里。至于埃德尔斯坦家的老狐狸，伊万从小就对黑发贵族和兄长们谈论歌剧和雕塑的样子嗤之以鼻。柯克兰家一向低调，从未向他或他的长兄过分示好。

他皱眉，中立意味着危险和机遇。柯克兰家在商业方面颇有建树，他也曾听闻亚瑟·柯克兰的黑市网络。只是他还不知道从什么角度拉拢柯克兰。家主斯科特·柯克兰伯爵一直假装听不懂斯捷潘的暗示，云淡风轻得令人作呕。联姻同样不现实，老柯克兰去世前没留下一个omega，斯科特本人多年前也早已婚配。

伊万叹了口气，他有些头痛。这些年在斯捷潘阴影下只能用声色犬马掩饰野心，时刻紧绷的生活让他疲惫不已，唯一的喘气口是每晚听着他的omega保镖不间断地传达叛逆思想，或许在他没有发觉时，城西小巷子里昏黄的烛光已经成了他的慰藉。

亚瑟·柯克兰盯着对面不紧不慢的黑发男人，拿起茶杯又忘了送到嘴边。

他脑子里是兄长的笑容。斯科特·柯克兰对他这几个月的战绩很满意，不论是人口还是药物，他都为柯克兰家带来了大笔黄金。红发alpha照例为他接风，庆功宴上只有两人——长兄威廉不在，诺斯刚被家主教训了一顿，贺瑞斯在南方追踪一笔货款，其他没有姓氏的孩子没资格坐上餐桌。他不喜欢斯科特笑，那让他想起甲板上木板的裂缝。

斯科特带着独属于alpha的傲慢，自威廉分化为beta，父亲的贵族头衔自然而然轮到次子继承后，这份傲慢与日俱增。他对待亚瑟就像对一根漂亮的金条，或者一家能自动变出利息的银行：“你该稳定下来了。”

亚瑟明白稳定的意味，斯科特在用他赚得盆满钵满后想再捞一笔——他当了七年的alpha，是时候做回omega，用子宫为家族换种方式赚钱。相比其他alpha，斯科特在这方面展现出了商人般的大度，至少没在亚瑟16岁时把他嫁给某个亲王或贵族——亚瑟在跟着货船离开港口时只要了几个买抑制剂的金币，再回来时交给斯科特的是珠宝和香料，对方也就默认了他假的alpha性别。亚瑟打心底认为自己该是个alpha，和其他alpha一起喝酒打架、趾高气扬地使唤beta们干这干那、在港口小镇勾搭好人家的omega来一场免费炮——他不记得自己操过几个人，又爱过几个，只记得他们都赏心悦目，有些还心甘情愿上了他的船。亚瑟自然无法把他们带回家，黑市里的拍卖场便成了这些omega的中转站。

亚瑟的生意越做越大，柯克兰一脉相传的好头脑和大海历练出的狠辣让他在地下交易中如鱼得水。他习惯了靠抑制剂度过的那几天，最好那些抑制剂足够让他的生殖腔萎缩到塞不进alpha的阴茎。但他知道自己不可能当一辈子alpha，即使有再多的美貌omega爬上他的床。他的理智告诉他该收手了，做一个美貌的贵族夫人、冷眼旁观王子们的权力斗争、再对新一任国王抛媚眼并成为他的情妇，荣耀和财富将属于他，也属于整个柯克兰——斯科特给他规划的路线不会有错。可这意味着他得转让自己一手建立的商业帝国，来路不明的的黑钱和过去的七年人生。

“听闻柯克兰先生一贯喜喝热茶，可是喝不惯温凉的东方茶？”王耀将亚瑟无意识紧攥茶杯看在眼中。他垂眼笑着开口，将手中的茶杯轻轻放下，刻意的在杯底挨上桌面时发出一声轻响。亚瑟从思绪里回过神，王耀笑意盈盈地换去他手中的冷茶，着手为他倒一杯新的：

“这茶叶用热水烹香气很盛，却越热就越苦涩，那滋味直直地进到心底里去。”他感叹似的哎呀了一声，倾倒壶中的茶水慢悠悠的从壶嘴滑下。“人们考量起一件事或者陷入思议也是大抵相同。热烈苦思令人若有所得，却是越苦思越艰涩。反而放宽心来换种选择，方能不错失本味寻得真道。人们总说同桌而饮是情谊学问。但吃茶与吃酒不同，茶斟七分。柯克兰先生是来与王某人一同饮茶的，先生，继续喝茶吧？”

亚瑟接过王耀递过来的茶杯，低头冲着茶香扑鼻，看的只是瓷质茶杯那部分不受茶水浸润玉白的杯壁。他承认王耀泡茶的手段，也承认对方惊人的洞察力。他上一次航行到遥远的东方国度时遇见了这个男人，直觉告诉他这个东方人一定能卖个好价钱。没想到王耀知道他的真实性别并在上船后偷了他的抑制剂，以此要挟亚瑟为他在王城最繁华的街旁开一家茶楼——东方人的手艺和脑子没的说，亚瑟每月都对着高额分红哭笑不得，只能庆幸王耀在保守秘密方面还算靠谱。

“多谢开导。耀，请问东方的omega在逃出家门时会带多大的铺盖？”

“柯克兰先生可是想要逃走？那这铺盖得遮住所有人的眼睛。”王耀放下茶杯，绣了红边的袖口堪堪从亚瑟手上擦过。“我必须提醒您，世道已经变了。”

“我知道怎么做。”亚瑟盯着王耀的眼睛。“不扰圈子了。斯科特已经为我规划了一条路，他要我做回omega、嫁人、再成为国王的情妇——确实安全，不会再有人半夜三更闯进门要割断我的喉咙。”

“但是？”“但这不是最好的。”亚瑟咽下下一口茶，略凉的液体滚过喉咙。“我的收益减少了。一边伺候丈夫一边和国王调情，哪里还有空管别的？要是怀了个小混账，以后哪天要跟着我的家族离开时，他该怎么办？”

“有道理。”王耀给他斟满茶。“那您打算逃到哪儿去呢？”

逃到哪儿？无处可逃。亚瑟捏紧茶杯，其他的选择只能带来更少的利润——现在就勾引王子，将来当上王后的概率太少，斯科特也没有太大的政治诉求。接着做一个alpha还可以撑几年，但长期服用抑制剂会让omega对抑制剂的需求量越来越大，直到多少小药片都无法盖住发情期的热潮。“斯科特想让我嫁到西北。”他岔开话题。“伍卡谢维奇一向是我们的商业伙伴，他在西北有港口，我们的货物在那里进口，少交一道税。哈。”

“您就是从那儿把我带进来的吧。”王耀接上，亚瑟颔首。“是的。还有另一个选择是埃德尔斯坦，他和南方的城邦关系很好，斯科特觉得那里的市场值得开发——他假惺惺地宽慰我不要在意埃德尔斯坦的年龄。在他眼中十岁能算什么，要是我们祖国的公主看上了他，你猜他会不会在意自己比殿下小二十岁？”

“也就是说……您有别的意中人了？”王耀挑起嘴角，亚瑟沉默几秒，将杯中剩余的茶水一口饮下。“暂时还没有，不过很快了。”

“我本以为您会为alpha的身份惋惜，柯克兰先生。俗话说由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难。这人哪，要是走惯了顺心的康庄大路，哪还能选择走上崎岖的羊肠小道？您当了这么几年意气风发的alpha，真的能习惯在其他人身边当个贤惠的omega？”

“耀，首先我不符合你对于贤妻良母的定义。其次别忘了，我只习惯于利益最大化，所谓的自我意识和尊严不需要往我身上套，就像我不会询问你为什么要跟着我——好了，时间差不多到了，我还约了别人。”他停顿一下，看向窗外。“一个老情人，你要是想了解点什么情报，就耐心等我下次来喝茶，我会让贺瑞斯提前告知您，就是那个长得有点像你们的孩子。”

“柯克兰先生的老情人必定非同凡响。”王耀抿一口茶，放下茶杯时指尖沾了些许水迹。“下次讲给我听罢，若是你愿意。”

“当然。”亚瑟起身向外走去。王耀看着他的背影，掏出手帕揩净手上的水渍。他的动作很慢，一遍遍重复着擦拭的动作。许久，他叠好手帕塞进怀里，对着桌上的茶具摇摇头。

作品是艺术工作者灵魂的碎片，或者他们精神自体繁殖的孩子。亚瑟想起小时候读过的书，那时他还处在崇拜音乐家和文学家的年纪，甚至许愿将来一定要娶个有艺术情调的妻子——现在自认为是这一代最出色的民间艺术家正坐在他面前的廉价书桌后，修长的手指卷起精神所生的畸形儿再放进火盆，亚瑟对着火焰中灰烬化的一盆灵魂碎片嗤之以鼻。弗朗西斯依旧不紧不慢地叠着废稿，身后的书柜上层蒙了一层灰。亚瑟眨眨眼，灰尘在阳光下旋转，诗人的轮廓边缘被晕染得发虚。

“哥哥还以为你会被斯科特绑去嫁人呢，难道是我的感应力失灵了？”

王耀说的没错。亚瑟从出神状态惊醒。他所谓的老情人确实非同凡响，每次都会让他险些一口气喘不上来。“不管怎么样，为了你现在的单身干杯！”弗朗西斯向亚瑟举起酒杯，亚瑟接过酒，差点没忍住将其泼在弗朗西斯脸上：“有话直说，弗朗西斯。这酒挺贵的吧，除了我还有谁能给你买得起？”

“说不定是你那个可爱的表弟攒了两个月薪水呢？噢，不好意思，两个表弟。”弗朗西斯耸肩，亚瑟丢给他一个翻上天的白眼：“少给我来这套，你去做谁的禁脔了吧。”

“有谁的出价能比柯克兰先生高呢？”弗朗西斯放下酒杯，在亚瑟几近爆发的眼神中正色。“不陪你玩了，哥哥刚刚订婚，不祝贺一下吗？”

“很抱歉，但贝什米特家的小儿子能满足你吗？”亚瑟反问。“他不会像撕坏一本诗集那样在卧室里杀了你吗？顺便，你现在还没被那群闹革命的毛头小孩弄死也让我很惊讶。”

“路易有所有我想要的，除此之外他不需要知道那么多。”弗朗西斯微笑，亚瑟的注意力又集中到了他的嘴上。这个过于纯粹的omega似乎无时无刻在对所有人发散性吸引力，他的眼睛并不完美，过于敏锐的眼神让他看起来像个野心家，但那双充满肉欲的嘴唇中和了这份尖锐。亚瑟记起自己三年前出海，南方的小首领因为他一直盯着自己的王后而震怒，而亚瑟只是觉得那位王后嘴上的涂料更适合弗朗西斯——说不定他就是靠着舔了几下嘴唇勾引到小贝什米特，亚瑟恶意地想。要是路德维希知道了他之前的龌龊事——那些危险的诗词、叛党、 以及一大群情人，或许会把弗朗西斯扔进下水道，到时候这张嘴里就得塞满污泥了。

“我最近累得很，所以直接说吧，亲爱的斯科特想让你嫁给谁？”“埃德尔斯坦或伍卡谢维奇，理由不需要我再阐述吧。”

“确实不需要，我还很好奇你为什么还没勾引上他俩——罗德里赫的才情早就传到国外，菲利克斯也挺可爱，可惜他们都入不了你的眼。”弗朗西斯打了个哈欠。“我想你也不愿意给斯捷潘续弦，或者跟着伊利亚在东北边关吹雪花——那倒挺浪漫，不是吗？让哥哥想想……噢，那位小王子估计没心情和你谈情说爱。还剩一个适龄alpha，这就是你来找我的目的吗？”

“你的脑子还没生锈。”亚瑟颔首。弗朗西斯拍了拍他的手背：“基尔伯特·贝什米特确实是个不错的选择，没有人敢动贝什米特家，而且他和斯科蒂给你选的两位贵族都关系亲密。另外一方面……我没记错的话，他应该和你一样大。你近距离和他接触过吗，没有吧？他看起来没有画像上那么高，倒是比画里帅一些——你在外面待了这么多年，普通人怕是也看不上……”

“多谢你的分析。”亚瑟打断弗朗西斯的絮絮叨叨。“但我需要旁人不知道的情报。”

“那倒是有一条。”弗朗西斯压低声音。“贝什米特公爵对omega毫无兴趣，传言他只喜欢alpha。”

“这才是我要的。”亚瑟起身，随手褪下食指上的指环递给弗朗西斯。“东方人用玉雕的，据说价值连城——绝对是夸大但成色不错。你的报酬。”

“你的心意收到了。”弗朗西斯套上戒指，在亚瑟低头看他时吻了一下雕花表面，不出意料地看见亚瑟喉头滚动一下。“你当了这么久的alpha，也不差这一年——但是开弓没有回头箭，小心点儿吧，别早早把自己搞进棺材了。”

“谢谢你的好意，弗朗西斯。”亚瑟眯起双眼。“但命运的舵完全在我掌控中。”


	7. 南方的客人

酒馆外阳光太过耀眼，大发慈悲的太阳在冬天前带来最后一点恩惠。托里斯半拉上窗帘，强光晃了他的眼，却也提醒他该找个时间出去好好晒晒自己，别让脸颊在室内变得苍白。

好心的酒馆老板娘给他分了一个二楼的套房。贝露琪，那是个可爱丰满的女alpha，她的哥哥盘下了这个酒馆，那个男人高大沉默，整年到头都在海上漂泊，独留下贝露琪管着生意。她可不管什么该做什么不该做，既然革命党的小伙姑娘讨了她的欢心，她就听一听革命党的演讲，再顺理成章地成为革命的支持者。要不是她，多数革命者得流落街头——包括阿尔弗雷德，那个讨人喜欢的毛头小子。贝露琪经常以此为借口要阿尔弗雷德帮她干活，后者倒也乐呵呵照做。

托里斯和其他革命党一样喜爱她，她却对托里斯最为信任，经常拉着他家长里短地聊。女人的嘴巴总会漏点重要信息，最近她告诉托里斯，南部的远房兄弟要来王城投奔她。托里斯稍微一问便得知那两个小伙子都不是省油的灯——据说有一个参加过七年前的叛乱。再稍微一聊，她便在下一封寄到南方的信里提到了阿尔弗雷德和他们的秘密组织。出乎托里斯的意料，回信用了弗朗西斯的诗结尾。

托里斯收起桌上的笔记本。今天被派去城门口接人的是尼古拉——如果还有别的选择，托里斯一定不会让尼古拉去。这个大男孩脸上总结着一层霜，托里斯毫不怀疑他会把人安然无恙地带到酒馆，只是怕他的冷漠吓到了南方的客人。

他看向窗外，刚好瞥见了尼古拉的身影，还有他身边的两名男子。他跑下楼，那三人刚刚走进门。贝露琪从吧台后跑出来，在两位客人脸颊上各印了一个吻。“托里斯，快来，这是我跟你说过的兄弟呀！”她对托里斯招手。“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多和罗维诺。这位是托里斯·罗利那提斯，我在信里提过的。”

“您好。”托里斯握住安东尼奥的手，古铜色肌肤的男人手心布满老茧，托里斯立刻认出这是双农民的手。“哈哈，多亏了这位帅气的小伙子去城门口等着，否则咱可就迷路了。”安东尼奥对尼古拉努努嘴，后者撇开视线。托里斯又去和罗维诺握手，身量较低的男人对他摆出一副趾高气扬的神情，托里斯暂时将其归类为初次见面的认生行为。

“贝露琪，拿酒过来，我们先喝上一会儿——几杯酒下肚，大伙儿就都是朋友啦！”安东尼奥将包裹扔在桌上，拉着罗维诺和托里斯坐下。“得啦，你们也别拘束——托里斯兄弟，你是哪里人啊？”

“我是西北人，以前是伍卡谢维奇侯爵的艺术品。”托里斯抿了一口酒。“嗬，你是跑出来的吗？”安东尼奥吃惊地摇摇头。“我老家有个omega就被抢去做艺术品了，她可坚强得很，被打得头破血流也要逃出来——真令人佩服，我敬你一杯！”

“得了吧安东尼奥，看你那副没见识的傻样。”罗维诺嗤笑一声，举杯和托里斯碰了碰。“先生，我了解那群该死的贵族的生活，也对你以前的经历表示同情，但对过去无休止的缅怀于现实而言并无作用。不如给我们讲讲你们的理想，千万别用几句诗随便搪塞过去——真可惜琼斯先生不在，我本来想当面问他的。”

“真抱歉，阿尔弗雷德最近比较忙，晚上就能见到他了。”托里斯的注意力转到了这个小个子身上。他小麦色的脸上没有风吹日晒的痕迹，橄榄绿的眼睛讥诮地眯起——托里斯突然留意到他款式简单却用料讲究的衣服。“我们的理想不适合在大庭广众之下讲出来，不管是七年前还是现在。”

“不错，罗利那提斯先生。不过我猜你没参与过七年前的起义吧？”罗维诺坐直了身子，不算强壮的胸脯轻微起伏。他压低的眉梢透着怒意，嘴角的笑容却没变。“北方的人比较乖，南方可是掀起了大风大浪——你不知道吗？也是，我猜西北的大贵族不会放入一点外部消息，他们宁愿杀光所有知情的奴仆——您听说过王城内的街垒吗？还有广场上一波波涌动的旗帜？南方的情况少说比这厉害三倍！不管男人、女人还是小孩都是勇士。农民们用锄头和柴刀，有点钱的人会去给自己打一把真正的剑。我当年才十五岁，也敢跟着长者们拿起武器冲上街头，砍掉了好几个官兵的脑袋！我们的人民绝对最勇敢，不信您可以去找找当年的档案，我敢打赌死在那儿的军官比其他地方加起来都多！”

“不得不说，罗维诺先生，您让我大吃一惊。”托里斯抿上一口酒。“我想阿尔弗雷德会很开心……”

“你十五岁时能有我的下巴高吗？”一直不说话的尼古拉打断托里斯。他上下扫视了罗维诺一圈，趁着罗维诺还没反应过来继续讥讽。“如果你把吹的牛皮都垫在脚下，说不定还能高上两寸。”

“你个……”“好了好了，这位小哥，话可不能这么说。”安东尼奥急忙摁住弹起来的罗维诺。“罗维，你也冷静些——别生气，唉，咱们第一天认识，可别闹出什么幺蛾子。”“老子没气！”罗维诺狠狠剜了安东尼奥一眼，甩开手不再作声。

托里斯瞥一眼坐在身边的尼古拉，他的手已经握在了腰间的匕首上。“你就是这么对待我们的朋友吗？尼古拉·阿尔洛夫斯基，不要胡闹。”他提高声音，暗中按住尼古拉的手腕，对方停滞一下，放下了匕首。托里斯又转过头，对罗维诺歉意地笑笑。“实在抱歉，罗维诺先生。把刚才的不愉快丢在脑后吧——费尔南德斯先生，我已经把我的过去都说出来了，您为何不分享一下自己的经历呢？”

“哈，看我，只顾着听了。”安东尼奥看他一眼，知趣地接过话头。“我有什么好说的呢——咱祖祖辈辈都是靠着土地长大的。我家乡产橄榄油，整个王国的橄榄油都是我那儿出产的呢！只要一片橄榄叶，我就能尝出这树能产出怎么样的油。唉，可惜我这次过来只带了一小瓶，跟你们说呀，我老家的小伙姑娘从小吃着橄榄油，在阳光下长大！你们白的像瓷，他们却像陶的表层，又有谁能说不好看呢？有机会的话去玩一次吧！我们可以在酒馆里跳舞，看上哪个就和哪个搭讪，咱们的姑娘会用土话唱歌，她们的裙摆那么红，和她们的嘴唇刚好相称。我就想呀，以后要是结婚成家，其他地方都不去，我就想要回到家乡，找个会弹吉他的……”

“啰嗦，给老子讲实在的。”罗维诺白了他一眼，安东尼奥不好意思地挠挠头。“唉……噢，我七年前去参军了，在海上漂了五年才回到故乡——你们说的革命就是我二十二岁那年的事，我可什么都不知道，回来之后才发现一切都变了。嗨，都是些丧气话，等有机会再讲给你们听吧。”

“你以前是海军？”托里斯看向安东尼奥，男人不好意思地挠挠头：“嘿嘿，不怕你们笑话，这么几年下来最后也当了个小士官呢——算了算了，不提了，免得小朋友黑脸。”

“滚你妈的，谁是小朋友？”罗维诺低声抱怨。一旁的贝露琪看出了他的不耐，揉了揉年轻男孩的发顶：“好啦，你们长途跋涉都累了吧？我带你们去套房，两个beta两张床。就算踢了被子，安东也会给你盖严实的。快拿上东西，别嘟囔了！”

托里斯起身，再次与安东尼奥握手。对方有力的手掌握上来时，他突然升起了一份强烈的信任感，从对方看他的眼神中，托里斯知道这个beta男人也有同样的感受。这是个有丰富经历的人，托里斯心想。他经受过的磨难或许只讲了十分之一。对比养尊处优的上层人士，他更愿意与这群人留在一起。

“——你不打算为刚才的事向罗维诺道歉吗？”他看向一旁的尼古拉，对方盯着两个南方人上楼的背影，缓慢地摇摇头。托里斯清楚尼古拉的性子，这时候也忍不住责备：“他们毕竟是客人，就算罗维诺是在自夸，也得留个面子。你还想打架，我估计真打起来你也占不到什么便宜，对着朋友时得把武器放下，阿尔弗雷德为这事和你吵过多少次了？怎么还这么任性？”

“阿尔弗雷德？”尼古拉紧绷的脸上闪过一丝不屑。“他除了每晚跑出去和alpha鬼混还会什么？”

“那是他的工作，别信口开河。”“噢，工作。”尼古拉摇摇头，转换了话题。“他说那位大人让他去参加埃德尔斯坦的宴会，据说是为了庆祝小贝什米特结婚——我还挺想混进去看看阿尔弗雷德的金主是何方神圣。你来吗？噢不，你不会来，免得伍卡谢维奇再把你抓回家。”

“唉，是呀，你们这次自己小心点。”托里斯叹口气，不过又是贵族间的交际。他略微有些不放心尼古拉和阿尔弗雷德两个人，谁知道两个十九岁的孩子能闹出什么！“如果你有什么需要可以找我，混进去时千万别暴露了。”

“不会的。”尼古拉回应。他看着托里斯起身上楼，直到棕发omega的身影消失在楼梯上，他才把手搭在托里斯依靠过的椅背上。“有什么需要……”他反复咀嚼托里斯最后留下的话，半晌终于拿起桌上的杯子，将里面剩余的酒一饮而尽。


	8. 艺术和王子

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦挽着丈夫的手。他自婚礼后已经习惯了上层人士繁复精致的礼服，即使穿着麻布衣衫长大，他特有的天赋能让他在昂贵的绒布和大片蕾丝中立刻选出适合自己的衣物，路德维希也被他打扮了一番，弗朗西斯不愿意让他的英武在礼服中变为死板和僵硬。

这是罗德里赫为他们准备的宴会。路德维希早就谈起过这位远房表兄的艺术造诣，弗朗西斯从见到建筑的第一时间就对丈夫所讲深信不疑。门柱上的雕塑让他想起古代史诗，侍卫和仆从安静又快速的穿过，仿佛只是从这部神话中溜走的过客。埃德尔斯坦伯爵亲自迎接，他与完美的背景融为一体。弗朗西斯丝毫不觉得慌乱，他的自信和从容使罗德里赫给了路德维希赞许的一瞥。

罗德里赫还要忙，指派了他的妹妹接待。维蕾娜·埃德尔斯坦是位优雅温柔的omega，她挽着基尔伯特，对方看起来也对这位远房表妹充满怜爱。“您不知道，维莉也会作诗。”他对弗朗西斯说。“或许您和她可以交流交流，指点下这个小姑娘，我敢保证她会让您满意。”弗朗西斯看向维蕾娜，她羞涩地用紫眼睛盯着弗朗西斯。他对维蕾娜伸出手，贵族女孩握住，脸上的红晕与收到礼物的平民少女无异。多可爱的孩子。弗朗西斯暗中赞叹。

路德维希自觉站到一旁，维蕾娜对表兄微笑，随即挽上弗朗西斯的手臂。基尔伯特还想说什么，菲利克斯突然从他们身后出现，声称要借用基尔伯特一杯酒的时间。好奇心让弗朗西斯追踪他们远去的声音。“表哥说——你就因为一颗红宝石把我卖了？”维蕾娜轻声道，她对弗朗西斯眨眨眼。她暴露出的一点好奇和狡黠让弗朗西斯笑出声。都说omega的天性是八卦，弗朗西斯想。高贵的埃德尔斯坦小姐因此显得平易近人。

“那一定是颗很美的红宝石。”他望着维蕾娜，蓝紫色眸子里的波光简直要把女孩吸进去。她不好意思地轻咳一声，岔开了话题：“伍卡谢维奇侯爵总是出人意料，谁知道他要红宝石做什么。”“或许是要给心上人做成戒指。”弗朗西斯回答。他几乎听不见维蕾娜的脚步声，她是那样轻盈，他已经开始想象她在舞池里旋转时，黑色长发和裙摆一起飞扬，发梢沾上的一点香粉随着带出的风钻进他鼻子里。“我能邀请您跳一支舞吗？”他一向是个想做就做的人。

维蕾娜的笑容立刻绽开，她看着表哥，又深深低下头。“路易，就一首曲子。”弗朗西斯吻了吻丈夫的面颊。

“天，你看见弗朗西斯那副样子了吗？多华丽的衣服和鞋子，和那些腐朽的贵族没什么两样！还有，英雄一见他旁边那个傻子就烦。”

“是贝什米特夫人。”

尼古拉扫了阿尔弗雷德一眼，示意他赶紧闭嘴。侍从们华丽的衣服有些紧绷，他尽力保持镇定，但金发omega蹦跶的样子实在不像贵族家的侍从。他扶了扶头上的棕色假发，阿尔弗雷德扭头看着他，假胡子被吹得一动一动：“好啦！我知道了……唉，弗朗西斯说不定真的要背弃我们了……”

“我劝你注意脚下。”尼古拉摇摇头。他没有见到阿尔弗雷德背后的神秘人，但从他能弄来两身侍从的衣物来看也不是个简单的人物。“他们好像在迎接摄政王，现在没人注意这边，我们快上楼。”

“摄政王都来了？让我看看——喂！”阿尔弗雷德从柱子后探出头，身边的银发beta见状狠狠踩了他一脚。阿尔弗雷德转过头刚想发作，尼古拉眯起眼睛盯着他，阿尔弗雷德没来由地一阵恶寒，他好像捕捉到了尼古拉压低眉眼下的攻击性。

“现在上楼。”尼古拉直径转身离开，阿尔弗雷德挠挠头——实在小题大做！他紧跟在尼古拉身后，发誓如果这小子再发一次疯就把他揍成香肠——他也就是看起来凶点！阿尔弗雷德忿忿不平，决定回去之后一定好好和他谈谈，革命者里可不能有总喜欢吓唬人的小子存在。

二楼与楼下的灯火通明不同，唯一的月光也被墙壁所阻隔，他们仅能勉强看清脚下的路。阿尔弗雷德记得一般大建筑的二楼多半是客房，只是不知道为什么这里黑的出奇——难不成他们走入了伯爵家的密道，一路通向他藏匿不义之财的藏宝屋？他刚开始想入非非，身旁的尼古拉突然停下脚步，凝神几秒后拉着他往后一躲藏在拐角处。阿尔弗雷德听见了逐步逼近的脚步声，些许温暖的光从走廊上传来。

他们浑身绷紧，悄悄探出头，提着蜡烛渐渐走近的是罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦伯爵，这栋宅子的主人。他身后没有随从，腰间也没有长剑，阿尔弗雷德自觉有把握在十五秒内解决这个不算强壮的alpha，但这毕竟是他的地盘，主人受伤后一切都不好收拾。他与尼古拉交换了眼神，却看到罗德里赫推开墙壁上的暗门，带着蜡烛隐进了黑暗中。

好奇心驱使着两个大男孩走近，顺着门缝的间隙往内张望。烛光笼罩的室内还有一个男人，罗德里赫附身亲吻他的右眼，他慵懒地翻身，给了伯爵一个更绵长的吻。“你的姐姐到了。”他们听到罗德里赫的声音，男人从床上坐起，棕色长发搭在宽阔的胸前：“她本来就知道我们的事，晚一点也无所谓。”

阿尔弗雷德感觉到了尼古拉粗重的呼吸，他抬头看同伴，那张年轻的脸依旧冷得像沃尔巴夫山脉上终年不化的冰块。他们再次躲起来，房间里的男人穿戴整齐，跟着罗德里赫走出来。烛光打在他棱角分明的脸上，左眼处的丝绸眼罩映着细腻的烛光。

“伊什特万·海德薇莉。”尼古拉看着贵族们离开，声音轻得像自言自语。“海德薇莉公爵的弟弟……罗维诺后来跟我说，他的左眼就是在南方平叛时被刺瞎。一颗眼球换来了海德薇莉家的盛名，以及他的姓氏——你知道吗？他原本是艺术品的孩子，这只眼睛让老公爵夫人认他为亲生孩子。”

“原来如此。”阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口气。海德薇莉家的英勇事迹早已在大街小巷流传，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉被冠以女武神的称号，他自小喜爱军事，倒也读了不少将军们的故事。伊什特万出身低贱，却名正言顺站在伊丽莎白身后，这其中不知凝结了多少革命者们的鲜血。他们为了自由走上街，尸体堆成了艺术品之子走上台面的台阶。阿尔弗雷德只觉得一股热血涌上脑子，这该死的贵族，该死的制度！

“真让人恶心。”他听见尼古拉轻声道。

弗朗西斯看向罗德里赫，黑发alpha的侧脸在忽明忽暗的灯光下显得柔和温暖。花园里只有他们三个，伊什特万出现后又匆匆离去。他挽着路德维希，罗德里赫轻声讲话，语调平和用词高雅，思绪却渐渐飘到了头顶上。那是一片繁星，居高临下地看着他们，像是古老的多神教中已逝的神明。弗朗西斯不相信多神教，但他始终认为自己在这一双双眼睛下是透明的，即使星星的光芒不足以让天地通明。

“夫人？”罗德里赫把他唤回人间。秋日的夜晚晴朗又凉爽，几乎到了让人寒冷的地步。“今年真是格外冷。”他对罗德里赫歉意地笑笑。路德维希与表兄对视一眼，将妻子搂紧了些：“我想我们可以先回去，以后还有机会来散步。”

“也好，我想其他人应该都到了。”罗德里赫颔首。

他们从台阶上穿过，顺着侧门进入建筑内部。弗朗西斯暗中思考这是否是贵族们的秘密沙龙，罗德里赫带着他们进入宴会厅旁的客房，两位海德薇莉已经入座，雅金卡和维蕾娜咬着耳朵，又时不时挨在伊丽莎白身上。他们起身行礼，弗朗西斯跟着路德维希一一回礼。他获得了一个包着厚厚天鹅绒垫子的座椅，设在路德维希旁边。罗德里赫坐在伊什特万身旁，后者微笑着给他斟上酒。弗朗西斯拿了一块点心，贵族们窃窃私语的声音像砸碎的瓷器。

“……基尔伯特，看在我的面子上——和他见一面对你没坏处！”

“确实没坏处——你把好处都私吞了，一点没给本大爷剩下！”

门再次被推开，基尔伯特与菲利克斯吵吵嚷嚷地钻进来。一个涨红了脸，一个皱着眉头，像两只刚争过食的火鸡。弗朗西斯忍住笑意，一旁的雅金卡却噗嗤一声笑了：“说好的五分钟，这都多久了，你们还没吵完吗？”

“谁和这家伙吵了！”菲利克斯回呛一句，准确无误地接了伊丽莎白一记眼刀。他只好咽下话，坐在妹妹旁边递上水果。基尔伯特挨着他坐下，对罗德里赫摆摆手。“小吵小闹，亲爱的表哥，您可别计较。”

罗德里赫起身：“我能理解，基尔伯特。诸位，请允许我再絮叨一番。这位贝什米特夫人——”他看向弗朗西斯，带着真诚的微笑。“在艺术上的造诣极高，我怕是难以望其项背。您的诗歌拥有我见过最精巧的结构与最协调的韵脚，只有被天国的圣光沐浴过的手指才有资格写出这样的文字。向您致敬！”他举起酒杯：“敬艺术！”

“敬艺术！”弗朗西斯跟着其他贵族举杯。他的大脑快被香粉味完全占领，险些忘记自己已经改姓贝什米特。“您的夸奖使我羞愧。能与您，埃德尔斯坦伯爵，我少年时倾慕的艺术家谈天已经是莫大的荣幸。谢谢我的路易给了这个机会。”他看向丈夫，路德维希略带羞赧地避开他的眼神。弗朗西斯再次将视线投到罗德里赫身上，黑发alpha的微笑毫无波澜：“都说您来自东部的自由市，我的封地也在东部，只可惜我年轻时没能和您见上一面——您注定不属于喧闹的市井与污泥覆盖的街道，我不清楚您如何像神话里一样自我完善，只知道您本就属于更高的殿堂。”

弗朗西斯感觉被拉紧了领巾，室内馥郁的气味突然变得难以忍受，抑或是太多话堵在喉咙眼，他几乎咳喘起来。这股奇特的力量逼着他起身：“我敬爱的阁下，这真是令人惶恐。我那一点点微不足道的雕虫小技，在您眼中却是妙笔生花！是的，那些文字游戏，它们很美，就像这墙上的画一样生动，像这栋宅子一般壮阔。但请允许我斗胆——它们的内核是住在其中的人，没有了显赫的主人，这一切都是空谈。所以如果诸位愿意稍微、稍微往内探一下，触碰到核心，您会发现那比外面所有精巧的装饰更引人入胜。”

“请不要误会，我的意思不是强行让人啃透那点可怜的思想——这也不能与技巧分离。这个国家内还有很多比我们更厉害的能工巧匠，只是他们精美的艺术品没有灵魂。只要能理解技法的手段，这背后的思想是属于所有人的。不仅是受过良好教育的学者，也不需要彰显身份的纹章。大汗淋漓的马车夫、满身血污的军人，带着泥土气息的农夫也能让人感动，这是人间，我深深扎根的土壤！我来自于此，所有人都一样，就连金碧辉煌的宫殿也建在土壤之上！”

“诸位，荣誉属于人间，尊重属于人间，自由也是。今日能有幸与尊贵的大人们一起探讨文字，是我幼年从未想、也不敢想到的，但我知道爱与美不只在一小部分人里传播。文字的大门会对所有人敞开，从他们出生的地方开始，直到他们回到死亡的怀抱。”

弗朗西斯重新坐下，他面颊发红，喘息粗重，眼睛依旧明亮。路德维希轻抚他的后背，想给他顺气。但他没有感觉到痛苦，只有激荡的心跳在安静的室内回响，直到罗德里赫轻拍手掌，所有人都跟着他鼓起掌来。他对弗朗西斯颔首：“真是激动人心的演讲，是的，艺术应该被传播出去。我预言您将会成为传奇——或者已是传奇。”

“夫人，您的作品我都看过。”雅金卡从座位上探出身子。她将两只小手交叉放在胸前，对弗朗西斯露出一个甜蜜的笑脸。“太浪漫了，真没想到能与您离得这么近！我买了好几本诗集，但最喜欢的还是您前几年的一篇短篇小说，那个alpha卖花女和富家小姐的故事，我当时才十二岁，连续哭了好几个晚上呢——您什么时候再写一篇呀？”

“承蒙厚爱，我正在写一篇长篇小说，海德薇莉夫人。”弗朗西斯接过维蕾娜递来的点心。“如果您等不及，我可以单独为您写点小玩意。”

雅金卡笑着歪在丈夫身上，伊丽莎白搂住她，忙不迭吩咐伊什特万拿个垫子，又扭头看了眼弗朗西斯。“您是真的很擅长写爱情故事。”她向基尔伯特抬了抬下巴。“我请您给贝什米特公爵单独写一篇，让他对爱情产生哪怕一点儿兴趣也好。”

“伊莎，本大爷用不着。给菲利来一篇，他更需要爱情。”基尔伯特拍了拍菲利克斯的肩膀，金发alpha丢给他一个大白眼：“省省吧，我订婚了。”

“订婚了！你从没告诉过我！”雅金卡瞪大眼睛。“是哪家的omega，我怎么不知道……还是说你要和外国人结婚？他长得有多好看？是北边那个牧马王的孩子吗？天啊，这太突兀了……我该不该从你的婚礼上溜走呢……”

“亲爱的妹妹，还请您高抬贵手。她是个温柔可爱的女人，就住在王城里……唉，之后再说吧，你会喜欢她的。”菲利克斯夸张地叹了口气，基尔伯特摇摇头，脸上全是惊异：“你也没告诉我，是哪位大人的女儿?下次让本大爷也认识下。”

弗朗西斯靠在路德维希身上，静静地看着年轻人们嬉闹，罗德里赫打断了他的沉思：“贝什米特夫人，非常抱歉打扰您，但我们有个小小的请求。我的妹妹，维蕾娜，她想跟着你学习作诗，如果您不介意……”弗朗西斯看向维蕾娜，她把脸埋在扇子后，只露出一双紫罗兰色的眼睛。他牵起女孩的手：“当然不，您的妹妹和您一样优雅，我很愿意和她一起探讨。”

维蕾娜放下扇子，弗朗西斯能看出她在努力克制。“谢谢您！我一定非常用心……啊，您喜欢吃这种点心吗？我可以给您带。这真是太棒了，贝什米特夫人，我……我是如此敬爱您！”

“我把那瓶肉桂给你，以后你可以亲手做给夫人。”罗德里赫爱怜地摸了摸妹妹的发顶。“维莉，永远不要忘记夫人的恩惠。天主在上，我们应该每时每刻心存感激。”

当月亮向西方歪斜时，城中已经悄无声息，列兵的脚步渐渐远去，留下被踏碎在街道上的月光。没有烛光，安分守己的人民在梦中衣食无忧，罪犯用布帘和模板遮挡住窗户，保持窗外的平和。尼古拉回过头，他很清楚窗帘后的勾当。身后那栋宅子依旧灯火通明，阿尔弗雷德在他身旁啃着顺出来的点心。“阿尔弗雷德，”他小声道。“你自己去见那位大人吧，我在这里等着。”

“怎么了，我们来的时候你就没见到他。”阿尔弗雷德擦了擦嘴边的碎屑。“英雄都说了他对我们的思想很感兴趣——想想看，如果他愿意投资呢！”

“别废话，我不想去。”尼古拉往旁边一闪，躲进平房间的空隙里。阿尔弗雷德也懒得和他计较，自己向前走了几步。尼古拉悄悄探出头，从背后盯着他的身影。

一个高大的影子从平房中走出，尼古拉屏住呼吸，看着阿尔弗雷德对他行礼。从身形和穿着，尼古拉能确定这是个养尊处优的男性alpha，他眯起双眼，借着一点点月光分辨alpha的长相。月光下他极淡的金发被映成银色，挺直的鼻子和略微翘起的嘴唇，还有略显圆润的脸颊——

尼古拉的瞳孔猛地缩紧，他永远忘不了这幅长相——这张脸与他的那几分相似让他恶心，也摧毁了所有他珍视的人。巨大的恨意从记忆中浮现，几乎让尼古拉喘不过气。他瞪大眼睛，想确认自己是否看错了，alpha唇角的笑意打破了他的疑虑。

“——我想您在宴会上吃的很开心，琼斯先生。”伊万扫了眼阿尔弗雷德的嘴角，金发omega再次不好意思地再擦了擦嘴。“可以告诉我您看到什么了吗？”

“是，先生！”阿尔弗雷德一个立正。“该出现的人都出现了，包括摄政王殿下——但我没看到他，而且他很快离开了。贝什米特和伍卡谢维奇发生了争吵，埃德尔斯坦伯爵与小贝什米特和他夫人与罗德里赫相谈甚欢，海德薇莉家的小儿子和埃德尔斯坦公爵确实有私情。”

“他还真是把自己当成海德薇莉的一份子了。”伊万不屑地摇摇头。“谢谢，琼斯先生，你没有提供哪怕一点对我有实质作用的信息。算了，你说过要带你的同伴来和我见面，他在哪儿？”

“他比较害羞，不敢和您见面。”阿尔弗雷德讪笑。“你知道的……我们都在尽量隐藏身份。以后会有机会的，先生。时间不早了，英雄该回去了。”

“这样吗？不介意我与你同行吧，阿尔弗雷德。”伊万摇头。“城西离这儿还是有点远，现在已经很黑了，我也要去那边找人，您想要让自己的雇主单独行动吗？”

“当然不会！”阿尔弗雷德拍拍胸脯。他转身走了几步，看见平房的空隙里没有人影。尼古拉总是擅自行动，他气呼呼地想，回去一定得骂他一顿。伊万走到他身旁：“您在看什么？”

“不，没什么。”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手。伊万也不再言语，只是跟着他往西边走。城西的士兵总是偷懒，随便转两圈便回去酣睡，这时候街上只有乌鸦出没。阿尔弗雷德在静默中感到尴尬，他偷偷用余光打量伊万，刚好发现伊万也在打量他。这点巧合让他笑出声，伊万随即瞥了眼另一侧，给他留了个银白的后脑勺。“琼斯先生，您太幼稚了吧。”他的声音闷闷的。

“抱歉抱歉，我不是要冒犯您……呃……”阿尔弗雷德意识到自己又说错话了。伊万看向前方，嗓音软得像阿尔弗雷德刚刚顺走的蛋糕：“不和您说笑了。琼斯先生，我欣赏您的勇气和才华，只是这点小孩子气让人无奈。如果您不介意……我是说，我们可以不止局限于雇主和保镖。您愿意成为我的朋友吗？”似乎怕阿尔弗雷德不答应，他又立刻接上：“我们可以合作，我会资助革命者，您也能帮上我的忙。当然、如果您不答应……嗯，我也理解。”

阿尔弗雷德瞪大眼睛。他停下脚步，重新上上下下打量了伊万一番，这位大人突然没了以前的气魄，把下巴埋在围巾里等着答复。他几乎是迫不及待地答应：“当然！英雄非常愿意！谢谢您的信任！”  
“我期待着再次与你见面，也请不要再对我用尊称了。”伊万伸出手，阿尔弗雷德紧紧握住，直觉告诉他，眼前这个alpha值得信任，他也在伊万脸上见到了同样的神情。他们凝视了一会儿，直到阿尔弗雷德松开手：“咳，我得回去了，就在小巷子里，你可能得自己走，真抱歉。”

“没事的，阿尔弗。”伊万低下头，对着地面微笑。阿尔弗雷德转身跑进岔路口，酒馆门虚掩着，他三步并作两步冲进去，恨不得立刻昭告所有的革命军，他们有了一个新的、来路不明但是慷慨大方的支持者！

“你回来了，阿尔弗。”托里斯在大厅里等着他，依旧给他留了一杯啤酒。阿尔弗雷德抓起酒杯一饮而尽 “多谢，托里斯，今天真是太有意思了。” “我们的集会也很成功。”托里斯微笑。“更多的革命者来到了这里，我们向他们介绍了罗维诺和费尔南德斯先生，他们那么热情，一下就成了好兄弟。”

“嘿嘿，那是当然！”阿尔弗雷德伸了个懒腰。“我们也见到了不少人，只可惜尼古拉那小子啊，就是没敢出来见伊万——”他的声音在扭过头时戛然而止，尼古拉坐在阴影处一言不发。“嗨，我说你们这种人就是太安静了，连在不在都不知道。你怎么就先走了呢？我还想把你介绍给伊万……”

尼古拉没有说话，只是死死盯着阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德没来由地打了个哆嗦，那双紫眼睛里蕴含的寒意太过浓稠，几乎要把他整个儿淹没。“……你想毁了所有人吗，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”他的语速很慢，阿尔弗雷德把每个字都听得清清楚楚。他立刻皱起眉头：“你在说什么，尼古拉，我怎么会……”

“不要狡辩。”尼古拉猛地站起。“你的大脑里全是发酸的海绵蛋糕，或者是长了蛆的奶酪，除此之外没有第三种解释你为什么要和那个alpha搅在一起……等等，我懂了，你这个肮脏的苍蝇……你会把我们全部拖下悬崖！”

“你在说什么！”阿尔弗雷德提高声音。“我和伊万……”

“你知道他是谁吗，阿尔弗雷德，真是难以置信。”年轻的beta挑高眉毛。“我不想再和你这个娼妓呼吸同一个房间的空气，更何况你还笨成这样！”

“他是谁？”阿尔弗雷德感觉心脏被揪了起来。

“蠢货。”尼古拉冷笑。“他是王子！”


	9. 他的目标

“……你说什么？”阿尔弗雷德感觉脊柱里塞满冰块。他瞳孔收缩，尼古拉鄙夷的神色在视野中无限放大。

“他是王子！小弗拉基米诺维奇，他姓布拉金斯基，住在烂透了的王宫里。”尼古拉上前一步，几乎要踩着阿尔弗雷德的鞋尖。阿尔弗雷德像是被困在了冰河中，嘴唇颤动着，却发不出一点声音。“可怜的家伙，他没给钱吗，还是把你的肚子搞大了？哈……蠢猪，想勒索贵族可以用孩子，但这招对王室没用。不过你倒是有个好筹码可以上位——把我们都供出去吧！让他杀了我们，然后捧你做该死的艺术品！”

“够了。”尼古拉的讥讽被打断，他扭过头，托里斯严厉地盯着他：“尼古拉·阿尔洛夫斯基，注意你的言行。”棕发omega上前几步把两人分开，尼古拉不再看阿尔弗雷德一眼，转身上了楼梯。“弗雷迪，他说的那些……你别往心里去。”托里斯让阿尔弗雷德重新坐在椅子上，依旧是那副柔顺的样子：“他就是这副模样，我待会儿去说他。”

阿尔弗雷德从呆愣的状态反应过来，他摇摇头，对上托里斯的眼睛：“不……让他不要说出去。托里斯，我从未想过伊万会是……天，我根本不知道王室长什么样！相信我，我会处理好，就算他是王子……我也不会让兄弟们都因为我栽了。”

“不会有人知道。”托里斯看起来还算平静。“我相信你，阿尔弗雷德。伊万他……不管怎么说，至少现在，我感觉他不是敌人。”

“但愿吧。”阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，托里斯拍拍他的肩膀，起身想上楼，走了几步又停下来：“对了阿尔弗，今天有位beta先生来找过你，我想可能是你的兄弟。”

“哪位？”

“他说他叫威廉姆斯。”

尼古拉没想着回房间，他知道自己大抵是睡不着的，躺在床上浪费时间还不如去吹吹风——生命诚可贵，他的人生信条。二楼阳台背对着街道，月光打在他脚尖前的地上。有人比他先来，古铜色皮肤的beta靠在墙边，手里拿着烟斗。“我从老家带来的，改天分你点儿？”

尼古拉向他投来一瞥，安东尼奥并不把这看作冷淡。他扬扬烟斗，招呼尼古拉离得近些。“吵架啦？你们喊得可真大声，小心把人招来——有些话可不能大声喊，最好悄悄在耳边说。”

尼古拉眼角的肌肉猛地一震，他抬头，刚好对上棕发男子的笑眼。“王子就王子吧……不是我说，你瞧瞧今天那些人……太少了，我们的资源太少了。”安东尼奥摇摇头。“照这么下去，我们能不能撑三个月都是问题……哈哈，想开点，如果那位王子真的有啥想法，你们早就给连锅端了。”

尼古拉低头不语，安东尼奥往后退几步，和他一起隐在没有光的角落里。“阿尔洛夫斯基先生，你是个聪明人呀。”他叹气。“我不知道你之前经历了什么，但有些该放下的就得放下。嗨，咱也没面子说这个，有谁能真放下呢。都是兄弟了，有些事儿就告诉你吧。”

“我有个小两岁的妹妹，伊莎贝拉。在全镇的beta里，她绝对是最漂亮又能干的，能一手拎起一个大水桶，也能在酒馆踏着节拍甩裙子——她顶喜欢跳舞。罗维迷她迷得要命，早早就跟我说要娶她回去。”安东尼奥看向一旁，尼古拉看着他的侧脸，那上面的爱怜与悲伤他再熟悉不过，只有遭受了痛苦的兄长才能露出这种神情。“可是日子越来越过不下去，我就加入了海军。”安东尼奥闭上眼睛。“薪水直接汇到家里了，她却拿起锄头和斧子出了门。我的贝拉冲在人群最前面——就是七年前！唉……我真不知道是该为她骄傲还是心痛。”

“海德薇莉的人可凶啦，见人就砍。她腿上受了伤，又没法好好治疗，最后瘸了。那时罗维才十五岁，我又怎么能怪他不会照顾人！我留下的钱被抢完了，她只好赶紧嫁出去换口饱饭——就为这，罗维怨上我了。他们都在为了为了爱人和家人战斗。而那时候我在干啥？我在海上为该死的国王打仗！”

安东尼奥紧皱着眉头，拳头捏得发抖。他看着尼古拉，像师傅看着年轻的学徒，又像兄长面对懵懂的兄弟：“那群天杀的家伙害得我的贝拉再没法跳舞……我发誓一辈子都不放过那些杂种！贝拉要我和罗维来王城，这里还有革命军。上帝啊，只要你们还在……只要还剩一个革命者没咽气，我们就一定会留在这儿。敌人太可怕啦！阿尔洛夫斯基先生，我们的敌人太强啦……即使是王子，只要能帮上忙……嗨，你懂我说的。”

尼古拉张了张嘴，责骂到了嘴边却也说不出口：“……费尔南德斯先生，我更希望他现在就死在街上。”

“我也想呀，说句难听的，最好整个王室埋一块儿。”安东尼奥拍拍他的肩膀。“但有些事不是想想就能成的。我得去睡了，明早还要早些起来——啊，托里斯。”他小声叫着，尼古拉回过头，棕发omega站在楼梯口：“晚安，安东尼奥，我陪他说会儿话。”

安东尼奥走下楼梯，与托里斯擦肩而过。托里斯在他身边盘腿坐下：“你该再歇会儿的。”他靠在墙上，尼古拉的视线钉在遮住衣领又被拨开的卷发上，棕发下的颈子久未见阳光，在月光下透出股冷白。他咽了口唾沫，跟着坐在托里斯身旁，隔开三个拳头的距离。

“我刚才是大声了些，可你这舌头也得改改。”棕发男人自顾自地讲着。不，尼古拉在心里摇头。他一点都没对托里斯生气，连上楼梯的时候还在想着原来这个温吞的家伙也会大声说话，并把这举动归类为虚张声势安抚琼斯。非要对比，还是现在的情况让他更不自在。托里斯絮絮叨叨讲着什么，尼古拉没耐心听，也一个字儿都没听进去。那些话嗡嗡地钻进耳朵里，把他的大脑搅成一锅沸腾的热汤。“别说了。”他打断托里斯，又小小地后悔起来。托里斯笑了：“那不说了，就看风景吧。”

尼古拉看向天上，星星稀稀拉拉滚在空中，像独眼巨人藏在黑暗的洞穴里眨巴眼。月亮不知跑到哪块云朵后开小差，一个背影都没留下。乌鸦偶尔飞过这块无聊的背景，带着冷风的哈欠声。他悄悄瞥了托里斯一眼，发现omega和他刚才一样呆滞地盯着天空。他的嘴也像被冻住了，久久没出声。尼古拉赶紧收回眼神，他面上觉得热，展开手心却是凉丝丝汗津津的。他多想就一直沉默下去，却还是不舍地开了口：“贵族们都会歌咏星星。”

“是吗？”托里斯看向他。“我倒是不觉得……我之前跟的家伙不太喜欢诗歌，偶尔胡诌两句就沾沾自喜……”

尼古拉抿紧嘴唇。该死！他恨恨地想。只要一讲起伍卡谢维奇，托里斯就会扯上一大堆。饶是他平常觉得托里斯说话不令人厌烦，这时也会怒气满腔，恨不得在几十里地外投出飞刀割断那个alpha的喉管——他自己是意识不到这份嫉恨的，只是烦躁得坐不住，站起来就要离开。

“怎么了？”托里斯在身后问。尼古拉头也不回地跑下楼梯，在心里一股脑把愤懑的责任扔给他。

伊万很少在白天让阿尔弗雷德陪同，omega不好抛头露面，尤其是当他们中的某些人还因为反叛被通缉。夜里相对安全些，巡逻的士兵也爱偷懒。只是这次他执意将阿尔弗雷德在正午带出来，为了借着阳光仔细看看他。

他在妹妹出嫁时见过老琼斯，那位精明的商人站在年轻的柯克兰家主身旁，仗着点关系刻意挺直腰板。伊万没记住他的长相，但他狡黠的蓝眼睛让伊万不愿多看第二眼，更何况他忙着和斯捷潘套近乎。阿尔弗雷德那次没去，伊万也疏忽地在碰见他时没把他的姓氏和柯克兰的附庸家族联系起来。现在他倒是看清楚阿尔弗雷德了，和他父亲一眼的蓝眼睛，只不过还没沾上令人厌恶的殷勤。

伊万为自己的大意懊悔，这几天他派人彻查了阿尔弗雷德的一切底细，才发现这群叛军的抑制剂来源是王城内最大的黑市——也就是亚瑟·柯克兰的势力范围。柯克兰家最特立独行的alpha似乎对阿尔弗雷德这个表弟很是重视，甚至超过了自己的亲兄弟。这个外国来的，唯一有可能对抗斯捷潘与国内其他势力的庞大家族居然没有omega，伊万只好把注意力放在阿尔弗雷德身上。

他的保镖今天很沉默，似乎是怕被人认出来，还遮遮掩掩地走在道路内侧。伊万失笑，明明伍卡谢维奇对城西的各种地下组织心慈手软，给点分红也许还能得到庇护——可惜他的阿尔弗没那么多钱孝敬贵族老爷：“阿尔弗，一会儿我们就去用餐。嗯，如果在吃饱后你还是这幅被揍了一顿的可怜模样，今天的食物就记在你账上。”

“别……别，我错了。”阿尔弗雷德猛地抬头，强迫自己打起精神，甚至连原本耷拉着的一撮短发都勉强挺起来。他被尼古拉昨天的话搅得一夜没睡，现在站在伊万身边连大气都不敢出——要知道这是他第一个愿意与之好好谈天的alpha。嗨，算了，长痛不如短痛，他暗暗咬着牙，开口时声音小得像蚊子。

“殿下……”

“诶，怎么了？”伊万偏过头，阿尔弗雷德险些背过气去：他居然没否认！

“英……我、我听说您是王子……”他深深埋下头，等着伊万像想象中一样作出掩饰。身边的alpha只是不解地看着他，像是在看一道难题：“是呀，你不知道吗？”

不知道！阿尔弗雷德呆愣地盯着对方，伊万爽快承认反而让他无地自容。alpha与他对视几秒，从上衣内侧拿出一块带着吊坠的金牌，上面刻着代表王室成员的双头鹰花样。“是我忘记告诉你了吗？”他叹口气，把金牌放到阿尔弗雷德手里。“伊万·弗拉基米诺维奇·布拉金斯基——请你记好。”

“……是，殿下。”阿尔弗雷德找回自己的声音，那块金牌好像有千斤重，他赶紧还给伊万，低着头继续不发一言。伊万看着他这副模样，好气又好笑：“我说过可以叫我伊万，阿尔弗雷德。”

“这……这不好吧。伊万。”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，他只想带着兄弟们逃得远远的，最好不要再见到这个家伙。伊万也能猜到他在想什么，带着人转进了路边一家饭馆，招呼老板上两份最好的食物：“你怕我是假装做朋友，实际想把你们这群革命家一网打尽吗？”

金发omega没有说话，伊万摇摇头：“不，亲爱的琼斯先生。如果我想，你早就被贝什米特公爵挂在城楼上喂乌鸦了——当然，如果几个月前我不救你，你也活不了。唉，你们这群人真是奇怪，愿意相信一群从家里逃出来的omega，却不愿相信一个名正言顺的王子。”

“伊万，你想要什么？”阿尔弗雷德抬起头。他想了很多，伊万的花言巧语几乎没进到脑子里，当务之急还是搞清楚这个alpha的用意。“谢谢你对我的支持，但我不清楚……我们没有什么是你要的。”

“不，你们有。”伊万凑近一些。“你们在斯捷潘殿下——我的哥哥的统治下过得如何？去年他签的婚姻法也小小地引起震动了吧？如果艺术品没伺候好自己的alpha，他可能会被扔给某个仆人后……你都知道，你们游行，但有哪怕一点用吗？”

“没有。”阿尔弗雷德咬紧牙关，他那时夹在游行队伍里，被父亲抓回家后狠狠挨了一顿。“你们确实不行，你们不能修改法律——噢，这个月的税缴了吗？”阿尔弗雷德一口啤酒险些喷在伊万身上，alpha没在意他的失态，依旧看着窗外自顾自讲着。“埃德尔斯坦伯爵对我哥哥提出加税时，你们能做什么？也许你们能揍税收官，却不能防止摄政王派下更多卫兵保护他。”

“但我可以改变这一切。我可以立法，让更多omega得到保障和重视——就像你一样。”他看向阿尔弗雷德。对方轻咳一声，完全显然是动了心。“而我要的也很简单：我需要民间的支持，而你们正好可以做到。团结人民，给他们指一条明路——这不就是你们在做的吗？”

阿尔弗雷德点点头。他还是不能相信伊万：“所以你要我们帮你在民间集合一股力量？”

“我不想玩弄民意。”伊万微笑着摇头。“我不是要你们的个人崇拜……但我需要能让我和斯捷潘抗衡的力量。阿尔弗，我的兄长该把占据的东西还给我了，而我只有取回属于我的东西，才能为了你们做点什么。”

“你是说……”阿尔弗雷德瞪大眼睛，伊万起身，俯在他耳边。

“王位是我的。”


	10. 森林

就像有人在耳边开了一枪，阿尔弗雷德的瞳孔猛地收缩。他转过头看着伊万，对方也看着他，唇角依旧是那副温和的笑容，却让他心中一震。他嗅到了危险的气息，像冬天的树枝被大雪盖住，只留下一点可窥视的边角，又让人忍不住遐想若是去掉那层遮蔽物，底下的叶芽又会是什么模样。

他的心跳的很快，也许是因为兴奋。阿尔弗雷德打小不惧怕挑战，越危险的地方，他越要去一探究竟。伊万的眼睛像一块紫色的磁石，未藏好的疯狂几乎要把他吸进去。直到alpha坐回原处，阿尔弗雷德才感觉脸上一阵发烫——他们刚才离得太近，他的鼻尖几乎能蹭到伊万的耳侧。

“有些事不能大声说，阿尔弗。”伊万抿了口啤酒，看着阿尔弗雷德埋下头狼吞虎咽完盘子里最后一块面包。“你可以再考虑一下吗？”

阿尔弗雷德重新审视对面的男人，伊万动作优雅但掩不住野心，对权力的渴望只会随着时间增长愈发膨胀。他所展示的个人魅力不能带来信任，无意间暴露的欲望却是建立良好合作的基石。阿尔弗雷德点点头，伊万微笑：“那我们的合作和友谊可以继续了——顺便，这段时间也请做好你保镖的本职工作。”

“英雄不会让你失望的。”阿尔弗雷德起身，向伊万伸出手。

亚瑟·柯克兰从窗外往下看，一个年轻的身影正跑过街头。阿尔弗雷德不知道为何兴奋，亚瑟摇头，示意王耀给基尔伯特再斟一杯茶。“您认识他吗，贝什米特公爵，那是我的表弟。”

“阿尔弗雷德的名气很大。”基尔伯特对王耀颔首示意，东方人把点心摆好后转身退下，银发alpha调整一下坐姿，拿起茶杯浅饮一口。“您也是，柯克兰先生，可惜我们之前还未曾见过面。”

“您对我应该很熟悉，伍卡谢维奇侯爵已经和您引荐过了。”亚瑟拿起一枚点心，米白的表面上画了一枚红点。基尔伯特咧嘴：“是呀，真没想到他能被一颗红宝石收买。”

“您清楚不只有一颗红宝石。而且，”亚瑟抬头，正对上基尔伯特的双眼，他放轻了声音。“那是颗很美的红宝石。”

基尔伯特盯着亚瑟，那双绿色的眼睛让他想起了裹着雾气的森林，深绿与嫩绿，透明与浑浊间微妙的平衡点——他见过太多有绿色双眸的人，这双眼睛让他找不到适宜的词汇形容，只是模模糊糊记得几时也凝视过这么一双绿眼睛。他的胸口一紧，摆摆手往后靠在椅背上：“算了，本大爷不是那么小气的人——您为什么要和我见面？”

“我希望与直接掌握权势的人来往，贝什米特公爵，特别是北方。”亚瑟用指节叩着桌面，一下一下，和基尔伯特的心跳声同步。“那里的市场很大，只是我们不可能在一无所知、无所依靠的情况下行事，所以我之前选择了另外两位大人，但您也知道，与两个人同时来往的成本太高，我们更愿意集中些。”

“防止被多剥一道。”基尔伯特看着茶杯，他不太习惯东方茶。“确实，还没人开发过我的封地。不过愿望是相互的，柯克兰先生，我对你们的交易不感兴趣，您也大可不必送可爱的omega给我或路易，地下的事儿不归本大爷管。另外，如果您真的想和至高权力来往，可以去寻求王室的庇护。您的兄长已经与王室联姻，想必这对您来说不困难。”

“这是一场冒险。”亚瑟摇头。“您大可以现在就押上全部身家，但一切都还未尘埃落定，我们还不知道权杖会指向谁。即使柯克兰家押对了人选，那也不是我们想要的结果。我们要的更多，贝什米特公爵。”

基尔伯特沉默了，柯克兰很显然不想站队，或者说在两位候选人中找出了第三个选项，不知道是太过聪明还是愚蠢——他现在无意挑战更高权力，只想看看自己的投资是否正确。对面前的金发男子来说，看透他那点心思并不算困难。他突然感到跃跃欲试，又惊讶于自己的斗志居然被三言两语挑起，还好理智及时到位死死压制住冲动。“请原谅我不能立刻下结论，柯克兰先生，但在我看来，现在还不算倾尽所有。”

“我知道。”亚瑟颔首。“也请阁下不要太快下结论——您对这里还满意吗？”

“很满意，本大爷之前都不知道有这地方，看来以后得多来享受。”基尔伯特扫视一圈周围，异国的装饰和口味吸引了不少来客，商人和平民闲聊或谈生意，比起混乱的酒馆，茶楼里好像容不下那么多赃款和秽物。“您的商业头脑令我佩服，还有那位负责人——耀？本大爷记不住东方人的名字。”

“谢谢，他是这里的主力，很庆幸我选到了可靠的人。”亚瑟抿一口茶，不顾茶水已经凉透了。“选择总是困难无比，永远不能确定哪个选项收益更高。”

基尔伯特不置可否地摇摇头：“作决定更难。”

斯捷潘的头痛并不是什么大毛病，医生也无法给出建议。他一贯将其归类为政事太过繁忙造成的精力透支。罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦伯爵在他对面端坐，他签署完最后一道敕令，将公文向罗德里赫推去。

“我想您需要多作休息，殿下。”罗德里赫将几张纸放整齐，斯捷潘抬起头，给了他一个微笑：“谢谢，埃德尔斯坦伯爵，您近来如何？”

“很好，多谢您的关心。”罗德里赫深吸一口气。“只是三殿下没有出席宴会。”

“他一贯如此。”斯捷潘垂下眼帘。伊万越来越难以捉摸，他可以确定这位小王子打定主意要王位。野心容易被察觉，也不需要隐藏，他的父亲早早发现了这一点，只是没能将他的野心掐灭在摇篮里，而是暧昧不清地对三名王子展示虚无缥缈的信任。他在政治漩涡的中心挣扎多年，伊利亚十六岁便被扔到边疆锻炼——他一度认为自己最大的对手是伊利亚。相比之下，伊万看起来没有自己狡黠敏锐，也没有伊利亚勇猛老练。父亲在世时，他从未展示过自己的野心——不，展示过。他在七年前就动不动往平民堆里扎，只是当时斯捷潘在针对伊利亚，这点小举动入不了眼。那时北境骚扰不断，伊利亚带着北方的贵族们奋战，而他从病重的父亲手里接过政权，好不容易才收拾完了国境内的叛军——直到叛乱结束后，他才知道伊万每周都跑出王宫。直到最后的时刻，他和伊利亚在病榻前服侍，父王的遗嘱上却写明将王位留给伊万——弃立长的传统于不顾！他想不明白伊万有什么特别之处，以至于父亲要背弃先王定下的规矩。

他压下了消息，伊万依旧是不被重视的幺子。伊利亚去了边疆，表明自己无心争斗的同时手握重兵，成了伊万的保护伞——他也不是没想过在伊万还没猜出父王的遗嘱时登基，但伊利亚立刻跑回王城威胁他好好当自己的摄政王——这一当就是七年。

“我需要一些资料。”他看向黑发alpha。“您和海德薇莉公爵都准备一下，这段时间请对我的三弟多加照顾，万万不能懈怠。”

“请殿下放心。”罗德里赫点头。斯捷潘叹了口气，两位年长的贵族在一开始便站定了他的阵营，牵制着贝什米特不做出格的事。柯克兰还是保持着一贯的中立，伍卡谢维奇也曾支持过他，现在却显得暧昧不明。眼前的局势越来越混乱，斯捷潘的信心在时间中消磨，他曾经能看清结局，现在却像被蒙住眼睛。伊万，伊万。他不是没想过用些过激手段，但北方的剑无时无刻悬在他头顶上空。

“伊利亚有什么消息吗？”他随口问道。

“没有，殿下。”罗德里赫回答。“那里通信不便，除非大事，否则一般不上报。”

“……我都忘了。”斯捷潘捏了捏鼻梁。“那请转告伍卡谢维奇侯爵尽快来找我。”

“是，不过最近他大抵没空。西方军团新到了一批西北进口的火枪，伍卡谢维奇侯爵正在研究如何应用。”罗德里赫抿唇，菲利克斯这段时间忙得出奇，或许就是为了疏远斯捷潘——斯捷潘亲手挖出了一条沟壑。他又意识到斯捷潘最近没有过问军队的事，这是个疏漏。斟酌片刻后，罗德里赫还是决定将自己了解的情况一并汇报上去：“另外，禁卫军的副团长最近退休了，贝什米特公爵让亲弟弟填补了这个空缺。”

斯捷潘皱眉，禁卫军独立在其他军团外，本应由团长来任命副团长人选。他思考片刻，还是决定先不弄出大动作：“贝什米特公爵最近在忙什么？”

“贝什米特公爵在亲自训练您新册封的骑士。”

斯捷潘一时有些愤怒，又立刻意识到这都是伪装。他们在隐藏什么，真相越来越远。他为自己的判断力欣慰，但身处局势中，哪能找出脱身之法。他按着太阳穴，试图让颅内的晕眩稍微减轻，给自己片刻清明：“好，再帮我做一件事。”


	11. 突发事件

“夫人……夫人！”

弗朗西斯猛地一惊，他才发现自己捏紧了笔杆，指尖因为过于用力变得苍白。他看向维蕾娜，女孩凑得很近，似乎是怕他被魔鬼附了身。而他的笔尖在纸上洇出一团墨水，未被墨水盖住的字迹弯曲成草料被燃烧时的形状。“抱歉，我太投入了。”他招呼仆人收拾桌子，维蕾娜将那页稿纸拿到面前，眯着眼睛仔细辨认上面的字迹：“我一会儿帮您誊抄一遍……等等……”她的脸颊在读到一半时烧得通红，赶紧放下后不敢再看第二眼。“抱歉，您还是自己誊抄吧。”

弗朗西斯苦笑，他一时出神，都忘了这是在写曼巴特夫人，他创作的国王的情妇，些许情色描写让这位未出阁的omega感到尴尬。他柔声道歉，这反倒让女孩内疚起来。“您休息片刻吧，我们用些点心。”她转移了话题，与弗朗西斯一起移步至茶室，她的贴身女仆呈上两份糕点。“真可惜，我怎么也学不会做苹果卷，这都是米娅代劳的。”维蕾娜笑着瞥了眼女仆，弗朗西斯尝了一口，他挑剔的味觉还算满意。“谢谢，我很喜欢。维莉，我在贝什米特公爵那里见到了老公爵和夫人——也就是你的叔叔的画像，他看起来和你一样高贵。”

“别这么说，夫人，我哪里比得上他。”维蕾娜微笑着摇头。“我的叔叔当年出了名地漂亮，老公爵对他一见倾心。他在我小时候经常带着贝什米特公爵来拜访父亲，明明贝什米特的封地那么远，从瑞金诺克过来都要骑好久的马。贝什米特公爵每次都带稀奇古怪的礼物，我十岁时他送了张熊皮。天，您想象得到吗？”

“看来他从小就没讨过omega欢心。路易呢？”弗朗西斯在心里想象十四岁的基尔伯特披着比自己长不少的熊皮。维蕾娜摇摇头：“他倒是很少被带过来，可能是小时候身子不太好——您能相信吗，这是他在成年后与我第三次见面。”

也许是为了让基尔伯特在幼时就对维蕾娜产生感情，同时避免兄弟爱上同一名omega的情况发生。弗朗西斯想。但基尔伯特很显然没对表妹产生半点想法。

“噢天，抱歉我该离开了。”维蕾娜想起了什么似的，赶紧对他道歉。“我的礼仪课老师最近才改了时间，我又忘得一干二净……您好好休息，我下次再来看您。”

弗朗西斯吻了她的脸颊，看着黑发姑娘与女仆消失在走廊尽头。他揉了揉太阳穴，或许是这段时间紧锣密鼓的创作耗费了太多精力，他时常感觉力不从心。路德维希给他换了个私人医生，但他还是时不时晕眩困倦——他常和那名医生打趣，说生病是为了让丈夫多来陪伴。医生信以为真，转头就告诉了路德维希。之后路德维希推了五天的工作陪他游玩，反倒占了弗朗西斯的写作时间。

路德维希在接任副团长后更是忙得出奇，三五天才回一次家。他们的生活仅限于一起吃饭，做爱，偶尔在花园中散散步。贵妇们聚会时有人说斯捷潘有把他丈夫撤职的意思，弗朗西斯认为这完全是无稽之谈，斯捷潘还没打算狠狠抽基尔伯特的脸。弗朗西斯将流言归类为omega们对他和丈夫的嫉妒与轻蔑。

他往卧室走去，路上突然又一阵眩晕，扶着墙壁才没跌倒。仆人上来扶住他，用手背试了试他的额头：“您发烧了。”

弗朗西斯实在记不起自己做了什么会发烧的事，他任凭仆人将自己扶到床上，再匆匆跑出去请医生。他闭上眼睛，暂时放弃了写作的念头。

阿尔弗雷德对于现状还算满意，那天他与伊万见完面后立刻回来召开会议，宣布了新的神秘赞助。装备和抑制剂有了保障，革命军兄弟们都很开心，尼古拉黑着脸一言不发，但他总归没再多嘴阻拦。

伊万依旧要在白天带着他出门，他发现自己越来越期待与伊万见面，即使两个人会为了小事起争执且大多数时候阿尔弗雷德都为了金币不得不服软——他不得不承认伊万的个人魅力，他的教养很好，眼光独特得奇怪但不会出错，比如投资革命军的决策。

他冲下楼梯，伊万约了他半小时后在秘密据点见面，前一天晚上太过兴奋导致他晚起了二十分钟。托里斯坐在角落读报纸，面前放了一盘切好的面包。阿尔弗雷德拿了一片啃着，暗中思考需不需要让托里斯近期再发布一次招募公告。

“早，阿尔弗。”托里斯放下报纸。“罗维诺刚才宣布有个裁缝铺要请他去干活，早早就出发了。尼古拉也走的挺早，据说是上面派了活儿。”“哎，他们这种刀尖舔血的活计挺有市场，说不定又是哪家主人想弄死艺术品生的兄弟姐妹呢。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩。“罗维倒是不错，我看他气派也挺足，说不定能和去裁缝铺的姑娘来段故事——英雄出发了，今天晚点回来，你帮忙看着场子。”

他跑出门，检查了一遍口袋里的钱和武器，三步并作两步往七扭八歪的小巷子里拐，好容易在约定时间前跑到了据点。伊万很快来了，还给他带了一块蛋糕：“我家厨子的新作品，你可以尝尝。”

阿尔弗雷德尝了一口，蛋糕松软细腻，甜度刚好卡在他能接受的上限。他三两下吃了个精光，忙不迭点头表示感谢。伊万笑得比往常更深几分，像被父母亲吻过的孩子。“我还带了个好消息。”他盯着阿尔弗雷德面前的桌面。“你不是缺更好的武器吗，我弄到了一批进口火枪，准度更高，禁卫军都还没装备上哦。”

“真的吗！”阿尔弗雷德精神一振。“太棒了，你从哪儿拿到的？”

“你忘了我和北方军的长官关系好吗？他在订购武器时给我多弄了一份，不费事。”伊万摆摆手。“两个星期内交货，你们人手一杆应该差不多。”

阿尔弗雷德真想跳起来亲伊万一口，alpha没发现他的企图，只是抿着嘴起身，表示他要带阿尔弗雷德去走走。金发omega赶紧跟上，在打开门的一刹那，平房的顶上跳下来一个人影。阿尔弗雷德惊了一下，习惯性想把伊万挡在身后，但那人的动作更快些，伊万来不及闪躲，一柄短刀已经刺进了他的腹部。

“不！”阿尔弗雷德惊呼，他意识到这是个专业的刺客。趁着刺客还没来得及抽出补刀，他抽出腰间的匕首向刺客捅去。那人动作还算敏捷，只是被划伤了手臂。阿尔弗雷德抓住机会，一个侧踹蹬在人腹部。刺客往侧面倒去，又一个滚翻卸去力道，消失在了巷子拐角处。他的速度太快，又穿了件严实的罩衫，阿尔弗雷德只看清这身形是名男子。他回过头，alpha勉强倚在墙边，眉头紧皱。“……好痛……”他低声呻吟，在阿尔弗雷德上前搀扶时把全身的重量交给他。

阿尔弗雷德慌了神，伊万已经失去了行动能力，伤口处的血迹慢慢扩张。他无力地握着身上的匕首，脸色变得苍白。阿尔弗雷德撑着他，身后传来一声惊叫：“天啊！你们怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德回过头，一名棕发女子提着裙子跑上台阶。

“别害怕，我是医生。”她跪到伊万身旁，掏出随身的小刀割破沾了血的衣物。“在这里等我，不要动他，我回去带个人来帮忙，很快。”她起身，叮嘱完阿尔弗雷德后立刻顺着巷子跑开。阿尔弗雷德蹲下，伊万死死盯着他，颤抖的嘴唇中吐出微不可闻的气音：“……你没受伤吧……”

“没有。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，他不敢再看伊万的眼睛。

尼古拉脱掉外套，在受伤的手臂上打了个结。阿尔弗雷德比他想象中更加敏捷，再缠斗下去可能占不到便宜。

他混入人群中，思考着下一步该去哪儿，不知不觉又到了酒馆门口。他自是不敢跟着别人从前门大摇大摆进去，只好绕到建筑后方。从他的角度刚好能看见二楼的小露台，他搬了个空箱子垫脚，起跳后双手抓住露台边缘把自己拉上去。

这个动作狠狠扯到了伤口，尼古拉咧着嘴跑进走廊，他的房间在贝露琪的卧室后，贸然经过可能会引起她的注意。他摇摇头，直接推开右侧的门。他看见托里斯背对他跪着，握着十字架祈祷，在听到开门声后转头。“怎么了？”他问。

尼古拉喉头一紧，竟说不出话来。

阿尔弗雷德坐在床边，看着那名beta女子为伊万掖好被角。

她很快就带着帮手和工具回来，伊万伤得不算太重，那一刀幸运地避开了重要脏器，几番抢救后已经脱离了危险。他们现在在女子的诊所里，阿尔弗雷德内疚得不行，又自责得快要发疯。他干等了好长时间，才被允许进来照顾——天知道他得知伊万并无大碍后有多开心。伊万还没醒，他的嘴唇苍白干裂，脸颊也没有一点血色。阿尔弗雷德盯着他，从高挺的鼻梁到卷翘的睫毛，他从未这么认真地端详过这张脸。

“真英俊，对吧？”女人的声音把他拉回现实。阿尔弗雷德抬起头，对上一双笑意盈盈的绿眼睛：“他是你的alpha？”“不是！”阿尔弗雷德蹭地红了脸，女人唇角弧度更大几分，显然没信他的分辩。“……英雄去外面透透风。”他赶紧冲出房间，以免被笑话一番。

女人叹口气，刚准备把人喊进来，突然被拉住了手指。她扭过头，伊万睁开眼睛。“我不知道该怎么感谢您。”他的声音轻得像冬天河面上的雾气。

“先生，这是我该做的。”女人温柔的面庞上笼上笑意。“您可以继续在这里休息。噢，刚才听见了吗？您的omega可爱极了。”

“谢谢，他一向如此。”伊万笑着颔首，在女人把他的手放进被子里时顿了一下。“您叫什么名字？”他急切地问。

“达莉亚。”

达莉亚·罗利纳缇涅拎上药箱，往最近的军营走去。

几个月前的暴乱给她的诊所带来了不小的打击，伤者数量暴增，大部分都无法支付医药费。她忙前忙后照顾人，后来却连添置药品都捉襟见肘。还好这时她接到了大单子，菲利克斯·伍卡谢维奇把她雇到军营里做了几天军医，得知诊所情况后给了一笔赞助，后来又安排她隔三差五到军队里教导其他医术不精的军医，顺便照料在训练场上受伤的士兵们。

现在一切看似都回到了正规，没有暴乱和屠杀，达莉亚也能安分地做好本职工作。她唯一的遗憾是托里斯，那个曾经给她做助手的艺术品，暴乱后却死于急病。她多希望托里斯还活着，和她一起到军营里看看——如果不是因为分化成了omega，他本应在那里战斗，和菲利克斯一起……

达莉亚赶紧把菲利克斯从脑子里扔出去，她感激菲利克斯的帮助，但和他见面却令人紧张——她会提前一天开始焦虑：该穿什么衣服，怎么梳头……每次纠结后都是普通的打扮，菲利克斯倒是每次都能换着词儿夸她，即使他打扮得比她华丽许多。今天她终于往辫子上绑了一条他送的缎带，浅蓝色的，有繁复的暗纹，一会儿照看伤兵时肯定还得取下来。

她给卫兵看了通行证，军营里人来人往，各级军官带着随从走来走去，达莉亚觉得自己被淹没在喧嚣的海洋中。她路过军医室，她一贯待的地方。但这次菲利克斯要她在授课前先找自己，达莉亚被搬着文书的文职军官挤到一边，这才反应过来自己不知道到哪儿找菲利克斯。

“这位夫人。”有人小声喊她，达莉亚转过头，一名军装女子对她行礼：“我们长官问您是不是迷路了。”

达莉亚看向她身后，银发男人穿着将官的便服。她急忙行礼：“长官。我要去找伍卡谢维奇侯爵，但我不知道该去哪里。”

“我也要去找他。”男人对她身边的军装女子点点头。“尤露，你留在这里吧，我和这位夫人同行。”

达莉亚急忙跟上，她留意到了军官的红眼睛。“我从未在这里见过您，不知您是哪家的夫人？”他问达莉亚。达莉亚只得报上姓名，顺便解释自己还未婚配。她忍不住看那双眼睛，暗中思考为什么会有人长出暗红的眼球。“基尔伯特·贝什米特。”基尔伯特留意到她的动作，他脚步不停，直接带达莉亚往楼上走去。达莉亚总觉得这个名字在哪儿听过，但就是想不起来。

他们走到门口，侍卫打算进门通报，但基尔伯特阻止了他。他轻轻推开房门，菲利克斯横躺在房间左侧的沙发上，阳光照着他的身体，从胸前的领巾到鞋尖。他的脸藏在窗格的阴影中，基尔伯特瞟了达莉亚一眼，她的眼神钉在熟睡的金发男子脸上，似乎一刻都不愿移开——他确信上帝在造菲利克斯的容貌时用光了所有耐心，以至于美德被草草应付。

“别睡了。”他走到沙发边上。菲利克斯揉着眼睛坐直，一眼就看到了边上的达莉亚。“午安，莉莉。”他起身，眼神投在女人辫梢的蝴蝶结上。达莉亚绑的不紧，蝴蝶结在与她衣服摩擦的过程中歪了些。菲利克斯扯了扯垂下来的两条带子，浅蓝色的蝴蝶结又重新变得端正漂亮。他的语气中带着惊喜。“你终于把它戴上了。”

“一会儿还得拆开的。”达莉亚感觉心脏跳得飞快。“您找我来有什么事吗？”

“是的，八天后我想与你见一面，在我的地方。”菲利克斯转了转绿眼珠。“我会派人去诊所接你。”

达莉亚点点头。基尔伯特在边上轻咳一声，菲利克斯瞟了他一眼，对达莉亚微笑：“我与贝什米特公爵还有些事要谈，回头见吧。”

达莉亚讶异地看了基尔伯特一眼，又一时语塞，只好匆匆告退。基尔伯特看着她的背影，转头对菲利克斯揶揄地挑眉：“你的未婚妻？真巧，你们都忘了戴订婚戒指。”

“嘁，那天是骗你的。”菲利克斯靠在靠背上，显然没有对晾着基尔伯特的一点愧疚。“她还不是我的未婚妻，不过马上就是了——她爱上本大人了，显而易见地。”

“是啊，一个beta，平民，年龄不算小，本大爷很好奇你怎么就想到要娶她。”

“她是个好女人。”菲利克斯翻个白眼。“说吧，出什么事了，让尊贵的贝什米特公爵亲自来拜访本人。”

“伊万殿下遭到了刺杀。”

“什么。”菲利克斯瞪大眼睛。“消息……”

“已经封锁了，别紧张，除了我们还没人知道。”基尔伯特按住金发男子。“不过看见他的人有点多。对了，你记得安排一下城西的排查。殿下已经脱离危险，他也是私服出行，应该怪不到你头上。”

“本大人知道了。”菲利克斯颔首。基尔伯特咧开嘴：“哈哈，没必要担心。第二件事，我那边缺个教剑术的老师，你有空的话帮忙去给那群新人上上课。”

“看来你自己上阵带新人不够，还得把本大人也拉上，谢谢重视。”菲利克斯挑眉。“也罢，本大人闲着也是闲着。对了，你和亚瑟见面了吗？达成了什么协议？”

“我们去他的茶楼里喝了茶。他确实是个优秀的alpha，出手大方，并且很有眼光——你能想象他不依靠家族力量白手起家吗？”基尔伯特赞叹地靠在椅背上。“菲利，你怎么不早点介绍我们见面，好处自然是不会少了你的……”

菲利克斯举起一只手，打断了银发男人的喋喋不休：“打住。你叨叨叨得像乌鸦——怕不是爱上他了吧。”

基尔伯特沉默了。他想起了亚瑟低声说话的腔调，他的身姿挺拔，他的才智与洞察力极强——还有他那双眼睛，不浓不淡的绿，像一颗浸在树丛中的猫眼石。基尔伯特并非单纯对绿眼睛感兴趣，只是似曾相识的感觉让他每次想起都心头一紧——他能确认自己之前从未见过亚瑟。他不得不认真思考菲利克斯的戏谑：

“对，本大爷爱上他了。”


	12. 情人

阿尔弗雷德躲在墙角，静待守卫走过去。路德维希·贝什米特新置办的宅邸警卫极严，他咽了下口水，不知道自己还能不能完整地见到弗朗西斯。

达莉亚的话还在他耳边绕圈儿，那个人的omega。阿尔弗雷德狠狠咽了口唾沫，换做以前，他可能会嗤之以鼻，但这次他犹豫了，甚至觉得被这样叫无伤大雅。他脸红了很久，昨晚在照顾伊万时不敢多看他一眼，还手滑把药粉洒在了他的鼻子上——伊万没怎么责备他，他却又奇怪地自责了。

他开始怀疑自己对伊万产生了感情，但这太怪了——王子和叛军？保镖和雇主？不管哪个身份，相爱都是艰难的。更别说伊万的权势远在他之上，他最近也打听到了一些流言——关于伊万的情妇们。天啊，他简直不敢想象自己和那些omega遇上的场景。伊万待他不错，他也信任伊万，一起讨论过革命军的起源与发展，以及今后未来的路——但这是否意味着伊万对他也有感情？就算有，或许只是alpha对omega会产生的冲动——睡完就扔难道不是王室的一贯做法吗？

他爬上后院的树，深呼吸后起跳，刚好抓住二楼露台的栏杆。他翻身跳进栏杆，屋内的男人瞪大了眼睛，随即捂上嘴不让自己发出惊叫。“弗雷迪，你怎么来了？”他做了个深呼吸，示意阿尔弗雷德走到他身边。

阿尔弗雷德犹豫了，他只是觉得这种情况下该来找弗朗西斯，却没想好该怎么开口。弗朗西斯给他倒了一杯酒，阿尔弗雷德一饮而尽，这才找到了开启话题的方法。“英雄想来看看您过得怎么样。”

“不错，埃德尔斯坦小姐刚刚才离开，一会儿还有两个客人——你刚好插在他们之间。”弗朗西斯也抿了一口酒，阿尔弗雷德注意到他皱起眉头。“路易的闲暇时间几乎都和我在一起，天啊，婚后生活比哥哥想象得轻松很多——你呢，最近怎么样，大家又怎么样？”

“大家挺好的。”阿尔弗雷德闷闷地回答。年长的omega用手掌覆上他的发顶，一下下梳顺略显凌乱的金发。“有什么事想问哥哥的吗？”他柔声道。

阿尔弗雷德再次沉默，他一时不知道该怎么开口，几个月前他还反对过弗朗西斯和贝什米特次子的婚事，现在倒轮到自个儿了。“弗朗西斯……”他看向另一人的眼睛，弗朗西斯微笑着，俨然一名平和温柔的贵妇，谁能想得到他笔下的文字激励过多少革命者，又给多少人种下了反叛的种子。阿尔弗雷德一时五味陈杂，他盯着弗朗西斯胸前繁复的领花，终于艰难地挤出几个字：“我不知道……我可能爱上他了。”

“果然啊，陷入爱情的人都是一样的。”弗朗西斯摇摇头，看向他的眼神里多了几分怜爱。“弗雷迪，我很清楚你的感受，有什么在挡着你吗？”

“……我们的身份差距太大了。”阿尔弗雷德再咽下一口酒，他不得不承认贵族的酒确实比酒馆里的醇厚。“他是……他是贵族，按理说是我们的敌人，但他支持革命。他很有魄力，眼光也很开阔，可我们怎么能在一起呢？我不该爱他的。”

“如果能决定自己的感情，那世间就少了太多浪漫。”弗朗西斯依旧在微笑。“如果你为了这件事问我，我会绝对支持你的爱情。”他顿了顿，似乎想起了什么。“只要你不会为了这段感情感到悔恨。”  
“那你呢，弗朗西斯？”阿尔弗雷德反问。“你后悔吗？”

弗朗西斯看向墙壁上的油画，视线又移到了手指上：“真要说的话，我后悔过，弗雷迪。”他直视阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。“有段时间，我甚至怀疑嫁给他的决定是错误的……但现在不是了，路易是那么爱我，他能给我需要的一切，我还有什么不满意的？”

阿尔弗雷德再次凝视弗朗西斯，他尊敬这位先生，甚于他的任何老师。 “你该走了，弗雷迪，” 弗朗西斯吻了他的额头。“我的客人要到了。”

“再会。”阿尔弗雷德起身，从窗口翻下去。弗朗西斯看着他的背影，直到房间门被仆人打开，亚瑟走进来。“幸会，贝什米特夫人。”他站在弗朗西斯对面。“您的小情人刚爬窗逃走吗？”

“不，我的老情人刚到。”弗朗西斯示意亚瑟坐下。“告诉我，你进行到哪一步了？”

“非常顺利，弗朗西斯，他还不知道我是omega。”亚瑟给自己倒了杯酒。“但这正是我想要的。我们见了两次面——今天是第三次。而且我敢打赌，他已经爱上我了。”

“哥哥相信你的魅力，想当年可是迷倒了一大片omega，天啊，你觉得我是其中之一吗？”弗朗西斯夸张地摊开手。亚瑟冷笑一声，仰头喝下杯中剩余酒液。他绕到桌子后方，自上而下俯视弗朗西斯。突然他捏起金发男子的下巴，弗朗西斯几乎能感受到他的鼻息。“贝什米特夫人当年也是众星捧月，不差一个毛头小子。”他缓缓凑近，几乎吻上弗朗西斯的嘴唇。

“夫人，柯克兰先生，老爷们到了。”有脚步声传来，亚瑟放开弗朗西斯。是女仆来通报，他们对视一眼，弗朗西斯拍了拍亚瑟的腰：“哥哥建议你先把它留着，等你冠上贝什米特的姓氏，我们再慢慢来。”

“背着那对兄弟，真有你的。”亚瑟嗤笑。

尼古拉仰面躺着，他已经睡了一天，现在再睡下去毫无意义。

昨天，抑或是前天，他闯进了托里斯的房间。omega看见他手臂上的伤后万分紧张，几乎让他以为自己就要死了，简单的包扎后他睡过去，中间醒了一次，喝了些托里斯放在床头的水。托里斯允许他一直在自己的房间待下去，他也乐得不见阿尔弗雷德，直到他想好该如何伪装——

天哪，他险些就杀了伊万。他遗憾万分，但又为自己惊叹。他早就想这么做了，用刀扎进他的身体，看那张和自己有几分相似的脸覆盖上恐惧和痛苦，看他的紫眼睛失焦，空洞地瞪着天空。这是他应得的，他们应得的。尼古拉笑起来，他们本应有相同的感受。他把脸埋进手里，没有发出一点声音，只有身体在颤抖。他多想找回自己的短刀，看伊万的血干涸的痕迹，看看和自己到底有多相似。

突然他的手指碰到了硬物。尼古拉睁开眼睛，那是一个小十字架，托里斯可能不小心把它从床头柜碰到了床边。他拿起十字架，木条削得不算整齐，却打磨得十分光滑。托里斯为自己做了一个十字架。尼古拉思考。昨天他闯进房间时，托里斯正拿着它。

他用手掌摩挲十字架，手指碰过每一寸凹凸不平的表面。他想象小刀如何削下不必要的木质，托里斯的手掌握着刀柄，手指抵着刀片，一点点往前推，直到那篇木屑掉在地上，发出几不可闻的响声。然后呢，然后呢。尼古拉急切地思考。托里斯会打磨它，把所有毛刺磨掉，粗糙的表面渐渐光滑，灰尘飘在空气中，在烛光下不断旋转。他把十字架抵在嘴唇上，从顶端吻到底端。

他解开上衣，将十字架放到胸前。他的心跳变得沉重，好像全世界的人将悲伤压在了他胸膛上。他用顶端绕着乳晕摩擦，乳头很快在微凉的空气中硬起。他想着托里斯，托里斯的眼睛是深绿色，绿得让人心发痒，像蜻蜓飞过水潭、发丝扫过法兰绒。他会凝视每一个人，包括尼古拉，并非例行公事。尼古拉捏住另一边乳头，用指甲轻掐，再用木头表面摩擦。他的腰反弓起来，他开始喘息，他依旧平静地盯着天花板。

尼古拉褪下裤子，他已经勃起了。beta的两副生殖器能提供几乎相同的快感。他将十字架放在大腿上，手指插进细密的毛发中按揉，直到他再也不愿将忍耐延长一秒。他用较长的一端触碰会阴，长时间的摩擦后冰凉的表面已经温热，在阴囊与肛门间来回滑动。尼古拉咬住下唇。托里斯的嘴唇不像他那么薄，又不至于过厚，处于一个微妙的平衡点。他的声音很柔和，又带一点生硬的北方口音，显得没那么软弱。尼古拉总是安静地听他说话，但他总是把讲话的主动权交到别人手中。

尼古拉将十字架贴在阴茎上，握着一起套弄，另一只手拨弄穴口的褶皱，将分泌出来为数不多的透明液体涂在顶端与冠状沟上。他喘着粗气，呼吸里都是托里斯的气味，谷物、橡木、汗液的味道。他的呼吸道温热起来，并非碰见了一团火，而是在温暖的面包房里，酵母让面团膨胀，烤炉里的炭噼啪作响。

托里斯会对他笑，也会对着他说个不停。昨天他就是在托里斯不间断的唠叨声中睡过去的——他烦有人在耳边唠唠叨叨，但总好过没人对他说话。坚硬的木头给他带来了更大刺激，尼古拉感受到细小的刺痛，但更多是兴奋。他在加速撸动，顺便往直肠里插入一个指节。

他念着托里斯的姓氏高潮。罗利那提斯。他一遍遍重复着，直到呼吸平复下来。

他系好长裤，用衣角擦干净十字架上沾的体液。我都干了些什么。他问自己。托里斯在这时推门进来，尼古拉下意识将十字架藏在怀里。

“你休息得还好吗？”托里斯拿着两杯酒，一眼就看到了他没藏好的十字架。他伸手要拿，尼古拉一愣，将十字架藏得更紧。“我想要这个。”他对托里斯说。

“那送给你吧。”托里斯看起来并不在意。尼古拉喝了一口酒，他庆幸beta的信息素极为淡薄，托里斯不可能在他身上找到一点情欲的痕迹。“你不打算讲讲昨天发生了什么吗？”托里斯在床边坐下。“你受了伤，不让我告诉任何人，阿尔弗雷德直到现在都没回来——发生了什么？”

尼古拉盯着托里斯的眼睛，他不觉得有什么需要隐瞒，即使托里斯知道真相后会对他失望。“我找到了阿尔弗雷德和伊万。”他对托里斯说。“我差一点就杀了伊万。”

托里斯没有说话，尼古拉停顿了一下。“这不是上头给的任务，我骗了你们。”他加快语速。“是我想杀了伊万，他本就不该活着。阿尔弗雷德拦着我，我没法把他们一起解决。但我刺伤了伊万，他很痛，他也会很痛苦。”

“你为什么要这样做。”托里斯的胸口起伏着，他按着床边，尼古拉觉得他下一秒就要怒骂出声。但托里斯没有，他只是重复了一遍问题：“你为什么这么做。”

“因为我也很痛苦。”尼古拉脱口而出。他发现自己失态了，他不该对别人讲这些。但这是托里斯，他希望托里斯看到他的所有，他能把自己在托里斯面前剖开，向他展示所有隐秘肮脏的，组成他的部分。“你不知道他们对我们做了什么。”

托里斯调整了一下坐姿，尼古拉将其看做鼓励自己讲下去的信号。“我是前任国王的私生子，他去民间私访时操了我的母亲，还说要娶她做艺术品。”他看着托里斯的腹部，想起母亲松弛的小腹——难怪国王要抛弃她，他鄙夷地想。“她怀了双胞胎，我和我的姐妹——她长得像我的母亲一样漂亮，不过没那么神经质。”

母亲总是念叨自己以前的美貌，然后用树枝和鞋子或任何在她手边的物品抽打尼古拉和娜塔莉亚，她认为是两个孩子带走了她的魅力和alpha的宠爱。“生活很艰难，我和娜塔莎都很怕她，但也只有母亲给我们面包和衣服。娜塔莎会捡还没坏的东西和我分着吃，我们不给那个女人剩下。”他看着托里斯的手。“我以为我们会一起长大。”

“出什么事了？”“十年前的庆典。”尼古拉眯起眼睛。“伊利亚——我们所谓的二哥——打了胜仗回来。老国王那时还能动，就搞了一场游行。我和娜塔莎被人群冲散了，我找不到她，直到我看见她坐在伊万的马上。”

“国王看见了她，他知道那是他的女儿。他就让自己的小儿子带着她。他们抢走了我的娜塔莎。她从小不爱哭，我在底下跑着追她，她就在马上看我在哪——但人太多了，实在太多了，她找不到我。”尼古拉语调平稳，就像在讲与自己无关的故事，他不看托里斯，而是看向他身后的墙壁。“我的母亲听说之后很快就死了。娜塔莎成了公主，所有人都听说过她的美貌。她还被斯捷潘·弗拉基米诺维奇·布拉金斯基嫁给了斯科特·柯克兰，为了巩固国家与国外的交易——我是她唯一的亲人，只是没能参加她的婚礼。”

他看向托里斯。故事讲完了。他摊开手。

他以为托里斯会嗤之以鼻，或者流下几滴同情且愚蠢的眼泪。但托里斯只是皱着眉头低声发问：“你没有告诉别人吧？”他凑近一些，似乎想确认尼古拉的状态。“我不会说出去，这件事你千万别和任何人说，尤其是阿尔弗。天啊，我不敢想象他如果知道了，事情会变成什么样……”


	13. 消散的希望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很长的一章。

贵族家的晚宴总是一场接一场，贵客们身着华服对主人行礼，点心与水果在特制的大盘子里堆了一层又一层，美酒不断被送上桌子。侍者们在人群间穿梭，不断添置令人愉悦或麻痹的物品：有时是一块上好的鹿肉，有时是装在小瓶里的药水。信息和财富流动在杯斛交错中，关于赃款、床伴和意外横财。老爷们搂着主人娇嫩的艺术品消失在密道中，二楼的客房里他们的夫人与身强力壮的仆人共赴云雨。

所谓的天堂。

亚瑟站在基尔伯特身边，他受邀来参加贝什米特的夜宴，基尔伯特把他奉为上宾，用了最高的礼节接待，仅次于王室成员。他看亚瑟的眼神就像单枪匹马的猎人望着狼群，亚瑟总能感觉到他炽热的视线贴在身上。

路德维希与弗朗西斯到了，金发omega的气色比他上次去看望时好了一些。“哥哥听你的，没有再碰那些对健康不利的食物。”他找了个机会凑在亚瑟耳边，亚瑟扫了远处端着酒杯的贵族们一眼：“那今天也别吃。”

斯科特·柯克兰伯爵来得比较晚，他带上了娜塔莉亚，他的妻子。公主依旧像刚嫁给他时那样美丽，她只是站在斯科特身边，容光却已经压过了在场的所有夫人——当然，也一如既往地沉默。斯科特只是带了个貌美的人偶，亚瑟在心里嗤之以鼻。他的兄长可能更愿意带上自己的艺术品，至少她还有点活人样。

伊万到场时没有陪同，亚瑟不想和他说话，干脆随便找了个omega跳舞——实际上，除了基尔伯特等少数几个人，基本没人愿意和伊万有点头之外的交流。他也乐得清闲，找了个角落喝酒，却刚好碰上另一位贵客。斯捷潘也受邀来了这场宴会，围着他的人比围着伊万的人多上太多，他过了好久才发现伊万坐在角落。

“斯季瓦哥哥。”伊万起身行礼。斯捷潘没有走开，他端着酒走向角落，对伊万伸出手：“我想万涅奇卡不会拒绝自己的哥哥，一起走走吧。很久没见面了，你近况如何？”

伊万跟上斯捷潘，他看着那双金色的眸子，微笑得有些轻佻：“您知道的，就是狩猎、歌剧、宴会——太多了，我都玩不过来，更别提还有主人们送过来的美酒和omega——哥哥最清楚我的口味，这些东西多多益善。只是最近或许太过了，经济上有些……”

“别忘了父王的教诲，你身为王子，理应心系国家，切不可纵情声色。”斯捷潘皱眉，再开口时带了几分严厉。“经济上我会给予些帮助，但也不是为了让你花天酒地胡作非为。”

“哥哥教训的是。”伊万看向一旁，拖长了尾音。斯捷潘叹了口气，继续谆谆善诱：“我知道你不愿听，但我总不能不管不问。万涅奇卡，艺术品和情妇的孩子再优秀，也总归上不了台面，更何况继承父亲的地位与财富。你纵有万贯家财，也不能挥霍浪费。”

“有时候血统还是能代表它应该代表的东西。”伊万看了远处的伊什特万一眼，棕发beta跟在伊丽莎白身边，大部分时间一言不发。伊万冷哼一声，还未完全痊愈的身子有些疲倦。他带着斯捷潘坐下：“我想斯季瓦哥哥需要多休息一会儿，您的腿脚毕竟不太好，累着了还会痛呀。据说政事也十分繁忙，您劳心劳力的……”

“谢谢，有你的关心就好多了。”斯捷潘顺着伊万看去。“海德薇莉先生本就有天赋，现在得了海德薇莉的姓氏，仕途上没了阻碍，将来必成大器。我想什么时候提拔他一下，海德薇莉公爵一个人在南方撑着，也是有些力不从心。”

“哥哥爱才，自然是费心了。”伊万看着斯捷潘的侧脸，声音轻柔得几乎不可闻。“各人有各人的命运，也有各人的位置。海德薇莉先生发愤图强，自然能得到您的赏识。若是有人逾越了自己的位置——不、不可能逾越，那便是他最好的选择。像伊廖沙哥哥，对他来说，与其在王城好吃好喝地被供养着，和贵族们明争暗斗，还不如去东北边关，与雪原和敌人待在一块儿——他生来便属于那片地方，那才是他的归宿。”

斯捷潘扭过头，伊万捕捉到他眼角肌肉的震颤。“是啊，万涅奇卡。”他垂下眼帘，似是在回忆儿时。“伊廖沙一去就是好几年，什么时候等他回来了，我们兄弟三人再聚一次。”

“自从他被称为军神开始，就已经注定要与我们分离了。”伊万也叹了口气。“有时候我也在想，兄长们会不会太辛苦了，只可惜我无法为您分忧。对了，娜斯佳最近怎么样？您替她找人家了吗？”

“他们都说她将来会是个alpha。”斯捷潘想起孩子，神色柔和了许多。“她还是很懂事，就是不太稳重。我太忙了，没什么时间陪她。我还是不敢想象她结婚的场景——你知道的，玛丽就给我留了这一个女儿。”

伊万记得那位南方群岛的公主，斯捷潘视她为珍宝，只可惜玛丽在女儿出生后不久病故。斯捷潘给了他一个宽慰的微笑：“我想你也应该安定一些。”

弗朗西斯在舞池外休息，他刚才和路德维希跳完一曲，紧接着丈夫就被摄政王殿下请去谈话。他慢慢喝着酒，看着亚瑟与基尔伯特靠在一旁谈天。亚瑟告诉他今天这场政治联姻就能敲定下来，弗朗西斯闻到了他身上药物的味道掩盖在香水下——不是抑制剂，是另一种来自南方群岛的药物，能提前omega的发情期。

他实在想象不出亚瑟在婚礼上一脸娇羞的样子。弗朗西斯叹了口气，他也从未想过亚瑟会有甘愿嫁做人妇的一天。

“贝什米特夫人，您安。”一个声音在他耳边响起，弗朗西斯起身，是罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦伯爵。他看向弗朗西斯的眼神充满关切：“您近来还好吗？”

“埃德尔斯坦伯爵，托您的福，最近好多了。”弗朗西斯礼貌地微笑。“维莉经常来找我，不得不说她非常有天赋，也很温柔懂事，您真是教导有方。只是她带来的点心不太合我胃口，香料放得稍微有点多了，您觉得呢？”

他仔细观察罗德里赫，黑发alpha微笑着，俊秀的脸上看不出情绪。“我会转告她的，这也只是我们的一片心意。维莉说近来您专注于创作，我很是期待您的新作。”

弗朗西斯点头：“让您见笑了。若是不出意外，这篇小说很快就能写完——至少是我活过这么多年最重要的一本，不管阻力有多大。据说现在对书籍的审查愈发严格，我想应该还没严到人们的餐桌上。”

“请您放心，如果您的新书要出版，不会遇到任何困难。”罗德里赫顿了顿，又继续讲下去。“只是请允许我提醒您一句，您现在的职责是辅助丈夫，太过于自顾会适得其反。”

“多谢您的指点，我想我的丈夫会照顾好自己的。”弗朗西斯看向自己的右手，指尖有长时间握笔磨出的硬茧。“现在局势不同了，夫人。”罗德里赫稍微俯身。他压低了声音，弗朗西斯只得仔细聆听。“万请您别嫌我啰嗦，您的才华我们有目共睹，自然不愿对您的艺术作品造成哪怕一丝损害。我也只是太过钦佩您。但有些时候，有些事我们必须做。为了家庭，为了荣誉，为了所爱的……您觉得呢？无意冒犯，但明珠蒙尘、圣人客死是我最不愿看见的。”他看了看四周，对弗朗西斯伸出手：“唉，瞧我说的太多了……为表歉意，我能请您跳一支舞吗？”

弗朗西斯迟疑了一下，他一时弄不清罗德里赫的意图，甚至不知该如何作答。正当他准备应下时，另一人走到了他们面前。

“殿下。”罗德里赫连忙行礼。弗朗西斯跟着行礼，伊万摆摆手：“抱歉打扰了你们的兴致。埃德尔斯坦伯爵，可以给我们一点时间吗？我想和贝什米特夫人单独聊聊。”弗朗西斯看着罗德里赫，黑发男人迟疑了一刻后行礼告退。

“我打扰你们的兴致了吗？”伊万在弗朗西斯身边坐下。“深感抱歉，贝什米特夫人。”

“我们只是闲谈几句。”弗朗西斯为伊万斟上酒。伊万接过酒抿了一口，手指在纤细杯身来回划动。“久仰贝什米特夫人大名，只可惜现在才有机会一叙。您果然如传言所说那般优雅高贵。”

“殿下见笑了。”弗朗西斯垂下眼帘。“不要谦虚，您盛名在外，我又怎么能不知道呢？”伊万再喝下一口酒：“您的才智、眼光、还有您对未来的认知……这一切都出乎我预料。若是我能早几年与您见面，亲眼见证您成名时，那该多好。”

弗朗西斯蹙眉，他稳住心神，依旧对伊万摆出一副顺从的模样。“殿下，我没有贵族血统，只是个咬文嚼字的文字匠人，能与您见面已是莫大的荣幸，为何……”

“是吗？您可不止是个文人。”伊万打断了他。“我更愿意用开拓者称呼您。您开拓了人们的视野，为那些热情的、盲目的、充满理想的年轻人描绘了一片天堂和一条康庄大道。我很惊讶民间居然有如此才华横溢的omega。您愿意孤身一人嫁入贵族家的勇气也令人敬佩。”

伊万停了几秒，弗朗西斯握紧拳头，指甲嵌入掌心中。“没有娘家的依仗，还要与过去一手构建的事业与辉煌决裂——是爱情带来的魄力吧，但您的夫家也能给您提供更大的庇护。”他自顾自说下去。“我也有位恋人，夫人。他如此崇拜您，几乎到了痴狂的程度。要是有机会，我还想请您去府上，与他再见上一面——现在，让我们尽情欢乐吧。”

他牵起弗朗西斯的手，在套着短款丝绸手套的手背上印下一吻：“我能请您跳一支舞吗，波诺弗瓦先生？”

弗朗西斯没有拒绝，他挽着伊万来到舞池，余光瞥见路德维希正在与副官茨温利的妹妹诺拉交谈。伊万搂住他的腰，他扶上伊万的肩膀，手掌下的肌肉坚实有力。乐队再次开始奏乐，他们踏着拍子旋转，伊万步伐平稳，带着弗朗西斯避过其他跳舞的宾客。

弗朗西斯踮脚跟上伊万，这首圆舞曲节奏略快，他要提起精神才不会误了拍子。伊万搭在他腰侧的手掌宽厚温暖，似是照顾他一般放小了步子。他抬起头，对上伊万的视线。“您的舞步十分娴熟，不亚于我见过的任何一名贵族omega。”伊万轻声问。“以前也有很多人这样陪您练习过吗？他们都会跳舞吗？”

“舞蹈不分阶层，殿下。”弗朗西斯回答。“艺术是共通的。他们可能不会跳华尔兹，但在酒馆里随着拍手声起舞的人们技巧不一定比从小顶着书踩三拍子的omega差。”

“您还是选择了跳华尔兹。”伊万手上用力，他感受到omega的呼吸渐渐变得急促。“我并不把这视为阶层的背叛，这只是个人选择——当然，我坚持认为您没有背叛您曾经的亲朋好友，这点毋庸置疑。”

“否则您不会来找我的。”弗朗西斯低声道。伊万几不可闻地皱了一下眉，似乎想确认自己是否听错了。弗朗西斯又笑着重复了一遍：“这就是您来找我的理由，殿下。我是布衣出身，成婚后只是自己写点东西打发时间，却在您心里占了那么重要的位置，真是令人唏嘘。”

他盯着伊万，伊万避开他的眼神：“您果然和我预料中一样聪慧。”他垂下眼帘，仿佛周围跳舞的人都消失了，只有他和对面的omega促膝长谈。“我也开始钦佩您了。我不希望碰上太多麻烦，但您确实将会成为传奇，未来整个王国都将对贝什米特夫人的一世盛名耳熟能详。”

“殿下，那一天太过遥远，似乎不是我能见到的。”弗朗西斯脸上的微笑更深几分。他提高了声音，像是在做一场只有一位听众的演讲：“但我相信一切都会变好。未来的国家繁华富裕、国库殷实，人民安居乐业，不用担心交不上税或说错了话要上绞架。到时军队百战百胜，商人慷慨大方，官员清廉正直，贵族们安守本分，不再为了一个山头大打出手。我也相信将会有一名贤明的君主登上王位，戴上受过先王与上帝祝福的王冠，在人民的拥护下燃尽破旧的残部——那将是一个全新的世界。”

伊万停下步子，乐队刚好奏完最后一个音符。弗朗西斯在喘气，步子虚浮得几乎止不住，险些撞到伊万身上。他努力行完礼，恰好看到路德维希向他们走来。“殿下。”他向伊万行礼，顺手搂住弗朗西斯的腰，不着痕迹地支撑住妻子。弗朗西斯将大半的重心都转到丈夫身上，他手指冰凉，内里衬衣几乎被冷汗湿透，只有眼睛依旧紧紧盯着伊万。伊万想起了战场上用长刀支撑身体的战士，只是弗朗西斯身上没有鲜血和污泥。

“贝什米特先生，我想您的夫人可能累了。”他移开视线，弗朗西斯几乎在他转身离开的瞬间失去了支撑身体的力量。路德维希扶着他到一旁坐下，轻声询问是否需要一杯酒。“路易，我太累了。”弗朗西斯将手指塞进路德维希的手心。“带我回去吧。”

路德维希扶着妻子站起，omega却突然示意他不要走。“埃德尔斯坦伯爵。”弗朗西斯唤了一声，背对着他们的黑发男子转过身，他显然吃了一惊：“夫人，您……”

“我的书还差一个结尾，到时可能还要麻烦您……”弗朗西斯依旧保持着微笑。罗德里赫的眼神闪烁了一瞬，最终被平和掩盖：“我会让维莉亲自校对。”

“非常感谢您。”弗朗西斯颔首。他准备离开，又想起了什么似的转过身：“点心非常棒，我很喜欢。”

罗德里赫站在原地，久久地凝视着弗朗西斯的背影，直到他们消失在喧闹的人群后。

基尔伯特跳了好几支舞，又被劝着喝了许多酒。他到底有作为主人的自觉，早早到一旁冷眼旁观宾客们尽情欢愉。他一个一个数过去，才发现亚瑟不见了，他在喝酒时一时疏忽，居然搞丢了贵客。想到这儿，基尔伯特一阵懊恼，急忙溜去寻找。

他很清楚亚瑟对于自己来说不是合作伙伴或普通好友，但一旦开始思考他是否爱上了亚瑟，那天菲利克斯的惊呼就钻进了脑子里：“基尔伯特，你怎么能爱上一个alpha！”

基尔伯特为自己一时失言懊恼，但除了爱情，他对亚瑟的感情找不到第二种解释。他挠着脑袋走上台阶，隐隐却闻到了一股淡淡的玫瑰香味，诱使着他往楼道里走去——很显然是发情期omega释放的信息素。

基尔伯特不是第一次遇到这种情况，想和他攀上关系的人太多了，除了妄想做公爵夫人的omega，也有把艺术品或妻子带来行贿的alpha。他一向的处理方式时是亲自把人从客房里带出来，再找几个beta侍卫护送回去，列入以后的黑名单——他对自己的自控力很有信心。

他走入漆黑的楼道，信息素愈发浓烈起来。基尔伯特一扇扇推开客房的门，直到他走过第三个房间，开门时伴随突然溢出的信息素传来一声低叫：“是谁？不要过来！”

基尔伯特简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。“柯克兰先生？”他轻声询问，借着月光看清房间角落处缩着一个人影。“贝什米特公爵……请您不要过来了。”那人没有否认，只是随着他踏进房间，信息素开始起伏，一波波涌动着吸引基尔伯特走近。基尔伯特也析出大量信息素。“您得离开这里。”他走向omega，心脏狂跳着，似乎要驱使着他下一刻就扑过去。他在亚瑟面前蹲下。omega在发热，衣领扯得松松垮垮，双腿紧紧并拢跪在地上。“别过来，基尔伯特。”他抬起手挡在两人间，指尖触到基尔伯特的衣襟，又像被野兽咬了一般缩回去。

基尔伯特定了定心神，直径扶起亚瑟往外走。“您不能待在这里，我带您去楼上。”他对腿软的omega说。“会有别人找过来。”

“……不行！”亚瑟开始挣扎，几乎从基尔伯特指间溜走。 “您这是要毁了我！”他低吼着，如果不是敬语和华丽的衣物，他和被关进笼子的野兽无异。

“本大爷不会趁人之危。”基尔伯特抓紧亚瑟。Omega像熟透到几近腐烂的水果。他咬紧牙关，压制着把亚瑟摁在地上的冲动。“而且您现在也只能相信我了。”

亚瑟不再挣扎，基尔伯特庆幸他还有理智权衡利弊。他带着亚瑟走上楼梯，omega的情况越来越糟糕，两条胳膊藤蔓似的缠在他身上。他能听见亚瑟一次次咬紧牙关，忍着体内的情潮不要现在就开始求欢。基尔伯特发觉亚瑟的状况不太对劲，他的情况比基尔伯特遇见过的发情期omega都要严重。但他无暇细想，他已经勃起了，不仅是因为面对omega信息素的本能，还有亚瑟本身。

他们终于到了卧房。亚瑟钻进被子里，基尔伯特深吸一口气。“我会让人去找omega的抑制剂。”他对亚瑟说，金发omega从被子里探出脑袋。“但你可能坚持不了那么久——如果你愿意，我可以先……”

“来吧。”亚瑟闭上眼睛。他解下领巾，拨开脑后的金发。基尔伯特凑近他的颈间，因发情期鼓胀的腺体诱使他一遍遍嗅闻。他看见亚瑟颈间的链子，越过肩膀，锁骨下方有一枚戒指被链子穿起。他扶住亚瑟的肩膀，舌尖在后颈的皮肤上一遍遍描摹，直到亚瑟发出放松的喟叹时用力咬下去。犬齿刺入腺体中，亚瑟猛地一颤，基尔伯特压住他的肩膀，直到信息素完全融合。他放开怀里的omega，亚瑟低喘着倒在床上。

“我会尽快让人给您找抑制剂。”基尔伯特为亚瑟关上门。他回到自己的房间，找出两片抑制剂吞下。太多问题在他脑袋里了——亚瑟的症状为什么出奇严重，他穿在项链上的戒指代表什么，他已经有意中人了吗。这些问题和抑制剂的副作用一起把他搅得头晕脑胀。烦躁间他突然意识到，自己爱上的是omega。

路德维希合上马车的小窗，弗朗西斯端坐在他身边，脸色灰白。

路德维希拿起时常备在马车上的毛毯，从后面给妻子披上。弗朗西斯裹紧毛毯，顺便靠在他肩上。“抱着我，路易。”他小声说，路德维希搂住他，感觉像搂住一把烘干的树皮。“休息一会儿吧，我们很快就到家了。”他回答。

弗朗西斯闭上眼睛，路德维希的视线却怎么也无法从他脸上移开。他刚认识弗朗西斯时，他的妻子还在小酒馆里高歌畅饮。那时他穿着朴素，面色红润，喧闹着在一群人中穿梭，像线游走在针之间——路德维希在窗外凝视了很久。第二次是在出版社，他要委托老板印一小批武器使用指南。弗朗西斯也在，他柔声与老板谈着新书的排版问题。路德维希认得他的声音，他依旧站在窗外，刚好能看见弗朗西斯的侧脸。omega的眼睛被散落的金发挡住，嘴唇时而抿起，时而咬住，笑起来时连带着脑后的蝴蝶结也一颤一颤。直到他无意间看向窗外，路德维希不出预料地落进了一双深邃的紫眼睛里。

记忆里的弗朗西斯太过鲜活，仿佛他们昨天才坠入爱河。路德维希闭上眼睛。他终究和弗朗西斯走到了一起，渐渐却发现与爱人越来越远——弗朗西斯在褪色，他们刚结婚时他就像油画里的人物，鲜亮又骄傲，近乎刺眼。不知从什么时候起，他已经换了一副模样——他依旧会为路德维希唱歌，给他写情诗，挽着他在花园里散步，夜半醒来耳鬓厮磨。但有东西变了，他穿着精致的礼服，生活的气息在一点点流失，匀称的身体消瘦下去，甚至像现在这样伏在丈夫肩上一言不发。

路德维希睁开眼睛，有雪花落在马车窗上。今年的第一场雪来得比以往都早。他伸手探了探弗朗西斯的膝盖，他的骨头缝里好像长了一层霜。“老毛病了。”弗朗西斯伸了伸腿，抬头吻上他的alpha。起初只是唇部接触，路德维希搂着妻子的肩膀，弗朗西斯的手搭在他腰部。他不想停下来，也不敢有其他动作，两人保持着嘴唇接触的姿势，直到弗朗西斯舔了舔他的嘴角。

这是许可的信号，路德维希按住弗朗西斯的背部。他们刚相爱时不分时间和场合黏在一起，弗朗西斯在大街上吻他，在猎场吻他，他每次都又期待又难堪。就像现在他们唇齿交缠，他依旧会担心车夫会不会突然停下。弗朗西斯倒还是那副不管不顾的样子，手指隔着衣服摩挲他的脊柱。他的手指钻进弗朗西斯的外套里，衬衣下的身体依旧温暖。omega摆出了欢迎的姿态，路德维希努力控制着自己，他却一次次摩挲路德维希的后颈，直到alpha将手指放到他后颈的腺体上。

马车停下，他们分开了一些，路德维希把手掌覆在腺体上，他知道贸然触碰后颈对omega的刺激有多大。弗朗西斯搂着他，把他的衬衣扯开一角。路德维希感觉到另一人的手指在腹侧滑动。他想放开弗朗西斯，但omega不允许他移动一下。

“你的身体不行。”路德维希的声音已经带上几分嘶哑。

“没事的，路易。”弗朗西斯回答。他看起来像一具木偶，眼睛里映着火炉。“没事的。”他重复了一次，路德维希感觉自己被他眼里的火点燃。他迫不及待地想拥抱妻子，一遍遍吻他，让炽热的吐息混在一起——弗朗西斯看起来也一样，柔和的表面下掩盖着曾经的疯狂，现在它们已经被唤醒。他亲吻路德维希的额头：“我们会很好的。”

基尔伯特走进房间时omega信息素已经消散，亚瑟脱了外套靠在床头，看着双手像是在思考。他走到亚瑟床边，搬了张椅子坐下，金发omega的项链在半开的衬衫领口若隐若现。“这个戒指代表了什么？”基尔伯特忍不住问。

“这是我母亲的遗物。”亚瑟拽出项链，将穿着的戒指放在手心。那是枚金戒指，细看能隐约看到些花纹。亚瑟扯起嘴角，基尔伯特觉得他的笑容无比苦涩。“她希望我把这枚戒指给未来的妻子……但正如你所见，我是个omega。”

他们陷入了沉默，只有壁炉里的柴火劈啪作响。良久，亚瑟抬起头。“非常感谢您，贝什米特公爵，我不敢想象如果来的是个别的alpha……”

“举手之劳。”基尔伯特看着自己的手心，他也庆幸是自己碰上了亚瑟，正处发情期的omega和万贯家财对于alpha们的诱惑实在太大。“所以你这么多年都装成alpha……”他思考一下措辞。“真的，必须这么做吗？”

“您极度厌恶自己的身体吗？”亚瑟自嘲地笑笑。“发情期是种折磨。这世界上的痛苦分两种，一种能给您带来财富与经验，一种什么都不能给。omega的身体对我来说就是永恒的痛苦……贝什米特公爵，我并非是为了财富或地位才抛弃omega的身份，只因我认为自己该是alpha。”

“不过说这些也没用了。”他看向基尔伯特，alpha悄悄攥紧拳头。“这么多年我一直在大量服用抑制剂，但您也知道，过量使用抑制剂会造成一些……一些问题。有些人无法生育，有些人发情期紊乱，或者像我一样，服用普通的抑制剂无法压住发情期的热潮。我已经回不去了，很快外面的人都会知道柯克兰家的儿子是omega，作为茶余饭后的笑谈传遍王城。然后alpha们一个个来提亲，我的兄长在里面选一个最有权势的，再把我送过去。天哪，就和其他omega一个样。”

“不，不一定。”基尔伯特脱口而出。他的理智叫嚣着，但感情已经占据了上风。他不敢想象亚瑟作为omega待价而沽的样子，仅仅是想到他会被传统束缚着，再无法施展才能，惋惜和怒火就要满出胸腔。他甚至不想看到亚瑟现在的样子，他本应作为alpha一展宏图，却要被套上项圈。

“你可以嫁给我。”他抓住亚瑟的手。“我保证你有alpha的地位，我会把你当作alpha对待……对，你依旧可以保留自己的产业。而且……而且柯克兰伯爵再也找不到比本大爷更优秀更理想的alpha了。”

亚瑟没有回答。基尔伯特擦擦额头，他这才反应过来自己说了什么，这时也干脆破罐破摔了：“对，本大爷这叫……一见钟情吧。虽然时间很短，但我从来没这么想过谁……我是认真的，如果你不愿意也没事，本大爷可以叫人把你送回去，今天就当没发生过……”

“基尔伯特，”亚瑟打断了他。“你觉得我当初为什么要和你见面？”

基尔伯特看着亚瑟，他突然明白了这是个可怕的意外，但亚瑟把它布置成了美妙的陷阱。他迫不及待要踩进陷阱里，即使前面是万丈深渊。“你是说……你早就对我……”他说不出一句完整的话，亚瑟看了他一眼，带着点嫌弃。“派个人告诉斯科特我今晚在这里留宿，现在，你可以再求一次婚。”


	14. 行动

伊万记不清自己到底坐在会客室里独自思考了多少次，自从父亲把政权交给斯捷潘后，隔三差五在会客室的沙发上静坐就成了他的习惯。有时仆人会把吃食和酒水送到会客室，他用一份，随意留下一份。很少有人踏足，他也怡然自乐，至少近几年是这样。

这份清净终究要结束了。他听着鞋跟敲在地板上的清脆响声，基尔伯特在仆人的带领下走进会客室。他算是来得最多的。伊万想着，示意银发男人落座：“我以为你最近没有时间，基尔伯特。”

“本大爷分得清孰轻孰重。”基尔伯特端起酒杯，他懒得再重复一遍繁琐的回见王室成员的礼仪。“你查的怎么样了？”伊万问道，基尔伯特没有抬头：“菲利查出来了，现场的线索指向摄政王殿下的仆从。我们现在在密切监视他们的一举一动，不用担心。”

“确定吗？”伊万又问了一遍。“本大爷说是就是啦。”基尔伯特摸了摸下巴，戒指反射的光照入伊万的眼睛。他揉揉眼睛，对基尔伯特微笑：“我信任你。路德维希最近怎么样？我听说他遇到了一些小困难。”

“是有一点，不过我不担心，他总能克服的——你知道的，毕竟是本大爷的弟弟。那群禁卫军吃硬不吃软，拿着军饷无所事事，是该有人去好好管管了。还好最近算是太平，他们犯不着去丢人现眼。”基尔伯特晃着酒杯，看着气泡一串串垂直上升。“也有人背后作梗，不过总归都是同道中人，我们也不想查那么严。哈，我保证路易训过的禁卫军比伊利亚手下的亲兵还强悍。”

“真好呀，也许很快就会派上用场了呢。”伊万把脸埋进围巾。安东尼娜在去往北国前给了他这条围巾，大公主总归没做过多少手工，围巾针脚并不整齐，但挡住寒风绰绰有余。伊万戴了近二十年，布料在一次次触碰中变得柔软。“你觉得我们有几分胜算？”

“五成。”基尔伯特回答。“你两成，我三成。罗德里赫明哲保身绝对不会干涉，远方的伊利亚也许会支持。路易不会也不能参与这种事，但要避开他不算难——还有伊丽莎白和菲利克斯。伊丽莎白会带来很大阻力，如果我们能争取到菲利克斯，就不会有大问题，如果能争取到伊丽莎白……”

“如果。”伊万重复了一遍。“你知道斯捷潘对南方的掌控力度有多深，即使你和海德薇莉公爵素有交情，她也不见得会因为你改换阵营呀。”

“我会试试。”基尔伯特的手指有一搭没一搭敲打着椅子把手，伊万眯着眼睛似是在沉思，直到基尔伯特重新打破沉默。“这件事你不用操心，本大爷去办就行。你还是好好养伤——对了，不恭喜一下吗，我订婚了。”他炫耀似的晃了晃手指。“是亚瑟·柯克兰。”

伊万瞪大眼睛。“天啊，他是omega？”他小心调整着措辞，基尔伯特笑着摇头。“一开始本大爷也没想到，但他确实是omega，哈！婚礼时间还没定，可能在两三个月后，也不指望你能有空参加。毕竟到那时候……你可得日理万机了。”

“那我提前对你们送上祝福。”伊万重新扯起一个微笑。“你们是天作之合。”

路德维希在转身时稍微皱了皱眉，亚瑟意识到自己刚才不该骑着马大摇大摆走在街上。小贝什米特在得知他和自家兄长的婚约后也算极尽礼遇，只是偶尔还会露出些轻视。

“我的妻子状态很不好。”他对亚瑟解释。“他现在几乎下不了床，但还是每天都死死握着笔和稿纸，甚至不让仆人打扰。他说他的作品马上就完成了，我真怕他做出什么事……您如果执意去探望……”

“请您放心，您的夫人不会把我从房间里轰出来。”亚瑟跟着路德维希穿过走廊。“他在上次舞会上跟我说过那部小说，我想在您的安排下应该很快就能出版。”

“埃德尔斯坦小姐已经整理了一份稿子，但他突然提出结局还需要修改。”路德维希摇摇头。“埃德尔斯坦伯爵也在安排出版的事，我们把一切都提到了最快。”

亚瑟默然，他扫了一眼路德维希，alpha男人早已褪去了少年青涩柔软的轮廓，但时光还没在他的眼角和唇边刻上皱纹。他不禁再次问自己那个早已问过一百遍的问题：他值得吗？他将来或许会建功立业，在史书上留下浓墨重彩的一笔，但弗朗西斯值得吗？

仆人为他们拉开门。屋内的窗户大开，午后的阳光把浅色的室内装饰映得发白。亚瑟被晃了眼，他看见弗朗西斯靠在床头，左手攥着稿纸，右手还沾着墨迹。他也望着窗外，好像其他一切都与他失去了联系，只有阳光直直照进他眼睛里。“弗朗西斯。”亚瑟略微失态了，他往内踏了一步。床上的男人回过头，目光却没有在他身上停留。“路易，谢谢你，请为我和柯克兰先生留些空间吧。”他轻声说  
路德维希交代了几句便转身离去，仆人关上门，充满阳光的室内只剩下亚瑟和弗朗西斯。亚瑟放轻脚步，他怕自己打破了这脆弱的平静。

“我记得你之前有一次出海回来。那是几年前了？哥哥在酒馆里好好地喝酒，你带着一群水手闯进来，又唱又跳又吵又打，搅得天翻地覆。”弗朗西斯的视线投在稿纸上。“我的朋友让你老实点，你骂骂咧咧的转头就狠狠亲了我一口。哥哥一口酒来不及咽下去，全喷到你的衣襟上了，你还说这是教我少喝点。”他示意亚瑟坐在床边的椅子上，床头柜上放着一瓶酒和两个酒杯，弗朗西斯拿起酒瓶，酒液在他手中颤抖。“埃德尔斯坦伯爵送来的，比酒馆没味儿的啤酒棒多了——我喝了小半瓶，你要不要也来一杯？”

“自以为是的家伙，你从来不听别人的话。”亚瑟攥住酒瓶，弗朗西斯把他的手拨开，给自己斟了半杯。几滴酒液撒到杯外，被亚瑟用手帕擦去。“哥哥我每次都道歉，你不也是一次都没听过？”他把稿纸放在一旁。“恭喜你，准公爵夫人，我真想看你在婚礼上和情人私奔。”

“你还能看到那一天吗？”亚瑟看着对面的男人把酒一饮而尽。弗朗西斯把酒杯递给他，他却抓住了弗朗西斯的手腕，在他的印象中这只手从未丰腴饱满，但也不像现在形如枯槁。“基尔伯特爱我爱得发疯，弗朗西斯，我给了他他想要的，他也能给我我想要的。收起你那套爱情理论吧！我不需要它就像不需要所谓的爱情，你真的以为甜言蜜语和亲吻加在一起就是什么特殊的美好的东西？”他提高了声音。“就像你嫁给路德维希是为了躲避官兵，他不会查自己的妻子，也能保证你的革命小说顺利出版。我说错了吗，贝什米特夫人？一个幼稚的贵族子弟？太可笑了，你除了逃避和欺骗还会什么？”

他说不下去了，弗朗西斯在吻他，唇瓣在磨蹭中变得干燥。亚瑟闭上嘴，唇部接触单纯又柔软。他不想打断弗朗西斯，但他想让弗朗西斯停下。他不想要亲吻，弗朗西斯永远不能也不会给他想要的。亚瑟坚持认为弗朗西斯是他见过最自私的人，但他没资格指手画脚。

“亚瑟。”弗朗西斯移开一些。“柯克兰。以后或许没人会这样喊你了。有失必有得，我有三十一年——你还要七年时间才能赶上我。七年其实很短，我的理想还没实现，但也差不多了。我从来没有后悔过，就像你不会为做过的某一件事而后悔。”

“这一切都是你自找的。”亚瑟放开弗朗西斯的手，两人肢体的触碰让他心慌。“你是个理想主义者，但我不是。尽情说你嫁给路德维希是为了伟大而崇高的理想吧，别把我和你混为一谈，也别用你那股假高尚来为我冠名。”

“没必要这样，哥哥还想给你个礼物。”弗朗西斯笑着叹口气。“但我现在什么都没有，你也没法把我带走啦。”

“你有。”亚瑟扫了弗朗西斯一眼。他走到书桌前，不出意料地，原稿在桌角叠放着。“这是全部的原稿吧？我要这些，说不定过几年你的书就成了违禁品，到时这些能拍一大笔钱。不管怎么说，弗朗西斯，它们还是值钱的。”

他把原稿叠整齐递给弗朗西斯，对方接过稿子，在第一张上签下名字。“弗朗西斯就够了。”他把稿子还给亚瑟。“除了最后一章。柯克兰，哥哥总觉得你是个幸运儿，瞧瞧，不花一分钱就拿到了原稿——真有你的。你该走了吧，然后留我一个在这儿慢慢写。还没结束呢，太多东西堆在我脑袋里了，得赶紧清出来才行——有人说过胡思乱想却不付诸实践会毁掉一个人，只实践却不思考亦然。”

阿尔弗雷德最讨厌所谓的演讲稿，他一向擅长即兴演讲，用饱满的激情鼓动听众，从来不会卡壳——当然也没有哪次不跑题。这次集会刚过，托里斯就拿着小本子追过来，非得让他好好看看自己离题万里的伟大成就。阿尔弗雷德烦得不行，又不得不承认托里斯是对的，只好拿着本子仔细研读。

他喝了口酒，外面行人步伐匆匆，或许伊万就会藏在其中朝酒馆走过来。他已经接受了自己一天想那个alpha几百次的现实，就像他在第一次发情期后接受自己是个omega的事实。阿尔弗雷德夸张地叹口气，用力把伊万从脑子里赶出去。他准备重新看托里斯的记录，屋外的少女却吸引了他的注意力。那是个穿着鲜亮的金发女孩，在大街上跑来跑去，似乎赶时间找人。

阿尔弗雷德想起了妹妹，艾米丽·琼斯比他小一岁，也是个omega。她开朗得不像话，小时候跟着阿尔弗雷德翻墙爬窗是常事，两个人还为此被长兄马修教训了好多次。他一年多没见过艾米丽了，阿尔弗雷德不由得稍微伤感一下，据说艾米丽也想和她一样离家出走，但他们的父亲在阿尔弗雷德逃跑后肯定加强了对艾米丽的管控，只希望她现在还没被安排嫁人，再坚持一下说不定他就能去把妹妹带出来……

他依旧出神地盯着屋外的女孩，她朝着酒馆跑来。她身材丰满，头发散乱地披在肩上——她真的和艾米丽太像了。阿尔弗雷德晃了神，在他反应过来时，女孩已经跑进了酒馆，不管不顾地一头撞到他怀里。“哥！救我！”她大喊。“马蒂那个老古板要抓我回去！”

阿尔弗雷德才反应过来，这女孩真的是他的艾米丽。来不及询问，他赶紧拉着艾米丽往内走。就在艾米丽在吧台下蹲好时，门口又闯进了一个男人。阿尔弗雷德来不及躲避，男人一眼就看到了他，和他有几分相似的脸立刻拉长。

“马……马蒂。”阿尔弗雷德讪笑一下。“多巧啊……”

“艾米是不是在这里？”马修显然没空听他废话。“你妹妹不该走这条路，让我带她回去。”

“才怪！英雄不会让你把艾米带走！”阿尔弗雷德拦住马修，他的长兄楞了一下，似乎是在思考该说什么。“……弗雷迪，不要这样。”他低下头。“别决定她的未来。”

“我就要和弗雷迪哥哥一样！”一声高喊从他们身后传来。阿尔弗雷德回头，艾米丽从吧台后跑出来，紧紧抱住他的胳膊。“你和老家伙也别想替我决定！”

“你们……唉。”马修瘫坐在一旁的椅子上，艾米丽得意洋洋地跺跺脚。“艾米，我如果真愿意让你听父亲的话出嫁，你现在不可能在外边乱跑……”马修扫了阿尔弗雷德一眼。“算了，你再玩玩吧，但是晚上得回家——不许这样瞪我，是我给你租的房子，否则你找父亲解释去。”

“是是是——”艾米丽翻了个白眼。男性beta摇摇头，从怀里拿出一个纸袋。“这是亚瑟给我的，他希望我好好保管。但是我想你可能更需要……”他停了一下，对上阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛。“这是贝什米特夫人，也就是弗朗西斯最新一篇小说的手稿。有些残缺，但确实是他亲笔所写。”

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德几乎跳起来。马修看起来也默认了亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德的支持。“我说过不会再干涉你，但艾米太冲动了……你们还年轻。”

“你也没比我们大多少嘛！”艾米丽吐了吐舌头。“行了，回学校上你的课吧，我晚上会去你那儿的——马蒂最好啦！再见再见！”

马修还想再说些什么，这时又有一位不速之客走到了他们身边。他脸色一变，立刻要起身行礼，那人却示意他不要声张。

“伊万，你来这里干什么？”阿尔弗雷德按住艾米丽。高大的alpha笑了笑：“我是来找你的，阿尔弗，请威廉姆斯先生和琼斯小姐给我们留些空间。”“噢……噢，好先生，我们知道的，您请便。”艾米丽对阿尔弗雷德挤挤眼，拉着马修坐到了一旁的桌子上。

伊万在阿尔弗雷德对面坐下，递给他一张纸条。“这是我写的凭据，午夜时会有人将火枪送来，给他这张纸。”他凑近一些。“另外，你还得帮我个忙。”

“说吧！”阿尔弗雷德侧过脸，伊万的吐息打在他耳侧，他能闻到伊万身上的名贵香水。omega对alpha信息素一向比较敏感，香水让人眩晕的复杂气味下掩了桦树枝的清冷味道，他不由得猜测伊万是不是正处于易感期，用抑制剂和香水伪装成平静的表面，随即又为自己的想法一阵羞愧。

“和你的兄弟们准备好，我要你们在七天后的夜晚上街游行，每个人都带着武器和旗帜，高喊着反对摄政王和他的暴政的口号，鼓动民众加入你们的队伍。”伊万悄声道。“我们的机会到了，阿尔弗，是时候把斯捷潘拉下马，结束这一切了——我们一起。”

阿尔弗雷德捏紧拳头，他确实在等这一天。从弗朗西斯到他，从七年前的街垒到还挂在城头的起义军尸体，仇恨在累积，人们来了又走，但他们未曾放弃。他们在等自己发展壮大，等一个领袖带领他们走上街头，等待一个新的统治者，好让omega们解开身上的锁链，将脖颈上的项圈扔进火堆里。所有强加于他们的都会在那一刻分崩离析，那些藏在诗句里、歌词里的理想终究变成现实。

他看着伊万，伊万会是个好国王，他只是需要人民的力量。阿尔弗雷德全身发热，紧紧抓住伊万的手。“会成功的。”他压低声音。“七天，对我们来说足够了——只要你愿意帮助我们。”

“我会让人调开禁卫军的兵力，到时候街上会有卫兵，但不会发生两个月前的事——我不想看到有人受伤。”伊万吻一下他的脸颊。“去吧，鼓动你的兄弟们吧，过几天我还会来找你……”


	15. 试探

基尔伯特在门口站了二十分钟，尤露希安为他倒了一杯酒。“你用不着早早就在这儿等着。”她瞟了一眼旁边的椅子。

“你可以先歇一会儿。”基尔伯特对自己的副官摆摆手。这点时间对尤露希安来说不算什么，她在基尔伯特身边坐下，只是觉得等待白白浪费了时间。

尤露希安出身军人世家，她精通军务，但她不清楚贝什米特与海德薇莉的关系。基尔伯特想着，把眼神投到屋外的天空上，云朵像被打碎的瓷器散在天空。阳光从缝隙中挤下来，像刚降生的孩子。

两家的祖先一起辅佐先王开拓疆土，后来分别被分封在南方和北方。多年以来南方政局动荡，海德薇莉老公爵实行铁腕手段，极大稳固了南方的局势。但贝什米特与海德薇莉家的关系一直以来算不上亲近，仅靠着他与伊丽莎白的私交，以及埃德尔斯坦与伍卡谢维奇牵起的裙带关系相互关联——现在伊丽莎白旗帜鲜明地支持斯捷潘，虽然表面上还与基尔伯特关系密切，但要在这时改变她的政治立场绝非易事。

“他们来了。”尤露希安瞥了一眼怀表，约定时间刚到，伊丽莎白和其余宾客们出现在他们视线内。她穿了一身便服，卷曲的长发披在肩头，长剑挂在结实的腰肢旁。她的兄弟伊什特万跟在后面，也是打扮鲜亮。

“欢迎！”基尔伯特笑着走下台阶。伊丽莎白颔首，她的副官莱维斯一时没反应过来，直到被伊什特万捣了一下才忙不迭行礼。

“我有幸受邀，本应带着妻子一同前来。只是她偏要参加埃德尔斯坦小姐的茶会……”伊丽莎白跟着基尔伯特往内走，语气里带着责怪，基尔伯特却没感受到哪怕一点不满。“没事，我给您的夫人准备了礼物，您带回去就行。”他示意尤露希安拿出礼物，银发女人把一个小盒子递给莱维斯。

仆人为他们关上门，伊什特万在伊丽莎白旁边落座。“直说吧，基尔伯特，你不可能喊我来府上喝酒。”伊丽莎白扫了弟弟一眼。

“本大爷觉得你该考虑一下出路。”基尔伯特不想拐弯抹角，谎言在伊丽莎白面前无所遁形。“现在不是保持中立就能行，更何况你支持的摄政王，他执政的时间已经够长了——我不知道与他合作还有什么前途。”

“所以你要劝我支持最小的殿下。”伊丽莎白咽下一口酒。“和你一样，对吧？基尔伯特，我同样看不出他有什么希望。他那些微小的努力有什么用呢？不过是个莽撞到能在路上遇刺的家伙。真凶是谁，他查了吗？”

“正是摄政王殿下。”基尔伯特扫了伊什特万一眼，男beta几不可见地蹙眉，又恢复了淡然的表情。伊丽莎白神情没变，她又喝了一口酒，酒杯在空中画了个弧线，稳当地落回桌面。“终于动手了。”她轻声道。“他们终于沉不住气了。基尔伯特，你还想将我拉上伊万的船——我一直很好奇你为什么选择他。”

她低下头，基尔伯特默然。他一时说不清自己为什么看中了伊万，或许只是两厢权衡后的妥协。斯捷潘对于贵族们来说不是最佳人选，伊万则是典型的纨绔子弟——他明白伊丽莎白对他的选择嗤之以鼻，但仅从个人喜好方面来说，他们会支持其他人。

“——因为我们只有这个选项。”他斟酌着词句。如果真让人民举手表决，仅从个人魅力来谈，基尔伯特相信他们会毫不犹豫地将那位远离纷争的王子捧上王位——伊利亚军功显赫，在国内国外声望极高，现在依旧兵权在握。基尔伯特庆幸伊利亚远离纷争，他们都极其认可伊利亚的才能，但不代表现在的他会心甘情愿支持伊利亚登上王位。

“我不想揣测你，基尔伯特，但你这……唉，我搞不清楚你的目的。”伊丽莎白叹口气，她看着基尔伯特，张了张嘴却没再发问。基尔伯特看向他身旁，伊什特万直勾勾盯着自己。“长姐，我想这个问题不难回答。”他将目光投在手中的饰品上。“贝什米特公爵是为了国家和国王，我们的目的都一样。”

“摄政王殿下执政近十年，我们承认他有所建树，现在朝政还算稳定。但仅王城便发生两次大规模暴乱，这些年来南方想必也不好管理。”基尔伯特重新看向面前的女人。“丽兹，有时我们该听一听敌人的声音。最重要的一点，他现在已经无法登基了——如果他是先王遗嘱上的继承人，为什么还要在摄政王的位置上待这么久？他一直不登基，只是因为遗嘱上的继承人不是他，伊利亚殿下也不会允许他篡位。”

伊丽莎白扫了伊什特万一眼，男beta轻轻叹了口气。“我想你的推论并不慎重。”伊丽莎白转过头，森林一般的绿眼睛被睫毛挡住。“还没有到必须改变现状的时候，七年前我们近乎穷兵黩武，斯捷潘殿下的执政能力有目共睹，这么多年过去，民间再也没有掀起声势浩大的暴乱，即使有点小骚动也不难处理。反观伊万殿下从来没接触过朝政，他也许真的有政治才能，但现在王室的内斗对局势没有帮助。你得知道，只要一点小小的风吹草动，就会有人大做文章。”

“当然，伊万殿下比起斯捷潘殿下，优势也很明显。”伊丽莎白转了转眼珠，给了基尔伯特意味深长的一瞥。“他更年轻，更有新意。如果想要改革，伊万或许可以满足他们……我想人们总对没见过的东西抱有好奇心。”

“这是当然。所以你们还能压到什么时候呢？嗨，我不想绕圈子，你也不要多加猜测。”基尔伯特为伊丽莎白重新斟上酒。他提高了声音，按在桌上的指尖因过于用力而微颤，随即被握成拳头。“这么多年了，我从未设计过你什么，难不成你还怕本大爷要把你更换阵营的消息卖给斯捷潘？局势不同了，我再说一遍，丽兹，现在坚定地支持斯捷潘相当于自欺欺人！”

伊丽莎白猛地起身，手掌落在桌子上，却没发出什么响声。她看着基尔伯特，依旧是那副居高临下的表情。发丝的阴影挡住了她的眼睛。基尔伯特仰头看她，伊丽莎白的嘴唇在颤抖，他几乎认定自己激怒了她。“我明白，基尔伯特。”她在开口的一刻变得柔和，就像正在将长剑收入剑鞘中。基尔伯特在成长的过程中经常看到她在发怒的最后一刻露出笑容，但伊丽莎白看起来出奇的平静，她的笑容莫名让他安心了些。“你一直都这样，我当然相信你。但是我们……”她看向伊什特万，对方正盯着自己的手心。“我曾发誓不会对斯捷潘殿下不利。”

女alpha整了整外套，示意伊什特万一起起身。“谢谢你的建议，我想现在是用午餐的时候了。”她转身离去，伊什特万绕了个圈，经过基尔伯特时撞到了他的肩膀。

基尔伯特站在原处，看着这对姐弟的身影消失在拐角处。“出来吧，没什么好看的了。”他转向旁边的柜子，伊万从柜后转出。“你们谈崩了，基尔伯特。”他耸耸肩，就像什么都没发生。

“是啊，显而易见。”基尔伯特偏头看着伊万，在柜子后等了这么久，不得不说伊万还算有耐心。“怎么样，你还想听我和菲利克斯谈话吗？”

“不用了。”伊万向门外走去。“也不劳烦你安排人送了，我知道后门在哪里。”

阿尔弗雷德很少面对众人一致的指责，他在刚跑出家门时极度困难，但眼前的状况还是第一次遇见。

他向最信任的几位成员宣布了自己的计划：六天后的晚上全体革命者一起走上街头，每人都要拿着油灯或火把。人群要顺着城西经过集市，目的地是城东的空地。他们会一边走一边呼喊着口号——让摄政王下台，把王位还给王储，把真相和自由还给人民。革命军手里拿着武器，他们经过的街道都是居民聚集的区域，顺便可以把市民也宣传进游行队伍，一举两得。

出乎他的意料，马修第一个表示反对。“纯粹的胡闹，最近难道发生了什么需要游行的事吗？”他皱紧眉头。自从昨天跟着艾米丽跑到酒馆后，马修干脆租了一间房住下。阿尔弗雷德猜测他也有加入革命者的意图，但他表示只是为了看着妹妹别捣乱，顺便观察下革命者们的组织。他盯着阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德差点以为自己是马修带的班级里最差劲还爱捣乱的学生。

“或许只是单纯的蠢。”尼古拉第二个发言。阿尔弗雷德本来没想邀请他，但尼古拉偏要跟着一起，他也不好阻拦。常规冷嘲热讽早已在阿尔弗雷德预料之中，趁着尼古拉喘气的空当，他赶紧打断：“有什么不好吗？我们早就等着这一天了，对吧？”

“对！”艾米丽拍案而起，她一如既往地支持阿尔弗雷德，这时叉着腰瞪了尼古拉一眼，又甩开马修伸过来的手，三步并作两步跑到阿尔弗雷德身边。“弗雷迪哥哥说的没错，你们明明都等了那么久了，好不容易有个机会，居然全部变成了胆小鬼！”

马修把头瞥向一边，尼古拉扫了艾米丽一眼，像在看一团脏东西。“早有准备对吧，还把妹妹带过来撑腰了。”银发beta挑起眉毛。“我说过你会毁了大家，看来这一天终于到了。听着，你自己想送死就去送，别拉着我陪葬。我忘了，你的情人不会给你这个机会去死——他是不是缺功绩了，赶着给长官们……”

“尼古拉。”一直没说话的托里斯拍了拍尼古拉的肩膀，后者不再言语，他这才慢慢叹了口气。“阿尔弗雷德，你很兴奋，我想这确实是个游行的机会。但是，”他扫视一圈室内。“你仔细思考一下。我们要经过城中央的集市，即使是深夜，附近的妓院、赌场和酒馆也在营业。那也是巡逻最紧的地方。我以前曾……曾经听过别人讨论城中央的治安问题，最后他们安排了军队驻扎在附近。”

他瞥了尼古拉一眼，对方几不可闻地冷哼一声。“还有，我们有武器，你们知道官方对民间武器的管控有多严格。只要这几天内我们去取武器，他们就会马上察觉。说不定还没等游行开始，禁卫军已经冲进来逮捕了所有人。就算他们没有发现，六天后游行开始，禁卫军依旧会赶到。”

“没必要担心。”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手。“伊万跟我说了，到时不用担心安全问题。他会提前抽调一部分禁卫军兵力，剩下的那部分人比我们少多了，武器也不是最新的，他们没那个胆子贸然镇压。就算真的动手了，我们人多势众，哪儿还用得着怕他们！”

“上帝啊，你知不知道自己在说什么？”马修长叹一声。他扯着艾米丽的手，把她从阿尔弗雷德身后扯到自己身旁。“那是伊万，弗雷迪，他是王子。我不知道你们是不是相爱了，但你得考虑到他的身份和立场……”

“立场？他和人民站在一起，和我们站在一起。有别的疑问吗？”阿尔弗雷德看着马修，金发beta压低眉头，紧紧拽着艾米丽，仿佛她下一秒就会跑到游行的队伍里，举着枪和火把高喊口号，最终被禁卫军的长剑或子弹贯穿。“我不会允许你们两个去做这种事，太危险了。”他瞪了挣扎的妹妹一眼，年轻姑娘缩了缩脖子，到底也没出声。

“马蒂，你总是说什么危险不危险的——是不是安逸生活过太久了，缩手缩脚的什么都害怕？我们和你可不一样——对吧艾米，趁着还有一口气，就要去争取点什么。”阿尔弗雷德对艾米丽挤挤眼睛，逗得小姑娘噗嗤一下笑出声。“如果什么都不做，英雄这个领袖还有什么用？只是做做演讲，当个吉祥物吗？”

“去猪圈里做你的领袖吧。”尼古拉冷哼一声。托里斯叹了口气，在桌底下拽了拽尼古拉的衣角。阿尔弗雷德，这不是你一个人的事。”他做了个深呼吸。“我们所有的兄弟姐妹都得参与，怎么能就因为你和伊万，就这样决定下来……”

他被打断了，阿尔弗雷德没给他机会说完。“可你们除了窝着还会什么？托里斯，你多久没拿过剑了？还是说你想继续让那些alpha骑在我们头上作威作福？去过你锦衣玉食艺术品的日子？听着，如果你能承担英雄的责任，那你大可以来质疑我的决定。来啊！”

“可你在拿大家的性命开玩笑！”托里斯猛地起身。他直勾勾盯着阿尔弗雷德，双拳攥紧直到骨节发白，一贯的好脾气荡然无存。“身为领袖，你本应该保护omega，而不是白白送他们去上绞架——天啊，我们刚刚才经历过一次浩劫，你还想让官兵再围剿一次吗？”

他的身体紧紧绷起，像是随时有可能扑上去。阿尔弗雷德没有说话，托里斯深吸一口气，声音也放得柔和了些。“我不是不信任你，只是殿下……”他停了几秒，似乎在思考该如何解释。“他到底是王室，利用完我们之后到底会发生什么，没人知道。”

“正是因为有你们这种懦夫，我们才只能一直藏匿着——你们说着要发展要战斗，却一点都不愿相信我们的盟友！老学究们，你们的纸笔有什么用，尽管躲在屋里吧！我们会去战斗，你们——你们就在我们身后享受胜利果实吧！”阿尔弗雷德提高了声音，他只感觉血液都涌到了头上，连眼睛都因为充血变得通红。他撑着桌子，一字一句地咬着词儿。四周一篇寂静，像是夜晚被拉进了小屋里，没人说话，只有阿尔弗雷德粗重的呼吸声。

“就这么定了。”他最后看了一眼屋里的人们，转身走出屋子，艾米丽跟在他身后。

托里斯长叹一口气，看向对面同样满脸疲惫的马修。“只能这样了，我们会尽力保证大家的安全……。”他闭上眼睛，身边的尼古拉冷哼一声。“我想你得藏起来，或者找几个人收尸。”

“我知道。”马修摇头。


	16. 倒戈

深夜的浓黑被刺绣窗帘和雕花窗板挡在屋外，室内的烛火摇晃着，在天花板的浮雕下上投下暗黄的暖光，像是金币与焦糖熔在一起。厚重的熏香在炙烤时凝结，一点点钻入房间的每个角落。

菲利克斯做个深呼吸，空气中还有些酒香。他伸了伸懒腰，把目光投向对面。斯捷潘端坐着，他的头发显得有些潮湿，卷成扭曲的形状披在额前。烛光下铂金色的发丝如同淋了一层浅褐色的蜂蜜。“菲利克斯。”他轻声开口，嗓子有些沙哑。“伊什特万又联系我了，你知道发生了什么事吗。”

菲利克斯摇头。“我猜不到呀。”他翘起一条腿，往后靠在椅背上。他的手指上原先沾了些香粉，现在已经被他抹在了袖口外半寸的手腕上。衣袖外的蕾丝花边乖巧地蹭着他的手指，斯捷潘理所当然将他的小动作看在眼里。“你不知道，是因为你天真地以为置身事外就万事大吉。”他眯起眼睛，为自己加上些上位者的姿态。

“别老想着教训人嘛，殿下。”菲利克斯看向他的喉结，他曾想过用手指捏一捏，直到斯捷潘赏他一巴掌。他颈部的皮肤还没有松弛，只是没有年轻人那般紧实光滑，菲利克斯想，再过二十年，希望那层皮还能裹得住气管。“不过我也帮不上您的忙，毕竟——嗨，您也知道的，我很多事都不能做。”

“失误是难免的，人总不能永远停在过去。”斯捷潘眯起眼睛。“同理，也不能抱着过去的荣光不放——你清楚我在说什么，尸位素餐的人太多了，有真才实学的人失去了发挥空间，我想你的体会很深。有时就得熬着，等到不知多久之后才有个机会，但那时候再洗刷耻辱已是难于登天。”

“您说的太对了，殿下。”菲利克斯点点头，尽力让自己的笑脸看起来谄媚些。“海德薇莉先生确实有这个潜力，我想他是应该得到提拔，即使超过了beta能有的上限——您也知道，就算是艺术品的孩子，他也已经证实了自己的才能……”

“不仅是伊什特万·海德薇莉。”斯捷潘打断他。他叹了口气，视线中年轻alpha的金发映成橙色。“还有你，菲利克斯，处处被压一头的滋味不好受。”

菲利克斯下意识蹙眉，他本想遮掩，随即意识到这点动作逃不过斯捷潘的眼睛，干脆大大方方任对方观察：“是啊，尊敬的殿下，您也知道我的日子不好过嘛。王城里不服我的人有点多，谁知道他们传了什么流言碎语……唉，算啦，慢慢也习惯了。您可别说出去啊。”

“你很聪明，但也足够盲目。”斯捷潘颔首。“你一直没有机会，只是因为别人抢走了大部分权利。你熟悉他，贝什米特公爵确实年轻有为，但你在我这里得到了更多机会。他的选择我不能过多置喙，只是你被他压制实在令人扼腕——其他人也是……你不够了解他们。”

“我明白的，殿下。”菲利克斯点头，他理了理领巾，手掌贴着身体伸向腰间。“贝什米特与我是世交，即使您想让我干点什么——考虑到这层关系，人们也很难怪到我头上。其他呢？您别有顾虑，我们之间不该有什么秘密。”

“这不是你该管的，你的秘密也不该让我窥探。”斯捷潘眼角的肌肉颤动一下。“狂妄自大是人的本性，这毕竟不是你的封地，面对身份比你高的人，你应该报以敬畏。”

“敬畏，是的。”菲利克斯保持着微笑，他的右手已经碰到了剑柄——靠着和斯捷潘的关系，他被允许进出行宫不用摘下佩剑，这让其他官兵颇有微词。“我的敬畏已经被您享受良久，今后依旧如此。”

“我明白你为什么藉藉无名了，伍卡谢维奇。”斯捷潘稳住心神，依旧摆出一副倨傲又威严的模样。他发现自己摸不透菲利克斯的想法，即使他曾经看似掌握全局。“鼠目寸光的小人。你以为你能全身而退吗，就算再悄无声息，隐藏得无影无迹，你也逃不出去。只凭你一人什么都无法改变。”

“这里的规则确实轮不到我来制定。”菲利克斯摇了摇头。“我什么都不算，甚至比不上您的十分之一。您才是重要的人——我是说，别让您的远大理想因为我在瞬间化为泡影。”他盯着斯捷潘，对方皱着眉，没有作出回应。菲利克斯突然感觉有些烦躁，按理说午夜是人精力和意志最薄弱的时候，更别说他在斯捷潘身上浪费了太多时间。“如果没事，我先告辞了，殿下。”他起身，发麻的脚掌碰到地板，迫使昏沉的大脑清醒了些。他转身迈出两步，身后传来斯捷潘的冷笑。

“我全明白了，菲利克斯——我本以为你有点真才实学，现在看来只是沽名钓誉。背信弃义果然是你的一贯作风，亲近你的人终究得不偿失——如果不是我，只怕你已经寸步难行！或许你看上去依旧光鲜，但内里只剩一堆朽木支撑，除了招人厌恶以外，也就只有皮囊能入得了人眼。好啊，现在你靠着那点裙带关系勾搭上他了。去啊，继续做他的娈童吧，趁着你还年轻！”

菲利克斯站在原地。他咬紧牙关，双手攥得发麻，剑柄和剑鞘凸起的纹路深深嵌入他的手心，宝石硌得他生疼。斯捷潘的脖颈再次浮现在脑中，白暂又光滑的皮肤回到了十年前——单是想到这一点就让他呼吸急促，像是即将走上绞架的罪犯。

“——但愿你没有年老色衰的一天。从蹒跚学步到长大成人，我太清楚他是什么货色——你觉得他的耐心有多少？我好心想拉你出牢笼，你却甘愿做他的宠物。算了，不识好歹的混账东西，赶紧带着你一身的腥味消失，别让我喊侍卫。”

斯捷潘似乎是说累了，没有再发出声音。菲利克斯松了口气，在踏出房间前停下脚步。

“您给的笼子更小。”

阿尔弗雷德在享受自己的晚餐：面包与豌豆汤，加上安东尼奥打回来的野兔，被精心烤熟后切成小块。艾米丽坐在他对面，从被兔肉塞得鼓囊囊的腮帮子里挤出几个字：“弗雷迪，伊万挺帅的，你怎么还没拿下他？”

阿尔弗雷德简直想找两块蜡封住耳朵或堵住艾米丽的嘴，自从她看见伊万后，一有时间就在阿尔弗雷德耳边重复同一个问题。“大局为重，大局为重。”他敷衍道，盘算着还有什么方法让妹妹闭嘴。“嗨，你要是想泡alpha就尽管去，别整天聊我的八卦。”

“得了吧，成天在omega群里混着，你倒是介绍两个啊。”艾米丽吐吐舌头。已近午夜，她稍微有些疲倦，不得已一直说话来保持清醒——待会儿可是阿尔弗雷德在她和马修面前的第一次演讲，自然得打起十二分精神往死里喝彩！年轻姑娘想起两个哥哥改演讲稿时的焦头烂额就想笑——是啦，马修终于同意了阿尔弗雷德的计划，托里斯也没再反对，连某个趾高气扬的beta都松了口——她想起尼古拉，还是忍不住打个寒颤，赶紧搓了搓手覆在脸蛋上：“算了算了，放你一马。今晚别给我丢脸，女英雄把之前的姐妹都喊过来给你捧场了哦！”

“哈，等着吧，英雄绝对让你大出风头。”阿尔弗雷德吞下最后一口面包，对着艾米丽比出胜利的手势。他拿起马修为他抄下的提纲，上面的内容他早已烂熟于心，但还是忍不住一遍遍翻看。  
艾米丽没有再说话，他们陷入了难得的安静。阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛，在心里重复了一遍开场白，抓起外套往楼下走去。

他在楼梯上看到酒馆门窗都上了锁，桌前黑压压地坐满了人，他们在小声交谈，时不时瞟一眼周围。紧张兮兮的气氛中，他听到安东尼奥在讲笑话，罗维诺见缝插针地挖苦，也只有他们让室内稍微有了些笑声。托里斯站在楼梯口，他端着一杯啤酒，棕发上扣了一顶软帽。阿尔弗雷德对他点点头，托里斯报以微笑。

他穿过人群，走到贝露琪特意安置的台上。人们霎时间安静下来了，星星般的眼睛盯着他。阿尔弗雷德扫了一眼人群——他多希望弗朗西斯能在这儿——他对上了艾米丽的眼睛，小姑娘坐在第一排，攥着拳头，好像要上台演讲的是她自己。

“晚上好，革命者们！”

他举起手，换来台下的一片欢呼。阿尔弗雷德做了个深呼吸，他从未在演讲时这么紧张过，不仅如此，还掺杂了些许激动，和台下的听众一样。

“我从未如此盼望与你们齐聚在此！我坚韧又热情的兄弟们，原谅我今天的激动——有事要发生了，我们要行动了！是时候拿起火把和武器，让我们的敌人——最大的敌人！斯捷潘·弗拉基米诺维奇·布拉金斯基，永远退出历史的舞台！”

“想必你们都知道多年前通过的法律，艺术品们作为物品和奴仆，被随意使用和亵渎。我们的命运被法律限制在永生的屈辱之中，而斯捷潘·布拉金斯基在签署时脑中只有自己的情妇和需要拉拢的贵族！至此，我们的同胞们——我实在不愿那么称呼他们艺术品——他们的命运被从自己的手中夺走，仅仅是为了那些上等人茶余饭后有个消遣！”

“那么其他人呢，我们也活在摄政王殿下带来的压迫中。有多少人活在求生的痛苦之中？多少母亲昼夜不分地为贵族织布洗衣，只为让自己的孩子吃饱？而这一切只是因为她们要替不劳而获的王室和贵族缴税，好让那些贵族老爷住上大理石和金子装饰的王宫！多少父亲被编入军队，在陌生的土地上白白牺牲，只因为尊贵的大人们觉得国家的疆域还不够奴役！”

阿尔弗雷德停顿了。他扫视一圈台下的人，他们的脸被油灯照得发黄，年轻的beta农民抿着嘴唇，穿着华贵的艺术品下意识用手遮掩脸上的淤青。还有老人、学生、孩子。他们的眼里闪着怒火，拳头几乎要攥出鲜血。阿尔弗雷德又望向楼梯口，托里斯的脸隐在黑暗中，尼古拉站在他身边，比起平时少了些凌厉。

“所以，是时候了。”他提高了声音。“我们一直梦想有一个平等的世界，那时omega和alpha能接受一样的教育，骑士团不再只注重性别和血统，而是才能。总有一天老爷们的孩子和仆人的孩子坐在一起吃饭，alpha不再把他们的omega兄弟姐妹当作能嫁出去的的生意。不再有艺术品，没有人被奴役。我们平等地生活在这里，在我们的土地上！从出生到死亡，人们的归宿同样平等！”

“所以，我的兄弟们，让我们行动起来！明天太阳落山后，大家带着火把来到这里。我们会走上街头，从酒馆到集市，再到王宫附近的空地。我们要像几个月前一样走上街头，让禁卫军的草包们吓破胆——我记得你们那时有多勇敢，许多人被子弹击中，被马刀刺中，但更多的人往前冲。至于禁卫军那些胆小鬼！他们拿着精良的武器，却像羊群一样逃窜，他们的长官不得不用鞭子乱抽——我将其解释为他们没有信念，只为了一点可怜的薪水而战。”

“对比之下，我们这群人为了信念和希望战斗，我们不会害怕。希望带来毁灭，死亡换取新生。勇士们，殉道者们，公民们，是时候了，街道是我们的战场，语言是我们的大炮！”阿尔弗雷德提高了声音，他没有看稿子，但他知道该说什么。他几乎无法控制自己，有太多想说的，只要面对着革命者们，他的热情就从胸腔内迸发而出，像被压缩的太阳。

“我们将穿过集市！穿过小贩、扒手和娼妓的聚集地。我们会穿过城东的空地，在富商、学者与贵族的恐惧中举起火把，就像两个月之前，就像七年以前！我们在王城的绞刑架上死去，在南方的贵族刀下死去，在欢呼赞扬和歌颂中死去。这一切不会停止，让旗帜重新飘在街道上空！让民众加入游行的队伍！让斯捷潘·弗拉基米诺维奇·布拉金斯基明白他在面对什么！告诉他这一切结束了，你的恐怖统治结束了！”

“然后，让他与现有的旧世界一起被烧成灰烬。”

人群沉寂了一秒，随即爆发出欢呼声，像步枪齐发，山洪冲毁堤坝。他们流着泪，为他们的领袖鼓掌喝彩。他们被挤在了权力和生活的夹缝中，挣扎了太久，一直等待着改变的机会。当一根燃烧的木条被扔进泼了油的干草堆，烈火会在这一刻被点燃，一发不可收拾。

阿尔弗雷德喘着气，他的呼吸在注意到第一排时停滞——有个人用围巾遮着半张脸，正在起立鼓掌——阿尔弗雷德发誓他绝对不会认错那双紫眼睛。

他在致谢后往后门冲去，身后传来脚步声。他转过头，果然是伊万。他取掉了脸上的遮挡物，阿尔弗雷德没来得及仔细看看他的表情。他的身体快于思想，趁着伊万没反应过来狠狠吻上去。他老早想这么做了，伊万点燃了他的爱欲，阿尔弗雷德不敢想象自己能把这份爱埋藏起来，他也不打算这么做。直到他意识到嘴唇接触的时间太长，这才往后撤了半步。

“阿尔弗雷德……”伊万喘了口气。阿尔弗雷德真怕他的嘴唇里吐出什么拒绝的话语，那不亚于让他被毒蛇咬一口。他的嘴唇那么柔软，阿尔弗雷德还想多吻几下，最好能一直吻下去，永远不分开。但那双嘴唇在颤抖，像是需要很大的勇气才能发出声音。

“我爱你。”伊万终于说出了那句话。他把阿尔弗雷德死死抱在怀中，像刚才对方做的那样，用力吻他的嘴唇。

基尔伯特坐在桌前，面前铺着一份全城的地图。他手里握着一枚发饰，伊什特万在那天悄悄塞入了他手心——他早就知道这个艺术品生的beta不简单，现在更是刮目相看。这无疑是示好，他只是无法确定伊什特万是否已经背弃了自己的长姐。

他望向窗外，午夜已过，月光掩盖了王城中涌动的暗流。从骑士团的驻扎点到王宫并不太远，只是他们必须经过城中心的集市，海德薇莉的南方军和伍卡谢维奇的西方军有部分驻扎在附近。数量不算多，但足够让他们误了时机。他倒是可以提前调一部分人到王宫附近接应，就怕惊动了其他驻军，尤其是斯捷潘的亲兵。伊万只有一次机会，他不允许有任何差错。

“老爷！”门外传来仆人的通报声，基尔伯特把发饰放进抽屉，他吩咐过仆人不要来打扰。“什么事？”他高声问。

门毫无预兆地被推开，菲利克斯直径走入，身后跟着满脸无奈的仆人。“让他们出去。”他盯着基尔伯特。

基尔伯特摆摆手，示意仆人关上门：“这么急干嘛，除了突发奇想去骑士团绑架一个可怜的新人研究外——再敢来一次我就绑架你的副官——还有什么要事劳烦菲利克斯大人不辞劳苦深夜来访？”  
菲利克斯在他面前坐下，抓起桌上的杯子喝了口酒，他的鬓发从发辫里滑出来几缕，松松垂在脸边。基尔伯特咧开嘴，给他重新斟上一杯：“让我猜猜——受欺负了来找本大爷撑腰？还是爱情让你心碎无比只好和兄弟借酒消愁？”

“你这番混话应该回十年前说。”菲利克斯擦了擦嘴边的酒。他盯着基尔伯特的眼睛，张开嘴又合上，重复几次才找到该说的话：“你们不能再等了。”他深吸一口气。“告诉伊万，是时候了，无休止的等待会徒增变数。记得告诉他是我说的——唉，其实不说也行，你来决定吧。”

基尔伯特心中一动。他仔细端详，菲利克斯穿得单薄，但款式讲究，比起从梦中惊醒匆匆披了件衣服便出门，倒像刚在温暖的室内跳完舞。“斯捷潘找你了？别怕，本大爷帮你对付他。”他半开玩笑地拍拍金发男人的肩膀。菲利克斯猛地扯下他的手，用力甩到一旁。“看来你失了脑子！”他提高了声音。“斯捷潘要行动了，基尔伯特，伊万的时间不多了。我不知道你要干什么，但现在把你无聊的玩笑吃进肚子里，让伊万快些准备——别告诉我你也疯了！如果真的，就赶紧起来陪我打一架——这儿太冷了，你倒是穿得挺厚……”

“好、好。”基尔伯特赶紧收起笑容。“你不用担心，本大爷早有准备。”

“直到现在都没来找我——这就是你所谓的准备。哈。”菲利克斯冷笑一声，基尔伯特挠挠脑门，他本打算第二天就去找菲利克斯，只可惜对方先他一步——至少省去了劝说的时间，他也乐得见到菲利克斯主动站队。他强忍住笑容，揽着对方的肩膀往外走：“得了，别冷嘲热讽了。你在这儿留宿吧，省得明天双眼青黑难看的要命还都怪到本大爷头上。”

他把菲利克斯送到门口，吩咐仆人找个最安静的客房。菲利克斯转身打算走，又停住脚步，掏出一块军牌。“如果你有需要。”他把军牌递给基尔伯特，银发alpha接过，上面刻着伍卡谢维奇家的纹章。

基尔伯特·贝什米特关上房间门，没有侍从，菲利克斯睡觉时一向不喜欢有人待在旁边——除了托里斯，那个可怜的家伙，他已经死了——基尔伯特在心里祈祷。

他走到床边，床上的人在熟睡。他把脸埋在被子里，呼吸几不可闻。基尔伯特脱下衣服，一件件，缓慢又安静地搭在床边。直到他一丝不挂，室内比他想象中冷，屋外的月光照进来，几乎凝成固态的冰块，冬天到了。

他顺着被角的缝隙滑进去，隔着一层布料拥抱菲利克斯。对方被他弄醒了，皱着眉不愿睁开眼睛。他就吻上去，唇舌交缠时闻到些许酒味。菲利克斯没有挣扎， 他任凭基尔伯特在自己口腔内乱搅，在喘气的间隙捧上对方的脸颊。“你来找我了。”他小声说。

他们一向不愿等待。菲利克斯抓住基尔伯特的肩膀，他的指甲嵌进另一名alpha的皮肤，再往下，顺着背部探向腰间。基尔伯特吻他的脸颊、耳根、胸口，边吻边撕开他的睡袍。他们的腿缠在一起磨蹭， 菲利克斯感觉轻飘飘的，印在胸前的亲吻变成了酥痒的伤疤。他小声喊着基尔伯特，基尔伯特，今天太奇怪了。

基尔伯特很清楚自己想要什么，对方也那么做了。alpha自然不像omega那么方便，他们的手指在一处相遇，鼻尖也抵在一起。菲利克斯听人说过在梦中死去不会有痛苦，很多人在被利刃穿透时甚至没有醒来。他拉着基尔伯特的手按在胸前，让他确认自己是否还活着。对方挣脱了，他的身体比手掌带来更多热量。

基尔伯特听见菲利克斯的喘息声，像是梦呓。他仿佛没有痛觉，收敛了alpha信息素，好让基尔伯特不用费心思压制过去。你瞧，这没什么。他轻声说。

基尔伯特吻他的眼睛，从眼角到眉骨，没有一滴眼泪。冬天里一切都干涩，菲利克斯只能提供温暖。他埋进去，想着这就是全部，他所能得到的全部。对方的信息素在这时爆发出来，他小小地挣动，理智无助地压制着本能。基尔伯特抓着他的手腕，劝说般的舔舐在此时像哄骗。菲利克斯的手上有长期抓握缰绳的薄茧，在他的牙齿上磨蹭。基尔伯特尝到铁锈的味道，他的信息素也不受控制地溢出，浓烈的金属气味和烈酒混在一起，像被埋葬在酒窖里的死尸。

alpha间的较量在情欲中变得不再重要。菲利克斯高高扬起下巴，脖颈在月光下毫无血色。基尔伯特咬上去，他轻声叫着，示意他触碰的再多一些。他的小腿在抽搐，只是基尔伯特不让他扭得过分。快些。他的睫毛颤动着，嘴唇因亲吻变得肿胀。他在欢愉中窒息，再死死地把自己抵在对方身上。

基尔伯特听见菲利克斯在笑，不掺杂一丝悲伤和欲望，只留下单纯的喜悦和绝望。他念着对方的姓名，菲利克斯，每一次挺进都像在与一部分过去撕裂。他抓住金发alpha，他留在手心里，又逃到了看不见的地方。


	17. 革命前夜

阿尔弗雷德拉着伊万跑上楼梯，楼下人太多了，他爱的人不愿被兄弟们看见。伊万用围巾挡住脸，阿尔弗雷德在转弯的间隙掐了一把，alpha圆润的脸颊在昏黄的烛光中变得滚烫。

他们拥抱着撞进房间，在开始接吻前插好门锁。阿尔弗雷德的心脏跳得飞快，他在拥抱的时候贴着伊万的胸膛，那颗心跳动的速度与他同步。伊万咬着他的嘴唇，像品尝一勺蜂蜜般舔舐吸吮，直到他的下唇变得红肿。“阿尔弗，我的阿尔弗。”他轻声呢喃着，把脸埋在阿尔弗雷德的颈窝里。他的鼻尖和发丝挠的阿尔弗雷德笑出声，却又止不住地喘息。

他太激动了，不仅是爱情，还有他的事业。阿尔弗雷德真希望这一秒延长些，但他又迫不及待地希望能再近一步。他抚摸着伊万的后背，手掌下的肌肉随着伊万的喘息颤动。

伊万看似和他同样心急，他在抚摸阿尔弗雷德的腹部，手指勾着腰带。阿尔弗雷德希望他快些解开，他已经硬了，抵在伊万的胯骨上磨来磨去。他想要快些解开束缚，伊万也是，他们本应坦诚相待——他曾多次猜测法兰绒外套和棉质围巾下的身体，他的脖颈，他的胸口，他身上的每一处。

伊万收回手，他在阿尔弗雷德的注视下解开外套，纽扣钻出扣眼，领花扔在地上。他占据了阿尔弗雷德的所有视线，直到他赤裸地踏在地上，吹灭了房间里唯一的蜡烛。

黑暗包裹了阿尔弗雷德，伊万的信息素随后而上。他感觉自己来到了一片桦树林，地上的雪还没消融。温和清冷后的压迫感和伊万温暖的身体一起逼近，现在他是阿尔弗雷德唯一能接触到的发热源。他剥开阿尔弗雷德的衣服，动作不慢，却足够让omega着急。

他们终于在黑暗中赤诚相见，躯体贴在一起传递热量，再一起摔到床上。阿尔弗雷德掌握着主动权，他吻着伊万的胸口，指尖在他的腹部摩挲。他摸到了那条伤疤，在皮肤上凸起一长条。他带着愧疚吻过去，舌尖挠得伊万发痒。他抚摸阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，对方却躲开了，只是用舌尖触碰他的指尖。伊万拉着他的手臂，他就顺势跨坐到伊万身上。

伊万支起身子，他抚摸omega的脊柱，从尾椎到后颈，换来一阵阵喘息和颤栗。“你不在发情期。”他轻声道，发情期的omega显然无法在没有标记或抑制剂的情况下作完一整场演讲。“你也不在易感期。”阿尔弗雷德笑着回应。他根本不在乎什么发情期或易感期，除了视觉和嗅觉上的吸引力，以及大量的精子外什么都不剩。他痛恨被这些东西束缚，爱不一定出自于性，但性可以出自于爱。

他爱伊万，这就足够了。

“现在看起来像两个beta在做爱。”伊万耸耸肩。除了一些信息素外，阿尔弗雷德的存在本身就是催情剂。他在内心感叹所谓的爱情有多么神奇，腾出手拍了拍omega的臀部。阿尔弗雷德往上移了些，让两人的阴茎贴在一起。

伊万的手指钻入他的臀缝，那儿已经有少许体液渗出，让穴口娇嫩的粘膜变得湿滑。他不费力地探入两根手指，湿热的肠壁裹上来，阿尔弗雷德发出一声喟叹。在吃了两三年的抑制剂后，这是第一次与某个alpha接触——天杀的，要是伊万知道他的身份是所谓的初恋，会不会笑掉大牙。

他迷迷糊糊地想着，一时没没注意到伊万抽出了手指。“你在想什么？”他亲了亲阿尔弗雷德的脸颊。“我不允许你现在走神，琼斯先生，要尊重你的雇主，更不能忽视你的爱人。”阿尔弗雷德脸上一烫，随之暗自庆幸在黑暗的室内，伊万什么也看不见。他想给伊万一些补偿，抓住了抵着自己的阴茎，却一时不知道该怎么侍弄才好。

伊万又扯下了他的手，他早就看出阿尔弗雷德没什么经验，只是单纯的心急，这时候也不急着挑破。“用你在革命上的经验，琼斯先生，在处理一件事时，最方便的方法不一定是最合适的。”他抓住omega 的腰部，带着他撑起身子，让阴茎卡在湿透的臀缝里。阿尔弗雷德对“合适的方法”没有异议，但自尊心还是逼着他反驳几句：“不！这对你来说是最合适的，英雄在街头这几年过去，倒是明白了相信王室一点都不现实。”

“刚好你是个理想主义者。”伊万没有生气。“当然，你的革命也还没成功。”

“会成功的。”阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，伊万在把他往下压，阴茎压平了穴口的褶皱，他被一寸寸侵入，酸胀饱满的感觉不算难受。他意识到自己无法回头了，伊万会射进去，他或许会怀孕。但他才懒得想那么多——机会来了，就接受，阿尔弗雷德一贯坚信。

伊万在这时沉默了，即使已经把自己整个儿送进了omega体内，他还在一言不发，甚至没有抚摸对方一下。阿尔弗雷德不解地扭了扭身子，险些腰一软趴下去，他这才如梦初醒般扶住omega的胯部，带着他小幅度上下摆动。“阿尔弗，答应我一件事。”他轻声道。“不管革命有没有成功，你都得活下来。”

阿尔弗雷德一时语塞，他本想调笑几句，这时也意识到了伊万的严肃。他又怎么能不知道上街游行的危险性呢！他见证了七年前的叛乱，几个月前跟着兄弟们向禁卫军开枪——那些子弹可没有眼睛。但他不害怕，他必须做下去，至少为了自己和亲人，以及伊万。“放心，英雄的幸运程度绝对超出你的想象。”他搂住alpha的脖子。“那你呢，你要去干什么？”

“闯进王宫，把摄政王殿下——也就是我亲爱的长兄——从他窃取的位置上拉下来。”伊万回答。他把脸埋在阿尔弗雷德颈窝，omega的体温比他高一些，他吻着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，阿尔弗雷德以为他会咬上一口，或者留下几个吻痕。伊万的嘴唇很轻，似乎是怕弄疼了他。“和基尔伯特·贝什米特一起。”

阿尔弗雷德希望伊万顶得快些，最好让他尖叫出来，但对方依旧不紧不慢。他不屑地抽了抽鼻子：“好，你换了个位高权重的保镖，但愿他还没有因为长期的政治斗争忘了怎么用马刀——别这么看我，英雄绝对一万个崇拜贝什米特家的军事天才。”

“太狂妄了，你不如以后当面对基尔伯特这么说，顺便再和他切磋一番。”伊万捏了捏他腰际，阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口冷气。他抓着伊万的后背，对方没再说话，一下下往上用力顶，omega几乎立刻被巨大的生理快感裹挟，他咬着嘴唇，努力忍着呻吟，却一刻也不愿意闭上眼睛，即使在黑暗中他什么也看不见。

“啊……啊、伊万……我……”他挂在alpha身上，忍不住捂着小腹，那儿像是燃起一团火。伊万的动作对他来说太过剧烈。第一次尝试性交的omega只来得及在高潮前咬住alpha的嘴唇。他抽搐着渡过顶点，甬道一下下绞紧体内的异物。他希望伊万能给一点喘息的时间，但alpha很显然不想停下。他加大了抽插的速度，omega在高潮后更敏感的身体经不起折腾，他断断续续地叫着，伊万不予理睬，自顾自翻了个身把他压到床上。

“怎么了？”他问失神的爱人。换姿势的空当给了阿尔弗雷德休息的时间，他感觉到伊万在内壁上戳来戳去。“我只是在想你会不会被斯捷潘一枪打穿。”他蹭蹭伊万的鼻尖。

“如果真的被打穿了，你是不是还要带人去找我的哥哥算账？”伊万柔声反问，他找到了生殖腔的入口，肠壁上的小口被他顶开一些，这时开合着吸吮顶端，显然在邀请他进入。阿尔弗雷德发出几声紧张的窃笑：“这说不定是你生命中最后一次和omega做爱，殿下，所以还要犹豫多久？”

伊万没再给他折腾的机会，他捅进生殖腔，omega发出一声短促的尖叫。“这说不定也是你最后一次和alpha做爱，阿尔弗。”他带着点报复的心态顶了顶，阿尔弗雷德听起来几乎无法呼吸。“太深了……伊万、不……”他断断续续地回答。伊万险些笑出声，随即缓缓退出生殖腔，只剩顶端卡在入口。“是万尼亚。”他纠正阿尔弗雷德。

“万尼亚……万尼亚！”阿尔弗雷德搂紧爱人的肩膀，他有些害怕，生殖腔被打开带来的快感让他难以承受。伊万吻上他的嘴唇，他的舌头在阿尔弗雷德口内游走，阿尔弗雷德只能在喘气的空档勉强吐出几个字。“我爱你……”他轻声对伊万说。“万尼亚……我爱你。”

伊万贴近他的脖颈，omega颈后的腺体析出大量信息素，引诱着他咬下去。“我也爱你。”他回答阿尔弗雷德，在这之前他用了太多词句来掩盖这一既定事实，却没想到这句话也能用来掩盖别的。他无法说自己还不能掌控全局，即使在他的父亲之前，这个国家还没有政变成功的先例。这是一场真正的豪赌，伊万押上了所有身家，他的对手还毫无察觉。赢了，他能带上国王冠冕，如果输了，他将失去所有——权势、财产、甚至他的阿尔弗雷德——不会有人比他更清楚长兄的手段。

他在高潮前抽出，精液全部洒在阿尔弗雷德腹部。他的omega喘气声里带着哭腔。“我们会成功的。”他揽住伊万。“所以你也不能失败。”

“为了革命。”伊万在黑暗中睁大眼睛。


	18. 巨变

路德维希坐在床边，弗朗西斯在他的注视下服下一碗药。他把碗交给女仆，止不住地咳喘起来。路德维希伸手抚摸他的后背，弗朗西斯很快平静下来，“刚才瓦修已经催促过一次了。”他靠在丈夫的臂弯里。“那群叛党已经在城西聚集起来，据说有……挺多人的，我不记得了。”

“我知道。”路德维希搂紧怀里的男人。弗朗西斯的病情愈加严重，医生已经让他早做打算。他没敢告诉弗朗西斯，只能尽力照顾好他，抱着一点小小的希望。“我们晚点去镇压更好……瓦修只是一向爱操心。”

弗朗西斯点点头。他的新书已经准备出版，他把剩下的时间都浪费在了床上——睡觉、闲适地靠在丈夫身边、不分昼夜地拿起软皮本记点什么。路德维希问起过，他说是一些小诗、偶然的灵感，以及一千多字的短篇小说——只有这种时候，他看起来才充满希望。

路德维希没有再说话，天知道他有多不想离开自己的爱人。和弗朗西斯相处的每一秒都弥足珍贵。也许只要离开一刻，分神一秒，他的世界就会从此消失。他充满了不安，弗朗西斯一如既往地感受到，路德维希在他面前像一本透明的书。“你还想再陪我一会儿吗？”他亲吻alpha的耳根，在同龄人中，路德维希已经足够优秀，所有人都在逼他过早长成。弗朗西斯曾想过等着他，但现实掐灭了他美好的幻想。

“我也希望能再多陪陪你。”他轻声道。“我想成为我们剩下的时间，然后停在原地；我会在静止的间隙吻你，直到十年过去，你长到了我的年纪。那时我便能心满意足，再无所求——如果这是一种罪孽，就让我死在审判前一秒。”

“不……”路德维希喉头一紧，他低头亲吻弗朗西斯的面颊。对方仰起头，让他吻自己的嘴唇。“你不用说那么多，我们现在就很好。”他的声音带着颤，作为alpha，这本不该出现。弗朗西斯抚摸着他的手背，安抚似的笑了几声：“当然很好。你自己小心为上，平息叛党当然重要，但别受伤了，我会担心的。”

“不会有事的。”路德维希拉起弗朗西斯的手，在他的手背上印下一吻。他从床边起身，弗朗西斯拉着他，要他再次弯下腰。他吻了吻路德维希的嘴唇，就像他曾经吻过的千万遍。

“还有一件事。”他捧起alpha的脸颊。“严明执法是必须的，但也不要伤及无辜，至少看在我的份上——血流得已经够多了”

路德维希应下后便匆匆走出房门。弗朗西斯拿起放在床头的本子。他从未如此担心过，即使七年前他曾号召民众走上街头，手里高举着鲜红的旗帜与士兵对峙——如果可以的话，弗朗西斯希望能再做一次。他叹了口气，重新翻开本子。

“——继续前进！”

阿尔弗雷德走在队伍最前面，他举着一面红旗，随着人们的口号声挥舞。他的嗓子有些沙哑，额头因兴奋敷了一层细汗。一个小时前，革命者们在酒馆集结了起来，他们顺着主路往前走，不断有市民被他们的热情感染，打破了宵禁从家中流出来，加入他们的队伍。革命者们拿着武器，市民们大多赤手空拳，但这对他们的热情毫无影响。

天上飘着稀疏的雪花，在路上积起了薄薄的一层。人们的鞋底踩在上面，嘎吱嘎吱的声音在他们缄默时特外清晰，又立刻被喧哗掩盖。月光照在屋顶上，屋檐与墙壁在几千只火把的映照下显出些许温暖。有孩子们探出头，稍小一些的缩在窗后看，大一些的跑了出来，混入游行的人群中。他们或许不懂什么是游行，也不明白要争取什么，但这确实事关他们的未来。

他们目不斜视，现在再看无关目标的事物纯粹是浪费精力，就算禁卫军也许已经在不远的地方严阵以待——阿尔弗雷德承认他有些紧张，他也不相信还有哪一位革命者的手心里没出汗。但人们已经做好了准备：来吧，摄政王的走狗们！

“天，我真不敢想象！”阿尔弗雷德看向身旁，安东尼奥和他对视一眼。棕发beta的拳头紧紧攥起，随着身体的摆动一下下擦过身旁，阿尔弗雷德知道那里藏了一杆火枪。“老弟，这可真的比坐船打仗刺激多了。”他大声说道，好让自己的声音在革命者的呐喊中能被听到。“早知道咱就少打两年仗，早点回来帮你们——嘿！你看那边！”

阿尔弗雷德顺着他的手指往后看，队伍后方有一阵小小的骚动。有一队骑手自路旁插出，从他们旁边飞驰而过。有些革命者认为那是禁卫军的骑兵，不住往后退缩着。阿尔弗雷德只得大喊，鼓励他们保持好秩序。那群骑手并未停留，从他们身边经过后直径往东飞驰而去——借着火光，阿尔弗雷德看清了他们的纹章。那是骑士团的纹样。

“真稀罕，骑士团也行动了，还好这等子事他们不想管。”安东尼奥嗬了一声。“要我说就是王宫出事了。嗨，前面也有人，就是那群禁卫军了吧？”

阿尔弗雷德看过去，前面确实有人。骑士们从禁卫军旁路过，直径奔向左边的路，连停都没停，但他们没这么大能耐——该死的路德维希！阿尔弗雷德想起伊万给他讲过禁卫军副团长接任的事，那个走后门的家伙就在前面等着把自己撕成碎片！他热血沸腾，恨不得现在就掏出火枪往路德维希的胸膛上开个洞，好让他再也没法起来。

“前进！为了自由和权利！”他高喊着，人群爆发出一阵吼声。他们举起了火把，握紧了火枪。严阵以待的禁卫军越来越近，阿尔弗雷德听到安东尼奥检查枪管的声音。“我可不会饶过他们。”他抽出阿尔弗雷德的火枪，装好后塞到他手中。阿尔弗雷德看向他，安东尼奥对他笑了笑：“老弟，我们要让他们血债血偿。”

他们终究与禁卫军对上了。阿尔弗雷德看到了他们的长官，路德维希·贝什米特骑在马上，和他的部下立在道路一旁。禁卫军的士兵站在路中间，手中都拿着火枪，腰间别着长刀。他们缄默着往前走，组成了一道黑压压的墙，把革命的火苗挡在集市前。但这不是他们能挡住的，革命者们依旧在往前走，他们停在了士兵面前，双方都一言不发。

直到一声枪响，这一枪来自革命者，安东尼奥往旁边看，罗维诺举着枪，他的目标是路德维希。但他打偏了，路德维希毫发未损，只是高高举起了手中的马刀，再冲着革命者的队伍挥下。

枪声再度响起，只是这次来自于禁卫军。阿尔弗雷德身旁的一名革命者倒下了，鲜血溅到了他的脸上。没有时间躲避或思考，阿尔弗雷德直直地往前冲。他开了一枪，离得最近的士兵应声倒下。“大家一起！不要后退！”他高叫，原本有些退缩的人群重新集结起来。他们拿出了武器，向着士兵们冲去。有人受伤，有人死去，剩下的人跨过他们的躯体，继续往前冲。他们变成了一把锤子，一架镐子，直直地要把禁卫军的阵型冲垮。

前面就是集市了，阿尔弗雷德被挤在人群中。禁卫军们被冲开一个小口，阿尔弗雷德瞥到他们的长刀上沾满了血。人们簇拥着往集市冲去，阿尔弗雷德被挤得一个趔趄，好在没受伤。集市，他飞速动着脑子，路德维希不会让屠杀停下，他们要加快速度，不能再陷入胶着。集市旁的两条近路都能通往城东，只是西方军和南方军分别驻扎在岔口的左侧和右侧。该死，仅仅上百人的禁卫军就造成了这

么大的伤害，人数更多的地方军更不会手下留情。如果绕远路，和伊万的计划就出了差池。

他为自己的疏忽懊恼，但已经没有时间自怨自艾，必须做出决断。没有机会心存侥幸，最近王国还算安定，跟着长官被带来的地方军不会无故被调开。伊丽莎白和菲利克斯又是两个吃干抹净的主儿：他可没忘两个月前菲利克斯和路德维希一起把革命者们成队地送上绞架，还有伊丽莎白在南方留下的残暴传说——不管走哪边，都会是一场灾难。

在他焦头烂额时，有人抓住了他的肩膀。“阿尔弗雷德！”托里斯挤到他身边。他头发凌乱，声音变了调。

“托里斯！”阿尔弗雷德就像看见了救命稻草。他抓住托里斯的手：“天，我们接下来要往哪儿走？到处都有军队！”

“我们走骑士团走过的那条路！”托里斯回答，他凝视着阿尔弗雷德，又重复了一遍：“我们从西方军的军营旁过去！”

伊万站在树影下，月光通过光秃秃的枝条，毫不费力地覆上他发顶。他享受等待的过程，即使他的侍从们已经焦头烂额。我们还有时间。伊万想着，用鞋尖在地上画了个圈儿。

他在等基尔伯特，十分钟之内，他就要带着人来到伊万所在的位置，然后一起出发去不远处的王宫见他尊敬的长兄——一想到这个，伊万就不由自主地笑得更开心些。他自上次宴会后就没见过斯捷潘哥哥，即使他曾想过要伊万的命，伊万还是愿意再和他见一见面，再聊一聊。

他亲爱的哥哥太累了，自小就在勾心斗角的政治漩涡中长大，还抢着担下了一切麻烦事——伊万甚至觉得伊利亚更轻松一些，至少他不用整日面对这群贵族，嘴上扯皮不说还把手伸到了他们的口袋里。他多想让斯捷潘休息一下——这副担子本就是他的，伊万不愿让他人费心。

他听到了马蹄声，由远到近。身旁的侍从在挥手，而伊万看向天空。多可爱的星星。他想。或许以后就见不到了。

“殿下！”他转过头，基尔伯特翻身下马，对他颔首行礼。“本大爷没迟到吧？哈哈，路上人有点多——你的小朋友还真带了不少人，路易得伤透脑筋了。”他拍拍身上沾到的尘土，对伊万咧开嘴。“你也不早跟我说一声，要是真需要把禁卫军支开，还有别的方式嘛！”

“没事，他需要一个锻炼的机会。”伊万对基尔伯特微笑。基尔伯特挠挠头：“也是。我们出发吧？”

他们重新上马，这里离王宫的后门只有一里，禁卫军被引开后不可能有人来。他们没有说话，大地上除了猫头鹰的嚎叫，就只剩下骑士团的马蹄声。伊万确信马蹄声能引起恐慌，只是他没心情恐慌，他太期待了。想到这里他转过头，给基尔伯特一个大大的微笑。对方有些摸不着头脑，只好也还给他一个笑容。

他们到了王宫的后门旁，巡逻的禁卫军刚刚走开，他们潜伏着，等待有人靠近门边来检查。“你说他们知道什么是末日吗？”伊万问基尔伯特，对方紧紧握着刀柄，听到他的疑问后抬了下眼皮：“这群禁卫军不清楚，本大爷只知道你家omega带的那群人正在面对末日——你可真是舍得！”

“可我不这么觉得。”伊万耸耸肩，看着一名哨兵走过来。“——我觉得他的末日要到了。”他用手指着那名年轻的禁卫军，换来基尔伯特的嘘声。“别出声！”他仔细看了看那名士兵，再一挥手，两名骑士悄无声息地贴到门边。年轻的禁卫军越走越近，掏出钥匙打开了宫门——该说是长久的平安让禁卫军们松懈还是他太过自大，这位军人居然没有带同伴。随着他稍稍推开铁门，早就埋伏在门边的骑士往他颈后一打，士兵身子一软，瘫在了地上。

“我还以为你会直接杀死他。”伊万看着骑士们把昏过去的士兵拖到一旁，他摊开手，基尔伯特不以为然：“没必要，这里就只有他一个人来巡视——直到你把斯捷潘赶出宫门前他都醒不过来。”

“但愿吧。”伊万跟在他身后走进宫门。他最后扭过头，看了一眼宫外的树林，冬天只剩树干，在月下像是巫师插满了干尸的后花园——那是他儿时常去嬉戏的地方，长大后再也没去管过。或许以后这儿会被大火烧光，变成一块荒地，或一片坟场。“基尔，”他扭过头，拍了拍身旁alpha的肩膀。“我不会忘记今天的。”

基尔伯特仰起头：“殿下，我也不会。”

“——我听说雅格娜都不想动弹了，整天捧着小说又哭又笑的。果然，圆了整整一圈。”

菲利克斯笑着瞥了一眼旁边的妹妹，雅金卡抛给他一个大白眼，扭头就向丈夫告起黑状：“菲利克斯欺负我！”

“一会儿揍他，我看他哪敢还手。”伊丽莎白揉了揉妻子的发顶。雅金卡哼了一声，继续小口小口咽下盘子里的甜品。菲利克斯揽住她的肩膀，长叹一口气：“看来下次得用两匹马把你抬来了，要不伊莎一个人可抱不动你。”

“唉，罗德里赫，我总感觉他们太吵了。”伊丽莎白转过头。“你呢，你就没说过话。如果累了就去休息吧，他俩怕是得闹到明天早上。”

“你们还年轻。”罗德里赫微笑着转向菲利克斯。他受邀来伍卡谢维奇家作客，本想找个机会和路德维希谈谈，结果他和基尔伯特都没有出席。伍卡谢维奇和贝什米特一向关系密切，罗德里赫等了几小时，疑虑越来越深：“伍卡谢维奇，阁下。我很奇怪您为什么没有邀请贝什米特？”

“他们有事。”菲利克斯耸耸肩。“那您呢？您的家属也都没有出席。真是奇怪，我挺想见一见子爵阁下的。”

“噢，维蕾娜身体不适。我的孩子还在封地，他想多陪陪自己的新婚妻子。至于我的妻子……”罗德里赫扫视一圈，雅金卡正用热切的眼光看着他。他叹了口气，对雅金卡挂起一个无奈的笑容：“我想他正在享受自己的爱情。”

“噢，天。”雅金卡摇摇头，又像想起了什么，起身就往外走。“等等，我出阁之前有一本书，当时给了托里斯。那本诗集没有再版，您也肯定没看过——不用叫人了，只有我知道托里会把书放在哪里。”她走到门口，侍从拉开门，她却没有走出去。“亲爱的！”她扭过头。“莱维斯来了！”

“出什么事了？”伊丽莎白看向走近她的副官，小个子beta低着头，附身到她耳边讲了几句。伊丽莎白蹙眉，随即恢复了平静。“抱歉，我们得先离开了。”她对菲利克斯颔首。

“怎么了，伊莎？”菲利克斯望向她。伊丽莎白看了看罗德里赫，对方看向一侧，像是在思考。她做了个深呼吸，不打算再隐瞒。“骑士团全部出动了，他们去了王宫。”她放轻了声音。“我不知道基尔伯特想做什么。”

罗德里赫看着菲利克斯，他脸上的疑虑几乎能以假乱真。他可以肯定菲利克斯和这件事脱不了干系，只是没有嗅到阴谋的气息。他看了看外面的夜空，这注定是一个改变历史的夜晚。

“你知道这件事吗？”伊丽莎白接着发问，还没等菲利克斯张口，她就再次看向莱维斯。“让伊什特万别花天酒地了，赶紧带人去救急，至少得拦住贝什米特。”“可、可是……”莱维斯的头更低了。“今天城中又有暴动，所以伊什特万长官把全部的兵力都带走去帮禁卫军了……您也知道禁卫军在路德维希副团长接任前松懈已久……”

伊丽莎白沉默了，罗德里赫知道这是爆发的前兆。她又看了菲利克斯一眼，今天的主人坐在高背椅上一言不发。他也抬起头看着伊丽莎白，平静得可怕。“我真希望你和今天的事没有关系，菲利克斯。”女alpha对他颔首，又提高声音吩咐自己的副官。“但我们必须离开了。莱维斯，直接带我去找伊什特万，然后我们就去王宫。”

“我也很抱歉，但你们现在最好不要离开。”菲利克斯终于开了口。

伊丽莎白愣了，罗德里赫悄悄咬紧牙关，他最不愿面对的情况发生了。本来一言不发悄悄挪到伊丽莎白身旁的雅金卡这时不管不顾地往门口跑去，她挣开侍卫，站在走廊上，踮起脚尖往外看。她看到了庄园外的围墙，一队骑兵在围墙外慢慢散开，围墙上的火把照亮了了他们所持的旗帜——那是伍卡谢维奇的家徽。

“我不认为你有这个权力。”伊丽莎白冷笑一声。“你要软禁我们吗，为了让贝什米特扶持他的小王子上位？听着，这不是儿戏，你也不是小孩。莱维斯，如果伊什特万说自己去平息暴动，就让他去吧，我们可以在这儿耗到清晨，等到大局已定——接着你阴险的名声会传满整个王城。”

菲利克斯又陷入了沉默，他看着罗德里赫，后者低下头。雅金卡又跑了回来，拉着他的手坐下。“哥哥，你怎么了？”她恳求地问，又靠近一些，贴在兄长手臂上。“放我们走吧，让那些士兵回去。他们让我害怕了，你还要吓我吗？”

她没有得到答复，菲利克斯像一尊雕像，甚至没有看她一眼。雅金卡不敢置信，又全身发冷，想从他身边逃走。她挪了挪两只脚，想再无声无息地移到丈夫身边。这时她的腰肢被揽住，她又摔进了兄长的怀抱中。雅金卡把头颅靠在金发男人的肩膀上，搭在腰上的手掐得太紧，几乎要弄痛了她——他在颤抖，雅金卡想回过头看看，但她的勇气已经用完了。

“菲利克斯，你用不着这么做。”伊丽莎白长叹一声，罗德里赫看着她，女alpha在这时收起了所有的攻击性，这让他想起了幼年时给他启蒙的老师。“他们都做了什么？天啊，别这样，告诉我发生了什么？”

“什么都没有。”菲利克斯喘了口气。“伊莎，你倒该想想自己的出路。是时候早做打算，除非你想继续蹉跎下去，带着我的妹妹一起。现在做出改变还不算晚，永远都不算晚。”

罗德里赫闭上眼睛。他们都失态了，这不是他想看见的。那些幼稚又粗暴的手段见效了。“我有些疲倦，是时候该休息了。”他清了清嗓子。“菲利克斯，我们可以改天再谈，这不是今天能解决的问题。”

“我非常抱歉，但已经很晚了。玛莎，带客人们去客房休息。”菲利克斯歉意地点点头。“如果雅格娜想的话，就把她们安排到她以前的房间。”他拍了拍妹妹的肩膀，雅金卡看起来不像刚才一样紧张了，她扶着菲利克斯的肩膀起身，又低头在他脸颊上吻了一下。菲利克斯吻了回去，他盯着伊丽莎白，像盯着一个陌生人。

罗德里赫目送两名女子离开房间。他端起一杯酒，看向墙边挂的画像，上一任侯爵在画框中凝视他们。“这是背叛。”他对菲利克斯说。“我本以为边疆会锻炼人的信仰，在王城之外的地方还留存着些许美德。”

“谢谢您的理解，可我们都在这座写着国王姓名的城市中。”菲利克斯打了个哈欠。“趁着本大人还没失去所有耐心，埃德尔斯坦，我们谈谈你为什么不去休息吧。”

“——你就没想着问问本大爷，这个计划是不是过于简单了吗？”

基尔伯特擦掉脸上的血滴，刚才他的手下刺杀了一名侍卫，喷溅出来的血夜沾到了他身上。伊万在他身后半步，对比起边上的一片狼藉，他们两人还算得上干净。“这不是你的风格，殿下，虽然我对你的信任无比感激。”

“我觉得你不会漏掉什么东西呀。”伊万轻声笑了。“基尔伯特，我们认识这么多年了，我对你的忠诚非常放心——再怎么说，你也不会把我骗进来，然后和斯季瓦哥哥一起砍下我的头颅挂在城门上——别乱想，我只是想举个例子，同时告诉你我有多么荣幸能拥有这段友谊。”

“我也是，只不过殿下，你就不惊讶于现在的禁卫军有多么疏于管理吗？”基尔伯特也咧开嘴。他们进来后基本没遇到多少守卫，偶尔有几个也被马上处理掉，整个过程平静得令人不安。他们已经到了建筑外，按理说留守的禁卫军再怎么麻木，在这时也应该被组织起来，开始驱赶入侵者。

伊万也意识到了这点，即使一切平安，基尔伯特的计划也算得上幼稚。斯捷潘是何等的敏锐，他不可能留意不到今晚的反常，除非他和禁卫军团长都病入膏肓——不，不可能，他的斯季瓦哥哥正是年富力强的时候。伊万在心里否定自己，他相信基尔伯特不会对自己不利，即使他显然有所隐瞒。他已经听到了附近的异响，没有兵戎相接和喊杀声，但纷乱的脚步声让人心烦意乱。

基尔伯特没有带他走向建筑内部。“我们在这儿等一等吧。”他靠在打磨光滑的墙面上，猩红的眼珠倒映着火光，火光里描出伊万的轮廓。“我想殿下更加愿意自己稍微动动手，而不是跟在本大爷身后亦步亦趋，等着闯进摄政王殿下的寝宫，只为了轻飘飘说一句‘都结束了’——耐心点吧，殿下，我还想让你见个人。”

“你总是知道我想要什么。”伊万微笑。“瞧我，连佩剑都没拔出来过，真的是被保护得太好了。唉，你说的人什么时候能到呢？我等不及想动手了。”

“很快，殿下。”银发男人回答。他们陷入沉默，像是太多心事阻塞了喉管。外围的脚步声停下了，一切都平静下来，像是被扔进石头的水塘回到了最初的平静。伊万并不恐慌，他还没有沾染上杀伐的气息，alpha好斗的一面隐藏在多年训练出的宠辱不惊下。

远处有人在靠近，伊万往前看，那是一支十几人的小队。他们往宫殿后方走来，称得上闲庭信步。为首的军官披着短披风，高大建筑投下的阴影挡住了他们的面容。直到他走到伊万面前，对他弯腰行礼。“伊什特万·海德薇莉。”他挂着微笑。“殿下，一切都准备好了。”

“基尔伯特，真是个惊喜。”伊万看向基尔伯特，对方走上前来，拍拍伊什特万的肩膀： “南方军已经帮我们拦住了设在王宫周围的禁卫军，殿下。” 伊万看向伊什特万，棕发beta安静地直立着，好像什么事都没干过。“不错，海德薇莉先生。”他点点头。“你的长姐会为你骄傲的。”

是时候了，伊万握住剑柄。他往宫殿内走去，基尔伯特悄悄凑到伊什特万耳边：“你是怎么对伊丽莎白说的？她真能同意你把南方军全部带来拦禁卫军？”

“我让人告诉她，这些人是用来镇压叛乱的。”伊什特万回答。“不过到了这个时候，她是否相信已经不重要了。”

“——西方军？”阿尔弗雷德简直不敢相信自己的耳朵——让革命者们从伍卡谢维奇的军营旁过去，这就是让大家去白白送死！但他们也没有别的出路，阿尔弗雷德一时顾不上生气，紧紧抓着托里斯的胳膊，要他给个解释。

“骑士团和伊万关系密切，伍卡谢维奇和贝什米特是世交。”托里斯回答。阿尔弗雷德楞了一下，他还没考虑到这一层。托里斯在菲利克斯手下生活了二十几年，自然清楚他会与什么人交好——刚才骑士团不就走了临近西方军营地的近路吗？按照他的推断，伍卡谢维奇确实有可能参与了这次行动，并与伊万站在同一边。但他不敢用革命军们的生命冒险。

“快走啊！”罗维诺往旁边开了一枪，一名禁卫军士兵应声倒下。他听到了托里斯和阿尔弗雷德交流的全过程。“难不成你想把我们带去南方军的营地？让我们全部丧命？”他的声音在喊叫中变得嘶哑。“他妈的，海德薇莉不会给我们留活路的！”

阿尔弗雷德不再犹豫了，他使劲儿挥手，扯着嗓子招呼同伴们。身旁的革命军们听到了指示，也大声帮他传递着信息。人潮移动的方向偏离了一些，渐渐转向西方军阵营的方向。阿尔弗雷德往前看，骑士团留下的马蹄印还未消失，只是有些许雪花覆盖在了上面。寒冷的冬夜里，只有他们的血液沸腾着、爆裂着。阿尔弗雷德忐忑不安，他不断提醒自己原来的目标，这是不可错失的机会。

枪响依旧没有停下，禁卫军和革命者们一起倒下，伤者扭动着呻吟，死者躺在雪花下，平静得像是一群殉道者。路德维希从马上往下看，他们像海浪退去后留在沙滩上的泡沫。还能移动的人继续着战斗，他们对任何能看见的目标开枪，或者用长刀搏杀。血腥味和火药味占据了鼻腔，他仰起头，雪花落在他的鼻尖上。路德维希感觉有点累，换在平时，他绝对不会感觉血腥味太过浓郁。

他看向四周，宵禁下没有一盏灯亮起。市民们躲在窗板后，酒馆里的赌徒和妓女聚在门板后，他们的胆寒和疯狂与街上的惨剧毫不相干——他本以为这次的暴动和上次一样，只是一群乌合之众过家家般的闹剧，全然没想到他们会聚到一起，拧成一股难以解开的绳索。他毫不怀疑这根绳索如果越来越粗，最终会打上结，套在任何反对者的脖颈上。

路德维希定定神，下达了继续攻击的指令——他不允许哪怕一名士兵退缩。瓦修在他身边，beta男子的腰际被擦破了，血迹一点点晕开。“长官！”他出声提醒。“他们往西方军的军营去了！”

“我说继续攻击！”路德维希提高声音。他确信菲利克斯即使和叛军有联系，这时也断不可能出手相助——叛党只能被消灭。战斗让他激动，尤其当对手不是一群手无寸铁的平民，而是拿着武器的暴徒时。

他很快发现自己错了，地上蜷缩着呻吟的不仅是成年人，还有小孩。他就直直地挡在路德维希面前，身下染红了一片。他只能拉住缰绳绕开，不让马蹄踏上那颗小小的头颅。在那一瞬间，他对孩子产生了怜悯，就像弗朗西斯时常让仆人给路边的流浪儿塞几个铜板，或送上几个面包——想到妻子，他的心狠狠抽了一下。这份怜悯又立刻转化为了愤怒，他不允许叛乱者利用孩子做挡箭牌。

惨叫声和口号声还在继续，阿尔弗雷德看到了在马上的军官，他现在可没功夫举起枪。西方军的营地已经在前方，革命者们不断往前涌，他紧张得喘不过气，生怕突然从里面冲出一队骑兵，个个都拿着长矛和火枪。托里斯在他身边，感受到阿尔弗雷德的视线扫过，他拍了拍对方的肩膀。不会有事的。阿尔弗雷德强迫自己镇定下来。

军营里的火光照亮了周围，大门紧闭着，里面有士兵走动的身影。站岗的卫兵一动不动，偶尔和军营里有人经过才说两句话。他们显然看到了革命者，只是没有动作。阿尔弗雷德听着军营中的喧闹声，他的手心全是汗水，他又瞟了一眼身旁，托里斯的胸膛剧烈起伏着，显然也是因为紧张——身后的禁卫军和身旁的西方军，阿尔弗雷德竟一时不知道哪方更可怕些。

军营里传来金属碰撞的声音，像是士兵在披挂。罗维诺瑟缩了一下，又摆出一副天不怕地不怕的模样。“大家稳住！”阿尔弗雷德转身大喊，安东尼奥赶紧拉住罗维诺，不让他掉队。阿尔弗雷德死死盯着身后，他能看见路德维希手里的刀，那片薄薄的刀刃被举起，砍下了一名革命者的脑袋。他下意识举起枪，子弹打向马上的军官，却只从他肩头擦过。路德维希的身子斜了一下，转眼又恢复了平衡。阿尔弗雷德咬着牙转过头，天知道他多想让那个魔鬼死在自己的枪口下。

革命者的队伍已经过去一大半，军营的大门依旧没有打开。阿尔弗雷德松了一口气，他看向前方，却又隐隐看见了王宫前的一片火光——那一定是骑士团！他深吸一口气，他最记挂的人说不定就在那座宏伟的建筑里——他们也按时到了，胜利就在眼前。革命者们发出欢呼的吼声，没有什么比这一刻更鼓舞人心！

喜悦随着他们的前进消失了，前方就是王宫，王宫前的火光下是一队士兵。“是海德薇莉！”罗维诺大喊大叫起来，声音里透着盖不住的恐慌。他看起来想躲到安东尼奥身后，对方也习惯性把半个身子挡在他前面——那确实是海德薇莉的南方军，他们在王宫门口集结，这时正静静地面对着革命者。

革命者们停住了，他们再次与南方军对视。他们依旧喧闹，只是没有上前一步。禁卫军也停住了，路德维希下令停止进攻。他弄不懂南方军为什么会出现在王宫前，一旁还有骑士团的旗帜。他意识到了这是政变，而这群叛乱的家伙也与王宫里的阴谋脱不了干系——他知道这是自己无法改变的事，血已经流的够多了，他的兄长也卷进了阴谋内——是他收手的时候了。

阿尔弗雷德往后瞟了一眼，禁卫军在退去，他转过头，南方军正在往前逼近。他忘不了罗维诺和安东尼奥描述过的惨状，但现在南方军没有表现出攻击性——或者只是一时的，下一秒士兵们就拿出了火枪，在三排整齐的火枪后，一队骑兵整装待发。恐惧充斥了阿尔弗雷德的全身，他很清楚革命军们顶不住南方军的攻击。

就在这时，南方军中响起了枪声。阿尔弗雷德只觉得什么东西穿过身体，把自己钉在地上，随即眼前一黑，失去了意识。

斯捷潘看着窗外的火光，这也许是他最后一次站在窗户后眺望。这里的角度最好，他真希望以后还有机会。

建筑下层传来凄厉的惨叫声，那是他的侍卫和仆人。他相信自己的弟弟不会留下活口，奴仆们没有活命的机会，他们的躯体会被整齐地拉出去扔到乱葬岗，他的艺术品们会被抢走分给士兵——除了爱迪，他还没回来。斯捷潘纠正自己，那个金发艺术品名叫爱德华，波克家艺术品的孩子，长了一张乖巧端正的脸——或许他们会把omega的东西也一起烧掉。

他知道自己逃不过去，万涅奇卡和贝什米特在楼下大开杀戒，又怎么会放过自己的长兄。处死、流放或软禁，就像他们靠政变上台的父王身旁没有一名亲王——从这个角度来说，还是伊万最有父王的风范，他和伊利亚更像两个失败的试验品。

没有时间思考到底有多少人背叛了自己，斯捷潘端坐在桌前，身旁的老仆人给他斟上酒。“你说她能逃出去吗？”他抬头问仆人。他安排了人带自己的女儿逃走，只是实在不清楚她能逃到何处——越远越好，别让她最小的舅舅发现。最好到北方，雪原中伊利亚总能给她一个容身之处。他抬起头，想示意老仆人不要说话，转念间又想起他的舌头早在十几年前就被父王割去。

原来他失去了这么长的时光。

斯捷潘苦笑。门外传来沉重的脚步声。门被大力撞开，他的侍卫往后跌了一步，一把军刀随即割断了他的脖颈。血溅在他的衣服上，也溅上了门口alpha的鞋面。“殿下。”基尔伯特转动手腕，让刀上的血液甩在地上。他走进门内，对斯捷潘颔首行礼。

伊万跟在他身后，和基尔伯特不同，他在最快的时间沾上了一身血污——斯捷潘毫不怀疑他和死人来了个拥抱。“斯季瓦哥哥，别来无恙啊。”他对斯捷潘微笑。

“别来无恙，万涅奇卡。”斯捷潘叹了口气。伊万身后的随从送上一张纸，厚实的纸张被熏过香，浓烈的异味也掩盖不住。“这是您决定放弃摄政王职责，将王位交给先王指定继承人的文件。”

斯捷潘以最快的速度签下自己的名字，他甚至不愿多看那张纸一眼。“哥哥，你就没有一点害怕吗？”伊万轻声问，他对上了斯捷潘疑惑又轻蔑的眼神。伊万长长叹了口气，抬手试图擦去头发上半干的血液：“毕竟那次你让人来刺杀我时，我就非常害怕……我太害怕再也见不到你们了。”

“我从没让人干过那种事。”斯捷潘冷笑一声。“别臆测了，你现在可以离开了吗？或者还有什么想说的？告诉我有哪些人背叛了我？或者把我抓回去？”

“不，我的哥哥。”伊万看向基尔伯特，对方走出房间。他们相对沉默，直到房间外响起女孩的尖叫声。“父亲！”她听起来像受了伤的小兽。“你们把我的父亲怎么样了！我要见他！”

斯捷潘的瞳孔猛地收缩。“娜斯佳！”他从椅子上猛地起身，从伊万身边冲过。有人抓住他的手臂，往后反剪迫使他跪在地板上。他的女儿开始哭泣，一声声唤着父亲，每一次哭叫都让斯捷潘喘不过气。斯捷潘看向伊万，他头一次想杀了他。“你想对她怎么样！”他嘶吼着看向伊万，又看向黑暗的门口。后者只是挥了挥手，门外的女孩发出一声凄厉的哀嚎，她的哭声渐渐远去。

“她很安全。”伊万看向斯捷潘。“我不会杀了她，也不会杀了你，就像你没有杀死我——只是我们的姐姐需要一个年轻貌美的孩子来拴住她丈夫的心，你的女儿能担起这份光荣的任务。”

“你会下地狱的。”斯捷潘仰起头，念出他对伊万的最后一句诅咒。

伊万笑了：“上帝不会让国王下地狱。”


	19. 王冠

阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛，刚才艾米丽来看了他一次，那时他迷迷糊糊地睁不开眼，但换药时的疼痛让他彻底清醒过来。他瞪大眼睛，天花板没法给他回应。

他记得两天前的场景，南方军对着革命者开枪。他也中枪了，艾米丽把他捡回了马修的小公寓，在这儿他还算安全。他醒来时床边是马修在照顾，他告诉阿尔弗雷德南方军没有追击，甚至只开了一次枪——阿尔弗雷德为自己的坏运气懊恼，好在革命者死伤不算惨重。

马修说时局已经变了，新国王的加冕礼马上就要举行——阿尔弗雷德由衷地开心，恨不得现在就联系原来的好兄弟——据说托里斯没怎么受伤，安东尼奥和罗维诺也逃过一劫。唉，只是他现在几乎无法走路，估计赶不过去。

“——弗雷迪，你现在睡不着了？”艾米丽走进房间，在阿尔弗雷德床头坐下。她用掌心盖在阿尔弗雷德脸颊上，她的手掌非常温暖，阿尔弗雷德舒舒服服地闭上眼睛。“就你心大！马蒂看不出来，但你骗不了我。”女omega做了个深呼吸。“你和伊万……唉。”

“我们怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德懒得睁开眼睛。艾米丽皱紧眉头，狠狠捏了一下他的鼻子：“笨蛋！他现在是国王了，肯定要娶一位王子或公主，或者是贵族家的omega……”

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛，他还没思考过这个问题。艾米丽说着要给他倒杯水，匆匆起身跑了出去。还没等阿尔弗雷德仔细想想，她又气喘吁吁地跑了进来。“弗雷迪！哥！”她一把把阿尔弗雷德从床上拽了起来，后者痛得呲牙咧嘴，但艾米丽无暇顾及。“宫里的人来了！”

阿尔弗雷德一惊，扶着妹妹走了出去。本就不大的屋中挤满了人，高大的侍卫站在四周，在马修对面坐着一位娇小的女子，她起身对阿尔弗雷德行礼。“午安，琼斯先生。我是陛下的贴身女官诺拉·茨温利，奉陛下旨意，现来接您入宫。”

阿尔弗雷德吃了一惊，只好任凭诺拉扶着自己向外走去。王宫离马修的公寓不远，驾驶马车只需要半小时。阿尔弗雷德耐不住好奇，一路上都在问诺拉伊万现状如何。诺拉只顾着询问他的身体状况，其余一切都没回答。

她带着阿尔弗雷德走入王宫，阿尔弗雷德曾在几年前跟着表兄柯克兰一家入宫，那时他还小，只会感叹王宫的大气与精巧。这次他留神看着四周，周围的景色和那时大同小异，只是当他抬起头时，天花板边角处藤蔓状的浮雕上有两三个褐色的小点。

诺拉扶他穿过走廊，尽头是一扇厚重的门。阿尔弗雷德一个人努力往前走，门口的侍卫替他推开大门。他看到明亮而通透的大厅，所有窗户都被打开，午后的阳光没有给房间留下一块黑暗的角落。伊万在大厅中站着，与单独和阿尔弗雷德见面时不同，他换上了一身华服。光线笼罩了他的全身，这是他的天堂，他是不朽的神。

阿尔弗雷德站在原地，伊万对他张开双臂，他这才如梦初醒般向伊万走去。侍卫在他身后关上门，伤口不允许他走得太快，每一步都是折磨。伊万等他走到自己面前，他把omega拥入怀中，一次次亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇。“留下来吧。”他轻声说。“我需要一位王后。”

阿尔弗雷德惊呆了，他环抱着伊万，无论如何都不想放开手，但他不得不打破这种幸福。“我得回去找兄弟们，他们……我对他们负责。”他勉强蹦出几个字。

“你可以换种方式负责。”伊万摇头。“你可以建立对民众的救济会，你可以号召并支持兄弟们有组织地对个别人进行帮助，甚至从贵族手里买下他们的艺术品，还那些可怜人自由。”

阿尔弗雷德没有说话。伊万像是在自言自语，每一个字都敲着他的胸口。“你本身就是一个表率，想想吧，‘叛军’出身的王后，让那些革命者不要害怕，他们不会遭到清算。我也需要你，我需要一个坚实的助手支持改革，让占用资源的家伙们交出他们侵占的权利和财富。”他的声音越来越小，到最后几乎成了请求。“——我知道这太艰难了。天啊，我多想要你留下呀，你也应该一起创造人民的未来。”

阿尔弗雷德说不出话，他用力点头，双手紧紧抓住伊万。革命只是引爆炸药的火星，他们的战争才刚刚开始。

加冕礼的清晨在喧闹中开始。伊万站在宫殿的高处，隔着一层窗户往下看。马车在远处经过，雪地上的车辙很快被雪花覆盖，宾客钻出马车，他努力辨认每一个人——这在雪中并不容易。

阿尔弗雷德站在他身边，他半倚在墙上，努力保持较长时间的沉默。“你说伊利亚亲王会来吗？”他问伊万。“你们很长时间没见面了吧？”

“他不来。”伊万揉了揉阿尔弗雷德的发顶。“不过很快了。我收到了他的信，现在他们正在拟定合约，签订完之后他会带着和平协定来见我。”他看着窗外，突然伸手指向其中一辆马车：“阿尔弗，你知道那是谁吗？”

“太远了，怎么可能看得清嘛！”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩。伊万把他揽入怀中，声音轻得几近呓语。“我想那是贝什米特……他们本应该骑马来的。”

“也有可能是他们的夫人。”阿尔弗雷德看向伊万，他不知道这个男人是凭视力还是猜测，总之接受了马车属于贝什米特这一事实。“贵妇人们受不了这种天气，他们单薄的身子骨会被冻坏的——而且马车也有其他用途。”

“下次我们仔细谈谈其他用途。”伊万失笑。他牵起阿尔弗雷德往楼下走去，侍卫在他们身后跟上。大门外的主教已经开始敲门。他最后吻了吻阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇：“真遗憾你还不能去加冕礼现场。”

“能去婚礼现场就行。”阿尔弗雷德满不在乎。

路德维希站在兄长身边，他们刚从马车上下来——基尔伯特特地到他府邸接上他同行，就像路德维希还不会自己走进马车。他叹了口气，一路上基尔伯特都在告诫他加冕礼的注意事项，顺便附带一些期待的沾沾自喜。“本大爷要去帮国王带上佩剑呢！你可要好好表现哦！”——他说了至少七次，路德维希险些以为自己还只有十岁。

基尔伯特带着他走向前，罗德里赫和他的夫人在等候，维蕾娜站在一旁，看见路德维希时眼睛一亮，又瞬间黯淡下来。“晨安，亲爱的表哥。”她看向罗德里赫，兄长同意后才挽上路德维希的手臂。“夫人的身体状况还没有好转吗？”路德维希看向她，女孩抿着红唇，看起来云淡风轻，只是失落和担忧几乎从她的紫眼睛里溢出来。

“他的好一些了，只是还无法出席。”他回答。弗朗西斯今早精神很好，一早醒来便让他抱着自己去阳台上看阳光，还亲自帮他整理了礼服。他一次次地吻路德维希，让他帮忙带去对新王的祝贺——虽然弗朗西斯依旧被困在床上与笔记本为伴，但这是他这段时间来第一次表露出些许希望——除了虚弱一些，他看起来与他们相识时无异。

“谢谢，我只是太想念他了。”维蕾娜捻着蕾丝手套，直到指尖的丝织物被捏成一团。“夫人的新书已经在印刷了，我想当面把第一本交给他。唉，真抱歉提起这些，瞧我笨嘴拙舌的。您回去见到他时，劳烦请告诉他这件事吧。等夫人身体恢复一些了，我再和哥哥一起去拜访。”

路德维希点点头，他从未感觉如此轻松。他带着表妹走进教堂大厅，基尔伯特和罗德里赫已经在祭坛附近就位。他在靠后的地方等着，贵族们吵吵嚷嚷，交流着恭喜的客套话。修士立在难以发觉的地方，或是和建筑融为一体。路德维希收回目光，他没再和维蕾娜说一句话，他不想在等待的时候被打扰，想来表妹也如此认为。

阳光投过了玻璃花窗，打在祭坛的边缘。国王的圣驾很快就会到达。路德维希深吸一口气，把领花重新拉紧了些。他看着基尔伯特故作深沉的样子，也稍微为兄长激动片刻——这是贝什米特家的荣耀，过去如此，未来亦然。

他的沉思被打断了，有人不顾礼仪地推开宾客，险些撞到他身上。路德维希看向那人，那是他的仆人，本应留在府中操持家务。“怎么了？”他脸上有些发烫。仆人看着他，颤抖的嗓音盛满惊慌与祈求：

“老爷！夫人快不行了！”

路德维希大脑一片空白。等他反应过来时，已经跟着仆人跑出了教堂。他无暇顾及被扔在身后的维蕾娜，等在祭坛旁的兄长和兴许被自己推倒在地上的其他贵族。他随手牵过一匹马，不等踩稳马镫便狠狠抽了它一鞭子。没人敢拦着他，他往外冲去，雪已经停了，天空比南方传来最精巧的玻璃制品还要晴朗。

他的心脏在胸腔内用力跳动，似乎要和马蹄声一决高下，每一次挣扎都像要挤出最后一点血液。他的喉咙像被套上了绳索，呼吸间的摩擦音被放大到脑中，四肢冰凉又僵硬，如同墓穴中的骨骼，动一下便要折断。他的眼前只有无尽的道路与白雪，国王的圣驾隐隐出现在远方，但他没有察觉。

弗朗西斯，他的名字一次次出现在路德维希脑海中。但他的容貌没有出现，只有一串串文字。路德维希想闭上眼睛，回忆起爱人的模样，至少不让遗忘在这时开始。他做不到，咬紧的牙关无法张开，僵硬的舌头发不出一个气音。他的身边是逝去的风，裹挟着无谓的雪尘，他们的笑声从未停止。

他看见了自家府邸的轮廓，马儿发出一声嘶鸣，又被鞭打着奔进大门。路德维希从马上跳下，不用侍卫行礼，他推开房门便往楼梯跑去。宽敞的楼梯在此时似乎狭窄得只能通过一个人，又像通向天堂的楼梯一样不见尽头。他撞上了一个男仆，对方手里的药水全洒在他面前的楼梯上。路德维希踩上去，卧室就在不远处。

卧室门开着，里面一如既往洒满了光。弗朗西斯躺在床上，抬起一只手对着门口，对着他的爱人。路德维希往内跑去，那只手颤抖着，随着主人的脱力而落下，在碰到床单前被路德维希抢先一步握在手中。

他紧紧握着弗朗西斯的手，与他对视。弗朗西斯的眼球颤抖着，他盯着路德维希，他的丈夫也盯着他，把自己的轮廓最后刻在爱人的眼睛里。

他单膝跪在妻子身边，温热的手心包裹住弗朗西斯逐渐冰冷的手指。他凝望着，没有一刻移开目光。远处传来教堂的钟声，鸽子带着新王登基的礼炮和万岁声越飞越高，融进了太阳。


	20. 陷阱

“请原谅，我无意诋毁他，路德维希·贝什米特的忠心和深情绝对值得肯定。他悲伤得说不出一句话，就像做了一场春秋大梦。我敢打赌，躺在棺材里的家伙还想弹起来给他擦擦眼泪，上演一出感人至深的戏码。”

亚瑟咽下酒杯中剩下的酒液，略显呛人的液体划过喉咙，他轻咳一下，王耀拿过酒杯收好 “只能喝一杯。”他对亚瑟微笑，暗室里只点了两根蜡烛，他的眼瞳在烛光后泛出琥珀色。

“谢谢，我不想失态。”亚瑟颔首。王耀的手随意搭在桌上，不像他那样苍白，异乡人的皮肤显出更温暖的颜色。他握住王耀的手，东方人的指尖比亚瑟的手心更温热。“——我带了一本书去，真是巧合，埃德尔斯坦找了我名下的出版商——真正意义上的第一本，我趁着没人注意塞进了波诺弗瓦手里，他摸起来像块冰，也没法握紧书脊，但著作总归会和作者一起腐烂，算是个完美的结局。”

他沉默了，王耀没有说话，任由亚瑟握着自己的手。金发omega的缄默只持续了几秒。“真可惜你没能和他见面，你们应该很聊得来，前提是你没被他气死。”他清清嗓子。“算了，前段时间生意不好，你倒是忙里偷闲。政变是我未婚夫的杰作。有几个omega趁乱逃跑了。可笑的是居然有人寻找我的踪迹找我要人。其中有一个——一个金发蓝眼的男人，是斯捷潘的艺术品，据说在陛下敲开他长兄的房门前逃之夭夭。他是本地人，波克家的孩子，他的父亲从我这拿了几百个金币。摄政王看上了爱德华，他就立刻给儿子冠上波克的姓。在我这里经了一道手，他现在倒是好像以为找到了冤大头——噢，爱德华，兴许他肚子里还有已经退位的非法王权……不，是布拉金斯基的种。”

“真是不幸。”王耀侧过头，亚瑟盯着他的侧脸，东方人的眼睛被黑发遮住，他的长相算不上棱角分明，柔和的线条与当今上流社会对omega的审美并不冲突——他想抚摸王耀的眼眶，让他琥珀色的眼球在手指下颤抖。他猜王耀不会躲闪，他对身体接触不敏感，但亚瑟还是打消了念头：“布拉金斯基最会惹麻烦，今天晚上还得去见他们一趟。斯科特肯定也在，他得带着夫人去见哥哥们。”

“这次一去，恐怕您以后没多少机会来品茶了。”王耀抽出手，他看向面前，睫毛在光滑的脸庞上投下一片阴影，亚瑟几乎以为这是嗔怪于他。“身不由己的事而已，柯克兰先生。您以后尽可以再与公爵阁下一起光临，二位身份尊贵，我会留一处最隐蔽的暗间。”

“但愿还有下次。”亚瑟起身，王耀送他到门口。他握起王耀的手，嘴唇擦过手背。王耀的手指落在他的订婚戒指上，亚瑟低下头，避开东方人的目光。

阿尔弗雷德坐在桌前，身上的礼服压得稍微有些紧。他庆幸自己还不需要穿上束腰，伊万特意为他免掉了一些过于繁琐的礼节和配饰，剩下的都在可接受范围内。他学了几天的礼仪，顶着王冠走路并非难事。

他看着镜子中的自己，蕾丝勾出的领花挡住了脖颈，他突然觉得自己能理解弗朗西斯——他加冕为王后的那天刚好是弗朗西斯的葬礼，伊万提议和他一起去，用王室的身份为不幸的夫人哀悼，这是最大的殊荣。

阿尔弗雷德拒绝了伊万，他独自去了葬礼，最后一个为他的导师献花。人们在他身后指指点点，不知是对他的哪个身份表示质疑。他看到了亚瑟，亚瑟一直盯着他，却没有上来与自己的表弟攀谈。阿尔弗雷德想去和亚瑟说话，至少排解一下，但亚瑟很快就消失在了人群中。他不知道自己那天是怎么回到王宫的，仆人告诉他贝什米特夫人的新书出版了，在宫外畅销得很，知名作家的遗作总是备受重视，阿尔弗雷德托他帮自己带两本回宫。

仆人为他戴上王冠，阿尔弗雷德有些后悔，王后的冠冕太过华丽沉重，不应该被戴在他发顶。他更愿意回到酒馆和街头，戴上自己的破帽子。他还不知道原来的兄弟们怎样了，伊万说好陪他出宫，但一直没找到时间，新王总有事要忙。阿尔弗雷德甚至想自己溜出去看看，可惜王宫的围墙太高，他还没找到出去的方法。

“想什么呢？”伊万的声音从他身后传来，阿尔弗雷德一激灵，随即落入一个温暖的怀抱中。伊万搂着他的脖子，阿尔弗雷德一下不平衡，险些把王冠摔到地上。“大家都准备好了，只等着我们。”alpha贴在他耳边，阿尔弗雷德本想发火，这一下却泄了气。

“英雄也准备好了。”他起身，仆人为他整理好外套下摆的褶皱。伊万吻了吻他的鼻尖，两人一起往门口走去。仆人跟在他们身后，走廊里点着几百只蜡烛，夜色在人造光源下荡然无存。阿尔弗雷德挽着伊万的手臂，他喜欢王宫里的蜡烛，不管它们被点在走廊、卧室还是教堂里。他们走到王宫外，贵族们已经在大门前等候，他们向伊万颔首行礼，小小的动静立刻平息。阿尔弗雷德在伊万身边，他头一次知道这群喧闹的贵族也有安静的时候。

他们等了约一刻钟，马蹄声越来越近，阿尔弗雷德听到伊万的呼吸声加快，又平复下来。一小队人马在王宫前停下，为首的男人翻身下马，他的容貌与伊万十分相像，身形高大挺拔，只是看上去更为年长，也更为严肃。

男人在伊万面前单膝跪下。“陛下。”他低声唤道，伊万立刻将他扶起。“伊利亚亲王，我的兄长。”他高声说，身后的贵族同时向亲王殿下低头行礼。

伊万拉着伊利亚的手，带着人们一起来到宴会厅。珍馐与美酒已经准备完毕，宾客们纷纷就座。伊万举起酒杯。“诸位，我们在此齐聚，欢迎伊利亚亲王归来。我的王兄镇守边关多年，将北方的威胁抵挡在城池之外，王国的子民再不会任由宰割。”他朗声道。“敬伊利亚亲王！”

阿尔弗雷德跟着众人举杯，他悄悄看了伊利亚一眼，他脸上神情无异，似乎这份殊荣与自己不相关。

“亲王殿下带来了一份大礼：与我们北方邻居的和平条约。这份条约将终结两国几百年来的纷争，见证我们的友谊。从此我们不用担惊受怕，北境将再无战乱！”伊万再次举起酒杯。“敬和平！”

“敬和平！”人们再次举杯。

伊利亚放低视线，他再抬眼时，阿尔弗雷德看清了那双鲜红的眼睛。“我不能担此殊荣。陛下为王国殚精竭虑，我那点微小的军事才能怎能与之相比。”他拿起仆人递上的酒杯，杯中美酒折射着室内的暖光，显出干涸血液的颜色：“敬国王！”

“敬国王！”

仪式到此算是结束，乐师奏响乐曲，贵族们或饮酒作乐，或在舞池中起舞。阿尔弗雷德看着伊万拥抱伊利亚，他早就按捺不住好奇心，想上去问清楚伊利亚的情况，却有人从身后叫住了他：“王后殿下！”

阿尔弗雷德怎么也不会忘记这个声音，他回过头，亚瑟挽着基尔伯特向他走来。“殿下。”他们一起向阿尔弗雷德颔首行礼。

“贝什米特公爵，阁下。柯克兰先生。”阿尔弗雷德一时反应不过来，他张嘴刚要问，亚瑟抢先一步：“许久不见，殿下，我很想念您。噢，贝什米特公爵已经与我订婚了。”

“……什么？”阿尔弗雷德瞪大眼睛——亚瑟是omega，他一直崇拜的表兄不是alpha，他居然隐藏了那么久。他多想把亚瑟拉到一旁仔细问个清楚，但人太多了，他只能清清嗓子，暂且把疑问压在心里。“英雄也是，亲爱的表哥。公爵阁下，恭喜二位。我……我真为你们高兴。”

他的声音开始颤抖，愤怒和悲哀一起涌上。他为亚瑟欺骗自己而气愤——他居然要嫁给贝什米特！阿尔弗雷德打心底为亚瑟感到不值。他的表哥好像什么都没发觉，穿着omega精美的衣服，对身边的alpha笑得温柔。怎么也和他记忆中威风八面的船长、心思深沉的商人和叛军的支持者对不上号。

“哈哈，谢谢殿下的祝福！”基尔伯特的笑声拉回他的注意力，这是阿尔弗雷德第一次与基尔伯特对话。alpha身量较他稍高，早已不是七年前去中学做演讲时年少气盛的模样。阿尔弗雷德耐着性子回应，天知道他有多想向基尔伯特的银发上浇一杯酒，再把他从亚瑟身边踹开。他做了个深呼吸，向后看看，伊万和伊利亚已经不见了踪影。

“伊廖沙哥哥，不是我怪你，从那么远的地方回来，总得先休息一个晚上吧。至少换身衣服，斯季瓦哥哥就在王城，晚一会儿见面也没什么呀。”

伊利亚扭过头，除了他们和随从的马蹄声，伊万的声音在安静的路上格外安静。他看起来还像当年的孩子，会抓着他的衣袖，要伊利亚带他去打猎，被拒绝了也是气鼓鼓地嘟囔着跑走。“抱歉，陛下。”他回答。

“没有什么好道歉的呀，毕竟很久没见面了，我们都很想你。”伊万指向不远处，伊利亚看见了灯光。“斯季瓦哥哥就在那儿，可惜我没法陪你们聊天，今晚真是太仓促了。伊廖沙哥哥，你可没有像我一样什么都没准备，匆匆忙忙就从北方跑回来吧？”

“陛下多虑了。”伊利亚盯着那处灯光。“我的部下一向尽责尽职，卡斯托维达夫的防御工事早已全部修建完毕，沃尔巴夫也有重兵把守。再加上和平条约刚签订不久，北国人不可能贸然进攻。”

“那就好。”伊万点点头。灯火已经近在眼前，伊利亚翻身下马，面前是一个不小的宅子，只有最上面的房间点了蜡烛。伊万与他道别，伊利亚让随从在门口等候——他不希望有人来打扰。

侍卫为伊利亚打开门，他走进屋内，本应穿梭个不停的仆人不知所踪，只有四名侍卫站在楼梯口，见伊利亚走近也毫无反应。他扫了侍卫们一眼，快步走上楼梯。楼上的门吱呀作响，他抬起头，一名老管家匆匆跑下楼梯。“殿下。”他挡住了伊利亚的路。“非常抱歉，我的主人现在不想见客，您请回吧。”

“我得去见他。”伊利亚回答，他绕过老管家，老人总归追不上他的脚步，气喘吁吁追赶的同时还轻声阻拦：“您就别趟这趟浑水了，殿下，现在回去吧。”

伊利亚顾不上回答，他看到了门缝里掩藏的烛光。剩下的几阶楼梯被大步跨过，他推开门，有人背对他坐在沙发上。“斯捷潘。”伊利亚低声喊他，沙发上的男子发出一声叹息：“伊利亚·弗拉基米诺维奇，你是我现在最不愿看见的人。”

“但我要见你。”伊利亚走进房间内，他走到沙发边上与斯捷潘双目相对，长时间未经风霜，他的长兄看起来比自己还年轻些。“你让我心烦。”斯捷潘蹙眉。“待在边疆有何不好，非要回来向陛下道贺？”

伊利亚沉默了。他低下头，本应出现的愤怒无影无踪。“你为什么要害万尼亚？”他避开斯捷潘的视线，对方冷笑一声。“连你也信了那些鬼话！”他不无讥讽地回敬。“谁给你灌的迷药，让你的心被无端的偏见和怀疑蒙蔽。还是北边蛮夷的箭穿过了你的脑子，让你的思维和他们一样混乱无端。你自小就骄横任性，狂妄自大，听不得一点批评，父王把你放去边关是为了磨炼你的性子，不是让你对自己的长兄妄加揣测，也不是为了让你把聪明劲儿都砸在兵书里！”

他喘了口气，伊利亚倒无法从他身上移开视线了。斯捷潘与他一向不和，但在他的记忆中，长兄几乎没有对他发过脾气。“伊利亚，我对你很失望。”斯捷潘做了个深呼吸。“但愿你还能感到些许羞愧，然后回你的卡斯托维德夫做所谓的军神，从此别再出现在我眼前。”

“你得给我一个解释。”伊利亚走近一步。斯捷潘起身，他盯着伊利亚眼中通红的自己，牙关磨得咯吱作响。他的呼吸还未平复，半张着嘴试图获得更多空气，伊利亚怀疑他随时有可能背过气去。“没有解释。天啊，没有解释。”他转过身，背在身后的双手骨节发白。“现在！现在就离开这里！”

伊利亚盯着他的背影，他们没有再说话，令人窒息的沉默充斥了房间。直到楼下金属碰撞的声音传到他耳中。他跑到窗边，原本等在门外的随从已经变成几句尸体，更多人举着火把涌进房中。楼梯上传来脚步声。来不及思考，他下意识挡在斯捷潘身前，双手放在佩剑上。

门被踹开，伊利亚拔出长剑，正欲砍向门口的士兵，斯捷潘却握住了他的手腕。“看清楚，他们是禁卫军。”他轻声对弟弟说，再按着他的手腕将剑收入剑鞘中。

禁卫军们掩上门，斯捷潘这才放开伊利亚的手腕。伊利亚走到窗边，宅子已被禁卫军围住，他们孤立无援，没有冲出去的可能。他的手腕隐隐作痛，斯捷潘握得太过用力，甚至留下了几道指印。他看向斯捷潘，他的长兄坐在沙发上，像是被抽干了全身的力气：

“伊廖沙，你不该回来的。”


	21. 夜间来访

“贝什米特先生，不得不说，您让我非常惊喜。”

伊万轻松地拍了拍袖子，他看着对面的男人。路德维希·贝什米特副团长在昨夜的紧急行动中表现出色，没有给伊利亚亲王留下一丝逃脱的机会。他原本设计在第二天带伊利亚去探望他们的长兄，也在那时动手，但伊利亚执意先去看望斯捷潘，他们的行动不得已提前——幸好没有发生错漏。

“多谢陛下。”路德维希几乎无法思考，他甚至记不住自己说了什么。他连着几个晚上失眠——不因想着谁，而是因为谁都想不到，以往的记忆在梦境中被空虚吞噬。他努力把自己沉浸在工作中，工作几乎成了本能反应，似乎只要把自己耗干就能从平静的躁动中摆脱出来。

他看向国王的鞋子，伊万也在看他，年轻alpha眼下的青黑彰显出主人的疲惫。“这段时间内有谁去过吗？”

“只有娜塔莉亚公主单独前往，得知无法探望后，殿下也没多作纠缠。”路德维希回答。伊万撑着下巴，他的小妹妹除去有些偏执，平日倒还挺守规矩。“过段时间，我会带她一起去见兄长们的。”他自言自语道，路德维希一言不发，他看着金发男子的发顶，像是想起来什么似的挥挥手。诺拉从门口走入，手中的托盘里盛了一本书。

“我知道您不缺金银珠宝，普通的赏赐也不足以彰显我对您的嘉奖。”他示意诺拉将书端到路德维希面前。路德维希拿起书，他的手指触碰封皮上的作者姓名，就像被猛然投入深海，他被不知名的重量挤得无法呼吸。压制到麻木的悲痛显出本来面目，他想稳住心神，情感却比理智来得迅速。“抱歉。陛下，我……”他紧紧抓着书，又按住额头，温热的眼窝慢慢干涩，他才发现自己失去了痛哭的发泄途径。

“我想您该好好看看这本书，贝什米特先生。”伊万柔声道。“您亡妻的才华深深打动了我，这是不世出的杰作。”

路德维希缓缓点头。他还没忍心让人打理弗朗西斯生前的物件，那些物品上有他的气味，好像只要没人触碰它们，弗朗西斯就依旧拥有某种实体。正如伊万所说，他还没看过弗朗西斯的遗作——被国王认可是最高荣耀，路德维希由衷赞叹妻子所拥有的殊荣。

伊万静待路德维希平静下来，才不紧不慢地开口：“我阅读过夫人早年的作品，确实结构精巧，文笔优美，是上乘的佳作。但他近年的作品更为动人。您对夫人的深情让我敬佩，同样或许是因为和您相遇，他的作品才如此深刻。”

路德维希咬紧牙关，伊万终究还是要责怪他缺席了加冕礼的失礼。他急忙低头：“请陛下恕罪。我不该在神圣的加冕礼前离开，也不应以儿女私情冒犯王室威严……”

“我不打算惩罚你。”伊万打断他。路德维希抬起头，国王对他友善地微笑。“您对夫人的情意触动了我与王后，他也不愿我对您施与惩罚。更何况惩罚对王室忠心耿耿的臣子并非明君所为。”

路德维希呼出一口气，原本的惊慌被满心感激取代。他在国王面前单膝跪下。“多谢陛下宽恕！臣必将为陛下尽心竭力，不敢有半点私心。”

“我知道。”伊万示意他起身。“你将来必定大有成就。我还要与王后共进晚餐，你先退下吧。”

路德维希转身告退。伊万带着诺拉穿过走廊，阿尔弗雷德在卧室里看书。他刚起来不久，只在睡袍外加了一件披肩，还好卧室里温暖如春。伊万牵起他的手腕，阿尔弗雷德偏爱老款睡袍，刚好遮住锁骨和手腕上星星点点的红痕。“英雄很累。”他小声抱怨。“我还要睡整整三天三夜，除非你把亚瑟或者马蒂带来，否则别想让我挪动一步。”

“他们估计没空。”伊万亲亲他的嘴角，阿尔弗雷德搂住伊万的脖子，把他拉到自己身旁。“说吧，给我准备了什么礼物？”他坏笑着捏住伊万的鼻子。“瞧瞧，都把诺拉带过来了，我怎么好装聋作哑让陛下失望呢？”

“你都这么说了……”伊万招招手，诺拉为他端来书本。阿尔弗雷德的笑容被刻在嘴边。“你……为我准备的？”他拿起小说，书脊上的弗朗西斯·贝什米特无比刺眼。“真是奇怪，我以为你不会喜欢弗朗西斯的作品。”

“我很喜欢，更重要的是你一定会喜欢。”伊万凑在他耳边。阿尔弗雷德做了个深呼吸，他想翻开书，伊万却摁住了他的手。“晚些再看也不迟。我空出了今晚的时间，待会儿陪你回酒馆看看吧。”

“回去？”阿尔弗雷德一愣，随即把悲伤抛到一旁。他抱紧伊万，确认他们两人确实心意相通。“是该回去看看了！我从那次……那次革命后就没回去看过，也不知道他们怎么样了。天，我可还真是失职了！”

“你当王后倒是挺称职的，阿尔弗。”伊万微笑着亲吻他。“当然也是个好领袖。这次回去探望兄弟们，顺便看看是谁做了你在民间的代理人吧。我们少带点人去，不会有人注意到的。”

阿尔弗雷德揽紧头上的兜帽。宵禁已被撤去，夜里行人稀稀拉拉走在街上，没空去注意三四个赶路的家伙。他看了一眼旁边的伊万，对方裹在宽大的斗篷里，只露出一双亮闪闪的眼睛。他们已经走到了城西的街口，离酒馆只有拐个弯的距离。阿尔弗雷德的心脏砰砰直跳。他好像回到了混在街头的日子，不太放心让国王见到自己的兄弟。

“你们就在这儿停下吧，我自己一个人去。”他迟疑着看了伊万一眼，国王点点头，带着随从靠在墙边。阿尔弗雷德又有些愧疚——他对自己爱的人有所保留！

他走过拐角处，每一步都像踩在通红的烙铁上，只盼着能快些抬起。可真到站在门前时，阿尔弗雷德又胆怯了。谁知道他的兄弟们如何了？他们还是否会给王后开门？门内毫无动静，按理说应该有酒肉之徒寻欢作乐，或者革命者在台上宣讲道义。他担忧得等不下去，赶紧深吸一口气，敲响了酒馆紧闭的大门。

敲了两次，才有人声响起。“什么人？我们打烊了。”一个女人高声询问。

“阿尔弗雷德·”阿尔弗雷德回答，他本想冠上布拉金斯基的姓氏，到了嘴边又怎么也说不出口。

话音刚落，门便开了。贝露琪激动得张着嘴，赶着要去握他的手，刚伸出手又撤了回去。“王后殿下。”她单膝跪下，露在头巾外的辫梢软软垂在耳边。阿尔弗雷德急忙拉起贝露琪。“真对不起！我该早些来看你们的！”他抓着贝露琪的手，女alpha眼中有些泪光，她急忙挣开阿尔弗雷德，用袖口揩了揩眼睛。“来了就好，来了就好。”她微笑一下。“我们都挺好的，只是今天晚上没人来，就提早打烊了。”

阿尔弗雷德跟在她身后，贝露琪给他倒上一杯啤酒，酒液在昏暗的油灯下泛着浑浊的泡沫。他尝了一口，想皱眉又勉强忍住。楼上传来木板的吱呀声，好像有人在踩地面，阿尔弗雷德凝神细听，又没有脚步声。

“尼古拉，下来说话。”贝露琪喊道。

木板没有发出动静。阿尔弗雷德抬起头。楼梯栏杆上有一只苍白的手，随着主人的慢慢移动，灯光映出一整条臂膀，再是略微低垂的头颅。尼古拉慢慢从楼梯上移下，一只手背在身后。他的视线落在omega的脖颈上，阿尔弗雷德看着他紫色的双眼，一时移不开视线。

“尼古拉。”一个熟悉的声音叫道。尼古拉停下脚步，阿尔弗雷德的心提到了嗓子眼。托里斯快步走下楼梯，站在尼古拉身边。“殿下，请恕我们失礼。”他像所有贵族omega一样欠身行礼。尼古拉冷哼一声，不再看阿尔弗雷德一眼。

“别这样，托里斯。”阿尔弗雷德起身向他走去，棕发omega迟疑了一下，也向阿尔弗雷德挪动几步。阿尔弗雷德抱住托里斯，亲吻他的面颊。托里斯的手臂搭在他腰间，力道轻的像碰初生的婴儿。“对不起，英雄不该就这么抛下你们。”他在托里斯耳边说，发音又轻又快。“只是出宫一趟很难……你们怎么样？安东尼奥他们怎么样？”

托里斯安抚似的抚摸他的脊背，阿尔弗雷德放开他，三人在桌边坐下。“一切都好，你无需记挂。”他微笑着看了尼古拉一眼。“我们也很高兴你找到了自己的爱情。”

“天！别说这些有的没的，那天我受伤了，然后发生了什么吗？”阿尔弗雷德火急火燎发问。托里斯摇摇头：“马修和艾米丽来把你带了回去。南方军只开了一次枪，只不过大家都吓坏了，就四散走了。我们回来查了查伤亡情况，说是伤亡不多，但也可怜了那些人。好在现在斯捷潘下了台，一切都正常了，我们的议题变了，但还在定期集会。还和原来差不多，也是你们之前打下的基础牢靠，我们才能发展下去。”

阿尔弗雷德松了口气，他清清嗓子，试图忽略尼古拉的视线：“还好。安东尼奥和罗维诺呢？他们不在？”

“他们回南方了。”托里斯回答。“伊万殿下登基后，对退伍的士兵格外宽待，又减了税，他们终究是想念家乡的。”

阿尔弗雷德叹口气，他不知还能说些什么。托里斯垂下视线。“阿尔弗，你不用想太多。我们有王后的庇佑，比起之前无依无靠的好多啦。”

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，看了看托里斯身上的棉布衣服，突然想到了什么似的一愣。“兄弟们现在有什么物质需要吗？你们的钱还够吗？”

“我们有办法。”托里斯压低声音。“这你不用担心，要是真有什么麻烦，大家就要找你帮忙了。”

“好。”阿尔弗雷德端起酒杯，将啤酒一饮而尽。他攥住托里斯的手，发狠似的摇了一下。“有什么需要的尽管开口，英雄一定做到！”

托里斯和贝露琪起身，看阿尔弗雷德消失在门口。他长叹一声，回头看向尼古拉。“和他没什么好废话的。”尼古拉捻灭油灯，转身往楼上走去。托里斯匆匆和贝露琪道声晚安，摸索着找到楼梯口。他一步步往上挪，数着台阶的数量，在走到二楼时撞见一个人影。

“你们没和他说起我吧？”马修轻声询问，借着月光，托里斯看到他拿着一个包裹。马修把手背到身后，对托里斯歉意地笑笑。“抱歉，我不该出来的，但我听到弗雷迪的声音了……你们没说起我吧？唉，他说不能让阿尔弗知道……”

“没有。”托里斯往自己的房间走去。“马修，没有人是无辜的。”


	22. 遗留问题

罗德里赫任由伊什特万将自己搂紧。他上下摩挲beta男人的脊背，紧实的肌肉在他掌心里发颤。“罗迪……罗迪……”伊什特万喘着气，低声叫他的名字，罗德里赫睁开眼睛，伊什特万散下的长发遮住昏黄的烛光。

“我爱你。”他在伊什特万耳边轻声说。伊什特万从他身上移下，一头棕发在枕头上散成扇形。“我也是，亲爱的。”他把黑发alpha揽进怀里，亲吻他嘴角的痣。养尊处优的情人在情欲过后依旧优雅，只是声音里透出掩不住的疲惫。“我的长子明日抵达王城。”他亲吻伊什特万的胸膛，对方的心跳还没平复。“我本来想让他再去骑士团历练一年，我的表弟不会亏待他。但是现在一切都变了……我想让他回自己的封地去，好好做他的子爵，别再到王城游荡——特别是在陛下面前。”

“但王城的繁荣总是吸引人的，谁知道子爵阁下是否想趁着年轻到权力中心为自己的父亲效力？”伊什特万回答。他与罗德里赫对视，没过几秒，对方便微笑着低下头。“我的夫人舍不得，那毕竟是我们唯一的alpha孩子。”

“父母对孩子的爱有时会成为枷锁。”伊什特万把罗德里赫的腿拉到腰上，他抚摸大腿上匀称的肌肉，对方挣扎一下，又叹了口气。“我知道，但我暂时还不需要他来协助。”

“你十七岁时已经有了他，他也会和自己的父亲一样杰出。”伊什特万闭上眼睛。“……不像你和夫人，我们很难有孩子。”

“你还很年轻。”罗德里赫抚摸他的面颊。他从伊什特万发丝的缝隙里看烛台，有一根蜡烛熄灭了。“在南方接几个艺术品吧，愿意嫁给贵族的omega总是不难找的。”

“王城也容不下有艺术品的beta。”伊什特万咕哝着，指甲在罗德里赫的后颈画着圈。“真希望你这儿也有个腺体，好让我咬上一口试试。”

“那你就不会爱我了。”罗德里赫任凭对方在颈部乱摸乱捏。他被伺候得很是舒服，不考虑忠诚的情况下，伊什特万确实是他最中意的情人。“你也要和海德薇莉公爵一起回封地吗？”

“我们必须回去。”伊什特万埋下头，不让罗德里赫看见他的面孔。他多希望没人看得见自己的脸，但黑发男人把他的脸庞捧起，细细吻他的双眼，即使左边单薄的眼皮已经无法被眼珠撑起，他吻下去时，伊什特万依旧会颤抖。

达莉亚在桌上垫了块儿干净的手帕，菲利克斯把手放在上面，任由达莉亚割开沾了血的袖口和乱七八糟的纱布。一旁的女仆递上药箱，又神色匆匆离开房间。达莉亚看着他手腕上竖向的伤口，用布条沾了点清水轻轻擦洗。“离动脉还差一点。”她叹了口气。

“还好差了一点儿。”菲利克斯用另一只完好的手撑着脸颊。“真可惜今天下午没把你带到骑士团，要不本大人也不至于被那群庸医包成这幅鬼样。他们比你还紧张，三层下巴都挂满了汗，别提多滑稽了。”

“阁下要自己小心才是。”达莉亚为他重新包上纱布，她盯着alpha的手心，没有薄茧覆盖的皮肤看上去柔软光滑，诱使她去碰一碰——达莉亚随即为自己的想法感到内疚，她抬起头，刚好对上菲利克斯的视线：“本大人很小心的！都是那个小骑士的错……你得信我！”

“可是骑士团训练不应该用木剑吗？”达莉亚一时无法停止和菲利克斯对视，对方顿了顿，撇着嘴看向一旁。“……是啊，他本该用木剑的。算了，玛莎在哪？”他转身吩咐另一名女仆。“让她把海德薇莉先生的信拿过来。”

女仆走出房间，片刻后快步走进房间。“老爷，请您过去一趟。”她双手攥着围裙，瞥了达莉亚一眼，又深深低下头。“玛莎出事了。”

“天，我就知道她会出事。”菲利克斯甩甩包扎好的手臂。“算了，把她带过来。”

达莉亚收拾好药箱，两名侍卫带着女仆走进房间。她认得玛莎，她是菲利克斯的贴身女仆，只是没见过她哭泣的样子。娇小的女beta把脸埋在双手中，肩膀不住抖动，旁边的侍卫拿着一副银刀叉。“老爷，这是从玛莎的身上搜出来的。”

“你要解释吗？”菲利克斯看向玛莎。女人放下双手，未擦干的水痕重新被眼泪湿润。“请您饶恕我吧！”她哭喊道。“老爷，求您了，就这一次……”

达莉亚坐在原地，菲利克斯扭过身看女仆，她想躲开贵族的家务事。对面的男人摸索几下，准确地握住达莉亚放在桌上的手。“我的父亲买下你后待你如何？”他没有回头看达莉亚。“我呢，我又曾苛待过你吗？”

达莉亚尴尬得浑身僵硬。“阁下，我想我该回避一下。”她小声说。菲利克斯扭过头，戏剧般地给她一个笑脸。“辛苦了，外面早就黑透了，本大人这儿一时也没有人手护送你回去。不如先住下，明早再启程——领罗利纳缇涅小姐去客房休息。”

女仆替达莉亚拎起药箱，达莉亚赶紧跟着她离开这个是非之地。“请问发生了什么事？”她问领路的女孩，即便她知道贵族家的仆人嘴巴一贯很严。

“玛莎偷了主人的银餐具。”女孩回答，看达莉亚皱眉，她笑着补充。“请别见怪，我们知道有些事该对谁说。”

达莉亚依旧满心疑惑，只是同情占了上风。她见不得人苦苦哀求，就算玛莎是个狡诈又反复无常的骗子，就算，她依旧于心不忍。好在多年锻炼出的理智能让她抛开纠结的情感。

女仆带着她走进最靠角落的客房，不算太奢华的布置让达莉亚喘了口气。女孩放下药箱，打来洗脸的清水，又送上酒水和点心。达莉亚暂时吃不下东西，就在房间里走来走去，小书柜上摆了几本书，她抽出一本，是一本植物学的旧册子，内页下方用几乎看不见的字体签了罗利那提斯。

是托里斯生前的书。达莉亚刚聚起的精神松懈下来。她读不下去，这说不定是托里斯住过的房间，充斥着他的气味——这也解释了房间简洁的布置——他最终只留下了几本书，而她曾对他和他代表的一切寄予厚望。

门外传来脚步声，达莉亚合上书，侧耳听着动静。有人在敲门，她突然紧张得说不出话——今夜就算没有人来打扰，她也绝对无法入睡——她打开门，菲利克斯举着一架烛台。“事情处理完了，本大人终于有点时间和你说说话——你方便吗？”

这是你的房子。达莉亚把菲利克斯迎进房间。她曾为刚成年的omega传授过私人知识，比如不要随意在alpha家留宿，或让alpha走进自己的卧室。omega们信任beta老师，但她从未想到自己有需要这些知识的一天。“你喜欢这些书吗？”他拿起达莉亚放在桌上的册子。“我让人把他剩下的书都收拾在这儿。”

他在桌前坐下，达莉亚坐在他对面。“要是托里斯在就好了，这种小事根本犯不着来找本大人，算了不提他了。”他揉揉眼睛，达莉亚迟疑一下。“玛莎怎么样了？”

“她呀，她偷了好几副餐具。”菲利克斯叹口气。“普通奴仆打一顿就好，再不然到市场上卖掉……”

“卖掉？”达莉亚吃了一惊，菲利克斯急忙摇头。“不，不会卖掉玛莎的！”他手忙脚乱地解释，生怕让达莉亚误会。“玛莎一贯对我很好，我刚才只是训了她一次，还给了点药钱呢！”

“抱歉，她家里人生病了？”达莉亚语气缓和了些，菲利克斯松了一口气：“她的小孩得了重病。”

“真是可惜。”达莉亚压住其余的心思，至少菲利克斯没有太过苛责，她也不至于难受。静默本不该出现的，金发男人没有讲话。她又没来由地紧张，只怕自己的胸腔变得透明，让菲利克斯听见一再加速的心跳声。屋内还有些凉意，她握紧拳头，将冰凉的指尖藏在手心里。

“莉莉。”她听到菲利克斯的声音。

她看向对面的男人，他的脸有一半融在黑暗里，另外一半被烛光映成浅淡的橘黄。蜡烛温暖的光芒包住两人，他的额头和脸颊显得光洁，披散的长发在脸侧投下阴影。达莉亚想起中年贵妇带在身旁的年轻情人，菲利克斯的神态和那些少年无异。

她的视线投在他身上，菲利克斯在睡袍外披了一件有精美刺绣的长外套，纯白的睡袍是时兴的款式。达莉亚对贵族们追捧的时尚不感兴趣，这件睡袍兴许是丝质，领口开到锁骨下两寸。达莉亚意识到这是诱惑的姿态，她恋慕的男人兴许想要一个情妇。

她抬起头，对上半掩在眉骨阴影下的眼睛。在她被那双绿眼睛吸引的同时，菲利克斯轻佻的神情消失了。“我该去睡了，明早也没法陪你共用早餐，会议后还得去骑士团帮基尔伯特训练——他自己想回领地享受，让本大人待在王城受累，真是该死。”

“晚安，祝您好梦。”达莉亚庆幸菲利克斯没有要求更多。她把菲利克斯送到门口，对方走出几步，又跑回来亲吻她的脸颊。“我一定不会再受伤了。”他抓住达莉亚的手。“所以你下次还会来吗？”

伊万站在镜前，诺拉为他系好领花和袖口，轻声提醒他会议即将开始。“人都到齐了吗？”他问侍官，诺拉迟疑一下：“大人们都到了，只有海德薇莉公爵阁下以及南方军已经启程，恐怕无法参加。”

“海德薇莉，怎么事事都是他们。”身后传来拉长了的调侃，伊万转过头，阿尔弗雷德依旧趴在床上，手里捧着伊万送给他的小说。“上次狩猎时伊丽莎白·海德薇莉也没来，只打发了她弟弟来出风头——或许这就是他们南方人桀骜不顺的特性？”

“那就桀骜不顺吧，只要他们还记得回王城的路就好。”伊万叹口气，把额前翘起的头发拨回原处。“也难为斯季瓦哥哥这么多年牵制着他们，我们管得了王城里，管不好外面，谁知道他们封地里的人过着什么日子？”

“难讲。”阿尔弗雷德合上书。“至少这书里写的让人看不下去。难怪七年海德薇莉那边的人民闹得声势浩大。这群骄奢淫逸的家伙，要不是靠着民众，他们哪儿有资本趾高气扬？”

“他们曾是帮着先王开疆扩土的功臣。”伊万走到阿尔弗雷德身边，对方把书放到他怀里：“你有空也好好看看，王宫闷死人了，过两天出去一趟也是贝什米特的婚礼。妈的，看见他那张白脸我就烦，这两个家伙还一同给我发了请帖。天，亚瑟绝对被他蒙骗了！”

“我也正在看。再见，阿尔弗，午餐不要迟到。”伊万把书塞回去，顺带揉乱了阿尔弗雷德的头发，对方不耐烦地亲了他几口。国王心满意足地起身，带着随从前往议事厅。

议事厅内官员们正在小声讨论，见国王到来瞬间静默不语。伊万在高位落座，看着右手边的空位皱眉：“海德薇莉又没来。”

“陛下，公爵阁下怕南方局势有变，就带兵快马加鞭赶回去了。”罗德里赫回答，他整了整领花，看向沉默不语的其他人。“王城内的事牵一发而动全身，我们不得不多加防范。”

“海德薇莉多年看守南方边疆，这点小事不算什么。交通费也是因此而生吗？”伊万反问道，罗德里赫瞥一眼菲利克斯，对方玩着指甲，似乎没听到国王在说什么。“是的，陛下。地方军长官直接负责当地军队以及军费，只是到王城面见时总有损耗，交通费只是对于地方军微不足道的小补贴。”

“了解了。这次处理原伊利亚亲王麾下军队一事，我还未想到决策，你们有什么看法？柯克兰伯爵，阁下？”

“陛下，不用操之过急。”斯科特回答。他近年才来到王国，并不清楚北方情况，摆明着是第一个询问的对象。他扫视一圈，心里有了主意。“亲王殿下不愿再接手军中事务，本就安排了人员接手，和平条约也签署不久，北国蛮子虽然惯于背信弃义，但短时间内不会有过大变动。但将来的问题，还是需要有经验的人来处理。臣从未去过北国，无法为陛下分忧。”

有人窃窃私语，斯科特懒得理会，无非是说他惯会掺和上一点，又不牵扯到局中。伊万看起来也不想再问他。“知道了，伍卡谢维奇侯爵阁下怎么看？”

“我……臣附议。”菲利克斯赶紧把手放到桌面下，伊万没打算放过他：“阁下生长于北方，和背面的邻居打过交道，近几年西北局势也算安稳，可见阁下治理有方。”

“可是陛下都知道我生长于西北，卡斯托维达夫一次没去过，更别说去打仗了。”菲利克斯撇撇嘴，伊万几乎以为是自己委屈了他。“东北局势险恶谁都知道，我又没有经验，陛下……陛下也不放心把这件事交给我吧？万一出了什么事……那就不好了！”

“说的像陛下要把所有事都压到你身上一样。”基尔伯特嗤笑一声，菲利克斯狠狠瞪过去，他没作理会，只是自顾自起身。“臣封地与伊利亚亲王所设军事重镇临近，也曾到东北边疆与殿下一同征战，愿为陛下解忧。”

“阁下打算怎么做？”伊万抬眼看他，基尔伯特的红眼睛半掩在额发投下的阴影中。“卡斯托维达夫偏远，伊利亚亲王安排维那莫依宁驻扎，沃尔巴夫地形险要，现在是伊利亚亲王的副官代为管理。北方军抽出兵力，由路德维希带领驻扎在东北边境，帮助伊利亚亲王的旧部巩固军事工程，可以节省下一部分军费。”

“阁下思虑周全，只是我希望令弟能统领国王军。”伊万微笑着回答，他看着基尔伯特脸上惊讶的表情一闪而过，才不紧不慢地宣布。“我决定恢复祖制建立国王军，与现有的禁卫军合并，又现有的禁卫军团长与副团长负责。”

“多谢陛下垂爱，只是路易恐怕无法担此大任。”基尔伯特再次行礼，伊万宽慰似的挥挥手。“路德维希还很年轻，才华却已超越常人许多，还是阁下教导有方。我放心让他负责国王军，也请您放宽心。另外，您愿意让北方军帮忙协助也是好事，只是军费负担太重。之后将伊利亚亲王的旧部管理好后，我会直接任命将领并抽调兵力，将那篇军队划分为东方军，由王城直接指挥。诸位还有何疑虑？”

他看着场上的其余人，他们仿佛与房间里的装饰融为一体，久久没发出一点声音。有人愣住，更多人在沉思，思考东方军的建立对自己有何利弊。最终还是基尔伯特打破沉寂。“陛下英明！”他咧开嘴，对伊万露出惯常的笑容。“臣等并无异议！”

议事厅内的众人也纷纷附和，容不得他们再度思考利弊，国王的决定已经成了既定事实。


	23. 逆反自然

亚瑟看着男仆手中的束腰，再用腰封贴在腰上比划，觉得即使不箍上束腰也不会难看，更何况那是斯科特特地让人准备的束腰。斯科特致力于把他打扮成最尊贵的新娘，亚瑟拿到礼服时还以为自己要嫁的是当今陛下。

他把自己塞进礼服，再吞下半颗抑制剂，半颗抑制剂支撑不了一整天，他们的婚礼将会提前结束，所有人都喜闻乐见，只要做完仪式，没有哪个易感期的alpha不愿早点和妻子行房——为了寻找一个发情期和易感期重叠的好日子，有些人甚至将婚礼推迟了一年，好在他们的日子不难找到。

门锁被打开，基尔伯特走进房间，打发走所有仆人。亚瑟没有回头，他就从背后抱着亚瑟，亲吻领花堪堪遮挡却还没扣上项圈的后颈。他只咬过一次，除此之外亚瑟甚至不让他多吻一秒。现在亚瑟的后颈光滑温暖，已经略微肿胀。“别带项圈了，反正没人看的见。”他贴在新娘耳边。“到时候也不用费力解开。”

“你现在不应该见我，会遭厄运的。”亚瑟握住他的手，alpha半跪在椅子旁。“你的兄长已经到了，可惜他没带公主殿下，而是带了个怀孕的艺术品。”他不无遗憾地说。亚瑟笑了，柯克兰伯爵夫人曾宣称不想参加一切没有其他王室成员的宴会，她宁愿待在家，在窗口坐上一个下午，只为一动不动地看着太阳。

“她不来也好，今天王后殿下会出席，只怕她会当场侮辱王后。”他捧起基尔伯特的脸颊，银发男人的脸庞棱角分明，不像他碰过的omega们那般柔软。基尔伯特吻他的手，他一动不动地任由新郎吻过。真可笑，亚瑟暗暗摇头，一般都是他去亲吻别人。

屋外有人敲门，基尔伯特喊他进来，仆人看着他们，面上有些尴尬。“老爷，伍卡谢维奇到了，他指名要见您。”

基尔伯特看向亚瑟，亚瑟点点头，他才转头吩咐仆人：“带他直接来这里找我。”

仆人关上门，亚瑟赶紧系好领花，顺便为基尔伯特抚平礼服外套上的褶皱，再摆正他挂在腰间的长剑。菲利克斯很快出现在他们面前，他穿了一套浅色的礼服，故作正经地抿着嘴唇，眉梢眼角是掩不住的笑意：“让本大人猜猜，我是第一个同时见到新郎和新娘的人。”

“是啊，你这个幸运的混蛋。”基尔伯特拍拍他的肩膀。“我希望你不要介意。”菲利克斯牵起亚瑟的左手，亲吻覆盖了丝绸的手背。“太遗憾了，我直到现在才能吻您的手。这颗被铜臭味塞满的脑袋从未发觉您是如此迷人的omega……为何要掩盖呢，您很清楚我不会对您有任何不敬。”

“侯爵阁下，我只是怕您动了别的心思。”亚瑟抽回手，笑着瞟了基尔伯特一眼。银发alpha搂紧新娘，转向另一名alpha。“你看，菲利，本大爷要结婚了。”他挑衅地抬起下巴。“你呢？我何时才能参加你的婚礼？”

“她今天也会来，就是你见过的那位。”菲利克斯不服气地顶了一句。他解下佩刀，亚瑟注意到这不是他经常带的那把长刀，刀身略短，却比平时的华丽许多，刀柄上镶嵌了一颗红宝石。

基尔伯特接过刀，三指并起抚过刀刃。“是把好刀。”他点点头，解下腰间的剑，再把刀挂上去。菲利克斯直勾勾瞪着他，基尔伯特嘴里念叨着赞叹的话，丝毫没作出反应。“别让刀切断你们的友谊。”亚瑟叹了口气，小声在他耳边提醒，基尔伯特才反应过来。“是了，我该给你一枚金币的。”他说着就往口袋摸去，礼服口袋自然是什么也没有。亚瑟也摸了摸口袋，但他也什么都没有。

“下次，下次补给你。”基尔伯特拍拍菲利克斯的肩膀，对方刚想说什么，他的女仆从门口走入，在他的耳边嘀咕几句。菲利克斯眉头抽动一下，对基尔伯特和亚瑟扯出有些愠怒的笑容。“真抱歉失陪了，我的女孩被哪个白痴拦在了门口。”

“是我们的疏忽，我让人去就好了，您不必亲自去一趟。”亚瑟扶住菲利克斯的手臂，抬眼示意基尔伯特派人去接另一位贵族的同伴。菲利克斯拦住他们，他看向地板，脸上的怒气荡然无存：“她可能更想快点见到我。”

阿尔弗雷德黑着脸走向大门，身旁的侍女一再提醒他要笑起来，年轻的王后勉强扯了扯嘴角，决定还是暂时保持原样——他也不想对新婚夫妇摆出一副好脸色。

亚瑟·柯克兰骗了他！他第无数次在心里怒骂。他的好表哥瞒着所有人，整整七年，然后飞快地勾搭上最有权势的大贵族。好，公爵夫人，安稳地享受荣华富贵总比在海外蛮族的森林里九死一生要好，但愿亚瑟结婚一年后就生下对双胞胎，然后和其他贵族夫人一样整天研究怎么把松弛的腰身勒细一点。

他三步并作两步跑上楼梯，全然不管紧绷的礼服险些被扯裂。侍卫提前向他行礼，阿尔弗雷德本不想看他们一眼，被拦在门口的女子吸引了他的注意力。那是达莉亚，只不过长辫子被盘成发髻绕在头顶，棉布裙子换成了价格不菲的缎面礼裙。她也注意到了阿尔弗雷德，短暂的惊讶后立刻躬身行礼。

“王后殿下？”她小声问候。

“达莉亚，你在这儿等人吗？”阿尔弗雷德询问。达莉亚叹了口气：“我来参加婚礼，只是来时有事耽搁了，现在他们进去通报，好让伍卡谢维奇侯爵来验明我的身份。”

“所以你是和他一起来的？”阿尔弗雷德问，棕发女人点点头：“我是跟着他来的。”

阿尔弗雷德的眼角抽动一下，在伊万身旁弄懂了贵族们的暗语后，他免不了对这位女士心生轻蔑——显然她等待的人为她置办了这身行头。门口的侍卫也露出暧昧的笑容，达莉亚脸上闪过一丝慌乱，她避开阿尔弗雷德的视线，又立刻看向一边。

“达莉亚！”有人在她身后高喊，达莉亚转过头，菲利克斯快步走到她身边。“王后殿下，请原谅我没有在第一时间出来迎接您。”他对阿尔弗雷德行礼。“今天您大驾光临，是这对新人莫大的荣幸。”

“算不上，我只是来祝贺表哥。”阿尔弗雷德颔首回礼。“陛下也想来参加，只是最近国事繁忙——南方那些事，你也清楚，嗨！”

“路德维希最清楚。”菲利克斯叹口气。他带着达莉亚往里走，女人挽着他的手臂一言不发，他丝毫没有觉察，只顾着自顾自嘟嘟囔囔。“这群笨蛋居然还来找我确认！下次我直接带着你——没有下次，本大人还不想参加同一个人的婚礼两次——我以后得多给你买几套礼服，再找个会编头发的仆人……”

他突然停下了，达莉亚松开挽着他的手。“怎么了？”菲利克斯挑起达莉亚胸前的项链，珍珠在女人的颈子上绕上几圈，松松垮垮搭在他的手指上。“快走吧，莉莉，我还得把你介绍给那对快乐的小夫妻……”

“说我是您的新情妇？”达莉亚后退一步，死死盯着菲利克斯，男人的手停在半空中，不知所措地摆动着。“莉莉，你怎么会这么想？”他不敢置信地摇摇头，达莉亚瞥了他一眼，转身往门口走去。菲利克斯赶着抓住她，达莉亚猛地甩开：“我不想跟着您。”

她头也不回地向前走，正如她所料，菲利克斯没有追出来。

亚瑟·柯克兰了解抑制剂的原理。那些小药丸——用最原始的方法提取出汁液再混进可食用的胶质中，他曾参观过非法制作抑制剂的小作坊，那里的环境让他干呕不止。斯科特说他像妊娠反应，让其他omega免遭意外怀孕之苦的药剂自此成为他巩固商业帝国最基础的手段，也是他给之前表弟和弗朗西斯可笑的事业能提供的最大支持——多数叛军都会超量使用，亚瑟曾了解过量服用劣质抑制剂的后果，那篇研究使用的剂量是他平常使用的一半。

基尔伯特很显然不知道这一点，亚瑟知道alpha的易感期比发情期好过不少——他们崇拜带着信息素的alpha，鄙视身上有半点信息素的omega。即使易感期来得剧烈，alpha也大抵能将欲火转换为攻击性，军队需要他们压抑的性能量。

他在柔软的布料上伸展四肢，理智选择自戕，这时情欲本该成为主宰。可他无法沉浸其中。欲望没有逻辑，当感情不存在时他们是纯粹的，称不上美好。亚瑟一般不信上帝，他相信所有事物都是围绕自己的个体所生，自然欲望也有它存在的道理。他在面对omega时能感受到欲望，有些时候掺杂了感情。和其他alpha不同，他很难被欲望控制，beta与生俱来的天赋是他后天选择的结果。

他的alpha——他的丈夫显然沉浸在欲望中。从宴会的后半段开始，到客人们匆匆离去，新郎比新娘更早提出结束宴会的要求——alpha没有使用抑制剂。现在他控制着亚瑟的肢体，他的痛苦和欢愉。亚瑟的身体非常懂得迎合，即使他不想承认，身体的本能还是无比强大——还好没能强大到控制他的思想。只要提着一根线，果实就无法沉入沼泽中。

亚瑟听见自己的名字，简单的音节一遍遍被alpha念出，不带姓氏。他触碰丈夫，指腹和alpha的皮肤一样灼热，那热度似乎要钻到他的骨髓里。他很少看亚瑟，大多数时候专注于他的躯体。亚瑟确认后闭上眼睛。泪水在他的眼睛里，他许久未曾哭泣，生理刺激比情感更进一步，他懂得控制感情和行为，却对最基础的部分无计可施。泪水从眼边留下时会被舔食，液体冰凉的痕迹让他发红的脸颊舒适些。

他被浓郁的信息素包围，七年来第一次在清楚的认识到自己不是alpha的情况下。亚瑟并不恐惧，omega信息素同样向四周发散，他只是惊讶于真正的alpha在此时暴露出的脆弱——曾经他是强大无缺的alpha，他的omega必须哭叫着赞叹，带着恐惧和崇拜触碰他的皮肤——在他允许时。

现在只要他想，他随时都可以将基尔伯特置于死地。

高潮打断了亚瑟的思绪，他最终不情不愿地让出几秒，好让两具身体一起结束索取。基尔伯特的身体在颤抖，他也是，两人都抓紧对方，似乎这样就能避免失神。基尔伯特在结束后满足地喘息，他的结堵在生殖腔入口。亚瑟感觉到胀痛。他们就是这样保证omega受精的。他不无嘲讽地想。好让愚蠢的种子们不会走错道路。

基尔伯特不断亲吻他，一遍遍被津液覆盖的嘴唇轻微肿胀。他翻了个身，两人面对面侧躺着，等待结慢慢消掉。“太完美了，这一切都太完美了。”他用力搂住爱人，此时他只想把亚瑟好好抱在怀里，审视一下自己过往的人生——新婚之夜难以忘怀，一切都在他的期待之中。

他也这么做了。“本大爷小时候的梦想就是成为我父亲那样的人——老爹可厉害了，他的故事能讲上一整年！你知道他是怎么领兵出征建功立业的吧，然后辅佐先王取得王位——还有我母亲，他是我见过最优秀的omega之一。现在这些全都实现了！天啊，你陪着我就行了——本大爷别无所求！”

可笑。亚瑟在心里骂了一句。他疲惫的躯体只想往alpha怀里钻，似乎这样就能让标记更彻底些。alpha强健的身体对他的本能吸引力实在太高。他用脸颊蹭过基尔伯特的下巴，轻声反问。“你没有其他想要的吗？”

“本大爷什么都不缺。”基尔伯特回答。“是吗？你就不想要更多的土地……更多的奴仆，更多的财富？”亚瑟追问。他亲吻基尔伯特的喉结，嘴唇凑在他脖颈旁，又随着他的动作向上移动。他的手掌贴在alpha背上，掌心压着一道细小的伤疤。“我可以给你更多。财富、名望，但你已经是一人之下万人之上……如果你想要，我会帮你摘下布拉金斯基头上的王冠。”

他听到基尔伯特倒吸一口凉气，揽着他的手紧了一下。“你说什么？本大爷从未想过……”他急忙问亚瑟，亚瑟叹了口气，抬头与基尔伯特对视——即使alpha略显惊讶，他也清楚自己点燃了欲望的火焰。他对丈夫微笑，把他的手挪到自己臀部：“没事，我只是觉得你想再来一次。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里！我想不出什么了总之无比感谢，爱你！


End file.
